GENÇLİK REHBERİ
Risale-i Nur Külliyatı’ndan GENÇLİK REHBERİ Müellifi Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî ÖNSÖZ Bu Gençlik Rehberi, yeni harfle basıldığı gibi eski harfle Isparta’da dahi teksir edilip hükûmetin ve zabıtanın ilişmemesi ve her tarafta iştiyakla okunması ve intişarı gösteriyor ki bu Rehber’in millete, hususan gençlere çok menfaati var. Yalnız Ankara’nın Emniyet Müdürü elli ikinci sahifede beşinci satırında “dinî tedrisat için hususi dershaneler açılmaya izin verilmesine binaen…” cümlesini okumadan, sekizinci satırdaki “mümkün olduğu kadar her yerde küçük birer dershane-i Nuriye açmak lâzımdır” cümlesine ilişmişti. Demek, sonra hakikatini anlamış ki daha intişarına mani olmadı. ---- “Hüve Nüktesi” gerçi derindir, herkes birden kavramaz. Fakat o nükte, tabiiyyunun ve ehl-i küfrün temel taşını parça parça ettiği gibi muannid feylesofları hayretler içinde bırakıp çoklarını imana getirmiş. Hem o nükte anahtarıyla açılan âlem-i misaldeki seyahat-i maneviye miftahı ile âhiretin bir sineması aynelyakîn görülmüş. Fakat çok ince olmasından neşredilmedi. Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî ---- بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ Birinci Söz Bismillah her hayrın başıdır. Biz dahi başta ona başlarız. Bil ey nefsim, şu mübarek kelime İslâm nişanı olduğu gibi bütün mevcudatın lisan-ı haliyle vird-i zebanıdır. Bismillah ne büyük tükenmez bir kuvvet, ne çok bitmez bir bereket olduğunu anlamak istersen şu temsilî hikâyeciğe bak, dinle. Şöyle ki: Bedevî Arap çöllerinde seyahat eden adama gerektir ki bir kabile reisinin ismini alsın ve himayesine girsin, tâ şakîlerin şerrinden kurtulup hâcatını tedarik edebilsin. Yoksa tek başıyla hadsiz düşman ve ihtiyacatına karşı perişan olacaktır. İşte böyle bir seyahat için iki adam sahraya çıkıp gidiyorlar. Onlardan birisi mütevazi idi, diğeri mağrur. Mütevazii, bir reisin ismini aldı. Mağrur, almadı. Alanı, her yerde selâmetle gezdi. Bir kātıu’t-tarîke rast gelse der: “Ben, filan reisin ismiyle gezerim.” Şakî def’olur, ilişemez. Bir çadıra girse o nam ile hürmet görür. Öteki mağrur, bütün seyahatinde öyle belalar çeker ki tarif edilmez. Daima titrer, daima dilencilik ederdi. Hem zelil hem rezil oldu. İşte ey mağrur nefsim, sen o seyyahsın. Şu dünya ise bir çöldür. Aczin ve fakrın hadsizdir. Düşmanın, hâcatın nihayetsizdir. Madem öyledir, şu sahranın Mâlik-i Ebedî’si ve Hâkim-i Ezelî’sinin ismini al. Tâ bütün kâinatın dilenciliğinden ve her hâdisatın karşısında titremeden kurtulasın. Evet, bu kelime öyle mübarek bir definedir ki senin nihayetsiz aczin ve fakrın, seni nihayetsiz kudrete, rahmete rabtedip Kadîr-i Rahîm’in dergâhında aczi, fakrı en makbul bir şefaatçi yapar. Evet, bu kelime ile hareket eden, o adama benzer ki askere kaydolur, devlet namına hareket eder. Hiçbir kimseden pervası kalmaz. Kanun namına, devlet namına der, her işi yapar, her şeye karşı dayanır. Başta demiştik: Bütün mevcudat, lisan-ı hal ile Bismillah der. Öyle mi? Evet, nasıl ki görsen, bir tek adam geldi, bütün şehir ahalisini cebren bir yere sevk etti ve cebren işlerde çalıştırdı. Yakînen bilirsin; o adam kendi namıyla, kendi kuvvetiyle hareket etmiyor. Belki o, bir askerdir, devlet namına hareket eder, bir padişah kuvvetine istinad eder. Öyle de her şey, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın namına hareket eder ki zerrecikler gibi tohumlar, çekirdekler başlarında koca ağaçları taşıyor, dağ gibi yükleri kaldırıyorlar. Demek her bir ağaç, Bismillah der. Hazine-i rahmet meyvelerinden ellerini dolduruyor, bizlere tablacılık ediyor. Her bir bostan, Bismillah der. Matbaha-i kudretten bir kazan olur ki çeşit çeşit, pek çok muhtelif leziz taamlar, içinde beraber pişiriliyor. Her bir inek, deve, koyun, keçi gibi mübarek hayvanlar Bismillah der. Rahmet feyzinden bir süt çeşmesi olur. Bizlere Rezzak namına en latîf, en nazif, âb-ı hayat gibi bir gıdayı takdim ediyorlar. Her bir nebat ve ağaç ve otların ipek gibi yumuşak kök ve damarları, Bismillah der. Sert olan taş ve toprağı deler, geçer. Allah namına, Rahman namına der, her şey ona musahhar olur. Evet, havada dalların intişarı ve meyve vermesi gibi o sert taş ve topraktaki köklerin kemal-i suhuletle intişar etmesi ve yer altında yemiş vermesi hem şiddet-i hararete karşı aylarca nazik, yeşil yaprakların yaş kalması, tabiiyyunun ağzına şiddetle tokat vuruyor. Kör olası gözüne parmağını sokuyor ve diyor ki: En güvendiğin salabet ve hararet dahi emir tahtında hareket ediyorlar ki, o ipek gibi yumuşak damarlar, birer asâ-yı Musa (as) gibi فَقُلْنَا اضْرِبْ بِعَصَاكَ الْحَجَرَ emrine imtisal ederek taşları şakkeder. Ve o sigara kâğıdı gibi ince nâzenin yapraklar, birer aza-yı İbrahim (as) gibi ateş saçan hararete karşı يَا نَارُ كُونٖى بَرْدًا وَ سَلَامًا âyetini okuyorlar. Madem her şey manen Bismillah der. Allah namına Allah’ın nimetlerini getirip bizlere veriyorlar. Biz dahi Bismillah demeliyiz. Allah namına vermeliyiz, Allah namına almalıyız. Öyle ise Allah namına vermeyen gafil insanlardan almamalıyız. Sual: Tablacı hükmünde olan insanlara bir fiyat veriyoruz. Acaba asıl mal sahibi olan Allah, ne fiyat istiyor? Elcevap: Evet, o Mün’im-i Hakiki, bizden o kıymettar nimetlere, mallara bedel istediği fiyat ise üç şeydir. Biri zikir, biri şükür, biri fikirdir. Başta Bismillah zikirdir. Âhirde Elhamdülillah şükürdür. Ortada, bu kıymettar hârika-i sanat olan nimetler Ehad-i Samed’in mu’cize-i kudreti ve hediye-i rahmeti olduğunu düşünmek ve derk etmek fikirdir. Bir padişahın kıymettar bir hediyesini sana getiren bir miskin adamın ayağını öpüp hediye sahibini tanımamak ne derece belâhet ise öyle de zahirî mün’imleri medih ve muhabbet edip Mün’im-i Hakiki’yi unutmak, ondan bin derece daha belâhettir. Ey nefis, böyle ebleh olmamak istersen Allah namına ver, Allah namına al, Allah namına başla, Allah namına işle. Vesselâm. ---- On Üçüncü Söz’ün İkinci Makamı:Aklını kaybetmeyen bazı gençlerle muhaveredir بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ (Cazibedar bir fitne içinde bulunan ve daha aklını kaybetmeyen bazı gençlerle bir muhaveredir.) Bir kısım gençler tarafından şimdiki aldatıcı ve cazibedar lehviyat ve hevesatın hücumları karşısında “Âhiretimizi ne suretle kurtaracağız?” diye Risale-i Nur’dan meded istediler. Ben de Risale-i Nur’un şahs-ı manevîsi namına onlara dedim ki: Kabir var, hiç kimse inkâr edemez. Herkes ister istemez oraya girecek. Ve oraya girmek için de üç tarzda üç yoldan başka yol yok. Birinci yol: O kabir, ehl-i iman için bu dünyadan daha güzel bir âlemin kapısıdır. İkinci yol: Âhireti tasdik eden fakat sefahet ve dalalette gidenlere bir haps-i ebedî ve bütün dostlarından bir tecrit içinde bir haps-i münferid, yalnız başına bir hapis kapısıdır. Öyle gördüğü ve itikad ettiği ve inandığı gibi hareket etmediği için öyle muamele görecek. Üçüncü yol: Âhirete inanmayan ehl-i inkâr ve dalalet için bir idam-ı ebedî kapısı yani hem kendisini hem bütün sevdiklerini idam edecek bir darağacıdır. Öyle bildiği için cezası olarak aynını görecek. Bu iki şık bedihîdir, delil istemiyor, göz ile görünür. Madem ecel gizlidir; her vakit ölüm, başını kesmek için gelebiliyor ve genç ihtiyar farkı yoktur. Elbette daima gözü önünde öyle büyük dehşetli bir mesele karşısında bîçare insan; o idam-ı ebedî, o dipsiz, nihayetsiz haps-i münferidden kurtulmak çaresini aramak ve kabir kapısını bir âlem-i bâkiye, bir saadet-i ebediyeye ve âlem-i nura açılan bir kapıya kendi hakkında çevirmek hâdisesi; o insanın dünya kadar büyük bir meselesidir. Bu kat’î hakikat, bu üç yol ile bulunduğunda ve bu üç yolun da mezkûr üç hakikat ile olacağını ihbar eden yüz yirmi dört bin muhbir-i sadık, ellerinde nişane-i tasdik olan mu’cizeler bulunan enbiyalar ve o enbiyaların haber verdikleri aynı haberleri, keşif ve zevk ve şuhud ile tasdik eden ve imza basan yüz yirmi dört milyon evliyanın aynı hakikate şehadetleri ve hadd ü hesaba gelmeyen muhakkiklerin kat’î delilleriyle o enbiya ve evliyanın verdikleri aynı haberleri aklen, ilmelyakîn derecesinde (*1) ispat ettikleri ve yüzde doksan dokuz ihtimal-i kat’î ile “İdam ve zindan-ı ebedîden kurtulmak ve o yolu saadet-i ebediyeye çevirmek, yalnız iman ve itaat iledir.” diye ittifaken haber veriyorlar. Acaba yüzde bir ihtimal-i helâket bulunan bir tehlike yolunda gitmemek için bir tek muhbirin sözü nazara alınsa ve onun sözünü dinlemeyip o yolda giden adamın, endişe-i helâketten gelen elem-i manevî, onun yemek iştihasını kaçırdığı halde; böyle yüz binler sadık ve musaddak muhbirlerin yüzde yüz ihtimal ile dalalet ve sefahet göz önündeki kabir darağacına ve ebedî haps-i münferidine kat’î sebep olduğunu ve iman, ubudiyet yüzde yüz ihtimal ile o darağacını kaldırıp o haps-i münferidi kapatıp şu göz önündeki kabri, bir hazine-i ebediyeye, bir saray-ı saadete açılan bir kapıya çeviriyor diye ihbar eden ve emarelerini ve âsârlarını gösterdikleri halde, bu acib ve garib ve dehşetli ve azametli mesele karşısında bulunan bîçare insan ve bâhusus Müslüman eğer iman ve ubudiyeti olmazsa, bütün dünya saltanatı ve lezzeti bir tek insana verilse; acaba o göz önündeki, her vakit oraya çağrılmasına nöbetini bekleyen bir insana verdiği o endişeden gelen elîm elemi kaldırabilir mi? Sizden soruyorum. Madem ihtiyarlık, hastalık, musibet ve her tarafta vefiyatlar o dehşetli elemi deşiyorlar ve ihtar ediyorlar. Elbette o ehl-i dalalet ve sefahet, yüz bin lezzeti ve zevki alsa da yine o manevî bir cehennem kalbinde yaşar ve yakar. Fakat pek kalın gaflet sersemliği muvakkaten hissettirmez. Madem ehl-i iman ve taat, göz önünde gördüğü kabri bir hazine-i ebediyeye, bir saadet-i lâyezalîye kendisi hakkında bir kapı olduğunu ve o ezelî mukadderat piyangosundan milyarlar altın ve elmasları kazandıracak bir bilet dahi iman vesikasıyla ona çıkmış. Her vakit “Gel biletini al!” diye beklemesinden derin, esaslı, hakiki lezzet ve zevk-i manevî öyle bir lezzettir ki eğer tecessüm etse ve o çekirdek bir ağaç olsa o adama hususi bir cennet hükmüne geçtiği halde; o zevk ve lezzet-i azîmeyi terk edip gençlik sâikasıyla, o hadsiz elemler ile âlûde zehirli bir bala benzeyen sefihane ve heveskârane muvakkat bir lezzet-i gayr-ı meşruayı ihtiyar eden, hayvandan yüz derece aşağı düşer. Ecnebi dinsizleri gibi de olamaz. Çünkü onlar, peygamberi inkâr etseler diğerlerini tanıyabilirler. Peygamberleri bilmeseler de Allah’ı tanıyabilirler. Allah’ı bilmeseler de kemalâta medar olacak bazı güzel hasletler bulunabilir. Fakat bir Müslüman hem enbiyayı hem Rabb’ini hem bütün kemalâtı Muhammed-i Arabî aleyhissalâtü vesselâm vasıtasıyla biliyor. Onun terbiyesini bırakan ve zincirinden çıkan daha hiçbir peygamberi (as) tanımaz ve Allah’ı da tanımaz. Ve ruhunda kemalâtı muhafaza edecek hiçbir esasatı bilemez. Çünkü peygamberlerin en âhiri ve en büyükleri ve dini ve daveti umum nev-i beşere baktığı için ve mu’cizatça ve dince umuma faik ve bütün nev-i beşere bütün hakaikte üstadlık edip on dört asırda parlak bir surette ispat eden ve nev-i beşerin medar-ı iftiharı bir zatın terbiye-i esasiyelerini ve usûl-ü dinini terk eden, elbette hiçbir cihette bir nur, bir kemal bulamaz. Sukut-u mutlaka mahkûmdur. İşte ey hayat-ı dünyeviyenin zevkine müptela ve endişe-i istikbal ile istikbalini ve hayatını temin için çabalayan bîçareler! Dünyanın lezzetini, zevkini, saadetini, rahatını isterseniz meşru dairedeki keyfe iktifa ediniz. O, keyfinize kâfidir. Haricinde ve gayr-ı meşru dairedeki bir lezzetin içinde bin elem olduğunu sâbık beyanatta elbette anladınız. Eğer mazi, yani geçmiş zamanın hâdisatını, sinema ile halihazırda gösterdikleri gibi istikbaldeki ahval dahi mesela elli sene sonraki halleri bir sinema ile gösterilse idi, ehl-i sefahet şimdiki güldüklerine yüz binlerce nefrin ve nefret edip ağlayacaktılar. Dünya ve âhirette ebedî ve daimî süruru isteyen, iman dairesindeki terbiye-i Muhammediyeyi (asm) kendine rehber etmek gerektir. ---- Bir Zaman Eskişehir Hapishanesinin Penceresinde Oturmuştum Karşısında bulunan lise mektebinin büyük kızları, onun avlusunda gülerek raks ederken onları, o dünya cennetinde cehennem hurileri hükmünde gördüm. Fakat birden elli sene sonraki vaziyetleri bana göründü. Onların gülmeleri elîm ağlamaları suretini aldı. Ondan bu gelen hakikat inkişaf etti. Yani, elli sene sonraki hallerini manevî ve hayalî bir sinema ile gördüm ki o gülen altmış kızdan ellisi; kabirde azap çekiyorlar, toprak olmuşlar. Ve on tanesi, yetmiş yaşında çirkinleşmiş, herkesin nazar-ı nefretini celbediyorlar. Ben de onlara ağladım. Fitne-i âhir zamanın mahiyeti bana göründü ki o fitnenin en dehşetlisi ve cazibedarı, kadınların yüzsüz yüzünden çıkıyor. İhtiyarı selbedip pervane gibi sefahet ateşine atıyor. Ve bir dakika hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi, senelerle hayat-ı bâkiyeye tercih ettiriyor. Ben bir gün sokağa bakarken o fitnenin tesirli bir numunesini hissettim. Gençlere çok acıdım. Dedim: “Bu bîçareler kendilerini, bu mıknatıs gibi cezbedici fitnenin ateşinden kurtaramazlar.” diye düşünürken birden, o fitneyi ateşlendiren ve talim eden irtidadkâr bir şahs-ı manevî önümde tecessüm etti. Ben de ona ve ondan ders alan mülhidlere dedim: Ey cehennem hurileri ile zevklenmek yolunda dinini feda eden ve sefihane dalaleti severek irtikâb eden ve hevesat-ı nefsiye lezzeti yolunda dinsizliği ve ilhadı kabul eden ve hayatı perestiş edip ölümden şiddetli korkan ve kabri hatırına getirmek istemeyen ve irtidada yüz tutan bedbaht! Kat’iyen bil ki dinsizlik cihetiyle senin bu koca dünyan; bu saatten evvel ve bu dakikadan sonra, bilumum senin bu kâinatın ve mazi ve müstakbelin ve geçmiş nev’in ve cinsin ve gelecek mahluklar ve nesiller ve gitmiş dünyalar ve milletler ve gelen insanlar ve taifeler tamamen ma’dum ve ölüdürler. İşte insaniyet ve akıl cihetiyle alâkadar olduğun bütün o seyyar dünyalar ve seyyal kâinatlar, mütemadiyen senin dalaletin suretiyle, senin başına dünya dolusu dehşetli ve hadsiz ölümlerin şiddetli elemlerini yağdırıyor. Senin şuurun varsa kalbini yakıyor. Ruhun varsa yandırıyor. Aklın sönmemiş ise gamlar içinde boğuyor. Eğer bir saatçik sarhoşça sefahetin ve pis lezzetin bu nihayetsiz gamlara, hüzünlere, elemlere mukabil gelebilirse o sefahette kal. Yoksa aklını başına al! O manevî cehennemden kurtulmak ve imanın bu dünyada dahi temin ettiği bir manevî cennete girmek ve saadet-i hayatiyeyi tatmak için Kur’an’ın dersini dinle. Cüz’î, fâni bir dakika lezzeti; küllî, bâki, daimî, imanî (*2) lezzetler ile mübadele et. Hem deme ki: “Ben hayvan gibi hayatımı geçireceğim.” Çünkü hayvana nisbeten mazi, müstakbel, gayb hükmündedir. Cenab-ı Hakîm-i Rahîm o gaybı onlara bildirmemekle, onları hadsiz elemlerden kurtarmış. Hattâ kesilmek için yatırılan bir tavuk, hiçbir elem ve hüzün hissetmez. Bıçak kestiği vakit hissetmek ister fakat his gider, o elemden de kurtulur. Demek, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın gayet büyük ve mükemmel bir rahmeti, re’feti ve şefkati, gaybı bildirmemektedir. Bilhassa masum hayvanlar hakkında daha tamdır. Demek, sefihane lezzette sen hayvanlara yetişemezsin. Binler derece aşağı düşersin. Çünkü hayvana nisbeten gaybî olan şeyleri senin aklın görüyor, elemini alıyor. Setr-i gaybda bulunan istirahat-i tammeden bi’l-külliye mahrumsun. Hem senin medar-ı fahrin olan uhuvvet ve hürmet ve hamiyet gibi güzel hasletlerin; incecik bir zamana, büyük bir sahradan bir parmak kadar yere inhisar ve hadsiz zamanda yalnız hazır saate mahsus olduğundan, sun’î ve muvakkat ve sahtekâr ve asılsız ve gayet cüz’î olup senin insaniyetin ve kemalâtın o nisbette küçülür, hiçe iner. Fakat iman ehlinin uhuvveti ve hürmeti ve muhabbeti ve hamiyeti, iman cihetiyle mevcud bulunan mazi ve müstakbeli ihata ettiğinden, insaniyeti ve kemalâtı o nisbette teali eder. Hem senin dünyaca muvaffakıyetin, elmasçı ve divane olmuş bir Yahudi’nin cam parçalarını elmas fiyatıyla aldığı gibi; sen de küçücük, kısacık bir zamana, bir hayata, uzun ve daimî ve geniş bir hayatın fiyatını verdiğin için elbette o had dairesinde galebe edersin. Bir dakikaya bir sene kadar şiddetli hırs, muhabbet, intikam gibi hissiyatla müteveccih olduğun için ehl-i diyanete muvakkaten tefevvuk edersin. Hem senin aklın, ruhun, kalbin, duyguların ulvi vazifelerini bırakıp süflî nefsin ve pis hevesin rezil işlerine iştirak ve yardım ettiklerinden, ehl-i imana dünyada galebe edersin. Ve zahirde daha sevimli görünürsün. Çünkü senin akıl ve kalp ve ruhun gayet derecede tedenni ve tereddi ve sukut edip pis heves ve rezil nefse inkılab etmişler, mesholmuşlar. Elbette bu cihette, sana cehennemi ve mazlum ehl-i imana cenneti kazandıran bir muvakkat galeben olacak Gençlik Rehberi’ne İlâve Edilmesi Lâzım Gelen Üstadımızın Bir Fıkrasıdır Mersin’den gelen Rehber’in baş taraflarındaki “Mesele-i Mühimme” namındaki yirmi üç ve yirmi dördüncü sahifeyi çıkarmak münasiptir. Çünkü Nur’un mühim mesleği şefkat olmasından –erkeklerden ziyade– hem samimi hem ihlas ile kadınlar, Nurlar ile ciddi alâkadar oluyorlar. Bu iki sahifedeki şiddet; şefkat kahramanları olan o mübarek hemşirelerimiz, onunla meşgul olup müteessir olmasınlar. Çünkü bu mesele; İstanbul gibi yerlerde, açık saçık, yarım çıplak Rum, Ermeni kızlarına benzemeye çalışan bir kısım İslâm kızlarını ikaz etmek için yazılmıştır. Halbuki İstanbul’daki, Rehber aleyhindeki münafıklar ve masonlar hem bu âhirde aleyhimizde bazı gazeteler bu noktaya yanlış mana vererek, bir kısım kadınların Risale-i Nur’a karşı olan alâkalarını zayıflatmak için iftiralarına medar olmuş. Şimdilik o iki sahife çıkarılsın. Yerine “Kadınlarla Muhavere” namındaki Kadınlar Rehberi konulsun. Said Nursî ---- Hâşiye:Şimdi de bîçare kadınları yoldan çıkarmak için bazı dinsiz ve gizli komiteler çalışıyorlar. Nasıl ki bir zaman terbiye-i İslâmiyeye muhalif gizli komiteler, gençleri ifsad etmeye çalıştıkları gibi; şimdi de bîçare kadınları yoldan çıkarmak için bazı dinsiz ve gizli komiteler çalışıyorlar. Bu ifsad komitelerinin iftiralarına medar olmamak için ellerinde “Gençlik Rehberi” olanlara yukarıdaki fıkradan birer tane verilsin. Kadınlar da çıkarılan o iki sahifenin yerine “Kadınlarla Muhavere ” namındaki İhtiyar ve Genç Hanımlar Rehberi’ni okusunlar. Ve çıkarılan iki sahifenin yerine, Üstadımızın yukarıdaki fıkrası konulsun. Birden İhtar Edilen Bir Mesele-i Mühimme: Âhir zamanın fitnesinde en dehşetli rolü oynayan, taife-i nisaiye ve onların fitnesi olduğu hadîsin rivayetlerinden anlaşılıyor. Âhir zamanın fitnesinde en dehşetli rolü oynayan, taife-i nisaiye ve onların fitnesi olduğu hadîsin rivayetlerinden anlaşılıyor. Evet, nasıl ki tarihlerde, eski zamanlarda “Amazonlar” namında gayet silahşör kadınlardan mürekkeb bir taife-i askeriye olarak hârika harpler yaptıkları naklediliyor. Aynen öyle de bu zamanda zındıka dalaleti, İslâmiyet’e karşı muharebesinde, nefs-i emmarenin planıyla, şeytan kumandasına verilen fırkalardan en dehşetlisi; yarım çıplak hanımlardır ki açık bacağıyla dehşetli bıçaklarla ehl-i imana taarruz edip saldırıyorlar. Nikâh yolunu kapamaya, fuhuşhane yolunu genişlettirmeye çalışarak; çokların nefislerini birden esir edip kalp ve ruhlarını kebair ile yaralıyorlar. Belki o kalplerden bir kısmını öldürüyorlar. Birkaç sene nâmahrem hevesatına göstermenin tam cezası olarak; o bıçaklı bacaklar cehennemin odunları olup en evvel o bacaklar yanacaklarını ve dünyada emniyet ve sadakati kaybettiği için hilkaten çok istediği ve fıtraten çok muhtaç olduğu münasip kocayı daha bulamaz. Bulsa da başına bela bulur. Hattâ bu halin neticesi olarak o âhir zamanda, bazı yerlerde nikâha rağbetsizlik ve riayetsizlik yüzünden, kırk kadına bir erkek nezaret edecek derecede ehemmiyetsiz, sahipsiz, kıymetsiz bir surete gireceği, hadîsin rivayetinden anlaşılıyor. Madem hakikat budur. Ve madem her güzel, güzelliğini sever ve elinden geldiği kadar muhafaza etmek ister ve bozulmasını istemez. Ve madem güzellik bir nimettir. Nimete şükredilse manen ziyadeleşir. Şükredilmezse değişir, çirkinleşir. Elbette aklı varsa hüsün ve cemalini, günahları kazanmak ve kazandırmak ve çirkin ve zehirli yapmak ve o nimeti küfran ile medar-ı azap bir surete çevirmekten bütün kuvvetiyle kaçacak. Ve o fâni, beş on senelik cemali bâkileştirmek için meşru bir tarzda istimal ile o nimete şükredecek. Yoksa ihtiyarlıkta uzun zaman istiskale maruz kalıp meyusane ağlayacak. Eğer terbiye-i İslâmiye dairesinde, âdab-ı Kur’aniye ziynetiyle o cemal güzelleştirilse o fâni hüsün, manen bâki kalacağı ve cennette hurilerin cemalinden daha şirin ve daha parlak bir tarzda kendine verileceği hadîste kat’iyetle sabittir. Eğer o güzelin zerre miktar aklı varsa bu güzel ve parlak ve ebedî neticeyi elinden kaçırmayacak… Birkaç Bîçare Gençlere Verilen Bir Tenbih, Bir Ders, Bir İhtardır Bir gün yanıma parlak birkaç genç geldiler. Hayat ve gençlik ve hevesat cihetinden gelen tehlikelerden sakınmak için tesirli bir ihtar almak isteyen bu gençlere, ben de eskiden Risale-i Nur’dan meded isteyen gençlere dediğim gibi dedim ki: Sizdeki gençlik kat’iyen gidecek. Eğer siz daire-i meşruada kalmazsanız o gençlik zayi olup başınıza hem dünyada hem kabirde hem âhirette kendi lezzetinden çok ziyade belalar ve elemler getirecek. Eğer terbiye-i İslâmiye ile o gençlik nimetine karşı bir şükür olarak iffet ve namusluluk ve taatte sarf etseniz o gençlik manen bâki kalacak ve ebedî bir gençlik kazanmasına sebep olacak. Hayat ise eğer iman olmazsa veyahut isyan ile o iman tesir etmezse hayat, zahirî ve kısacık bir zevk ve lezzetle beraber, binler derece o zevk ve lezzetten ziyade elemler, hüzünler, kederler verir. Çünkü insanda akıl ve fikir olduğu için hayvanın aksine olarak hazır zamanla beraber geçmiş ve gelecek zamanlarla da fıtraten alâkadardır. O zamanlardan dahi hem elem hem lezzet alabilir. Hayvan ise fikri olmadığı için hazır lezzetini, geçmişten gelen hüzünler ve gelecekten gelen korkular, endişeler bozmuyor. İnsan ise eğer dalalet ve gaflete düşmüş ise hazır lezzetine geçmişten gelen hüzünler ve gelecekten gelen endişeler o cüz’î lezzeti cidden acılaştırıyor, bozuyor. Hususan gayr-ı meşru ise bütün bütün zehirli bir bal hükmündedir. Demek hayvandan yüz derece, lezzet-i hayat noktasında aşağı düşer. Belki ehl-i dalaletin ve gafletin hayatı belki vücudu belki kâinatı, bulunduğu gündür. Bütün geçmiş zaman ve kâinatlar, onun dalaleti noktasında ma’dumdur, ölmüştür. Akıl alâkadarlığı ile ona zulmetler, karanlıklar veriyor. Gelecek zamanlar ise itikadsızlığı cihetiyle yine ma’dumdur. Ve ademle hasıl olan ebedî firaklar, mütemadiyen onun fikir yoluyla hayatına zulmetler veriyorlar. Eğer iman, hayata hayat olsa o vakit hem geçmiş hem gelecek zamanlar imanın nuruyla ışıklanır ve vücud bulur. Zaman-ı hazır gibi ruh ve kalbine iman noktasında ulvi ve manevî ezvakı ve envar-ı vücudiyeyi veriyor. Bu hakikatin İhtiyar Risalesi’nde Yedinci Rica’da izahı var, ona bakmalısınız. İşte hayat böyledir. Hayatın lezzetini ve zevkini isterseniz hayatınızı iman ile hayatlandırınız ve feraizle ziynetlendiriniz ve günahlardan çekinmekle muhafaza ediniz. Her gün ve her yerde ve her vakit vefiyatların gösterdikleri dehşetli hakikat-i mevt ise size –başka gençlere söylediğim gibi– bir temsil ile beyan ediyorum: Mesela, burada gözünüz önünde bir darağacı dikilmiş. Onun yanında bir piyango –fakat pek büyük bir ikramiye biletleri veren– dairesi var. Biz buradaki on kişi alâküllihal, ister istemez, hiç başka çare yok, oraya davet edileceğiz, bizi çağıracaklar. Ve çağırma zamanı gizli olmasından her dakika, ya “Gel, idam biletini al, darağacına çık!” veyahut “Gel, milyonlar altın kazandıran bir ikramiye bileti sana çıkmış gel, al!” demelerini beklerken birden kapıya iki adam geldi. Biri yarı çıplak güzel ve aldatıcı bir kadın, elinde zahiren gayet tatlı fakat zehirli bir helva getirip yedirmek istiyor. Diğer biri de aldatmaz ve aldanmaz ciddi bir adam, o kadının arkasından girdi. Dedi ki: “Size bir tılsım, bir ders getirdim. Bunu okusanız o helvayı yemezseniz o darağacından kurtulursunuz. Bu tılsım ile o emsalsiz ikramiye biletinizi alırsınız. İşte bu darağacında zaten gözünüzle görüyorsunuz ki bal yiyenler oraya giriyorlar ve oraya girinceye kadar o helvanın zehirinden dehşetli karın sancısı çekiyorlar ve o büyük ikramiye biletini alanlar çendan görünmüyorlar ve zahiren onlar da o darağacına çıktıkları görünüyor. Fakat onlar asılmadıklarını, belki oradan kolayca ikramiye dairesine girmek için basamak yaptıklarını milyonlar şahitler var, haber veriyorlar. İşte pencerelerden bakınız. En büyük memurlar ve bu işle alâkadar büyük zatlar, yüksek sesle ilan ediyorlar ve haber veriyorlar ki o darağacına gidenleri aynelyakîn gözünüz ile gördüğünüz gibi bu ikramiye biletini tılsımcılar aldıklarını hiç şek ve şüphesiz, gündüz gibi kat’î biliniz.” dedi. İşte bu temsil gibi zehirli bir bal hükmünde olan gayr-ı meşru dairedeki gençliğin sefahetkârane zevkleri, hazine-i ebediyenin ve saadet-i sermediyenin bileti ve vesikası olan imanı kaybettiği için darağacı hükmünde olan ölüm ve ebedî zulümat kapısı olan kabrin musibetine, aynen zahiren göründüğü gibi düşer. Ve ecel gizli olduğu için genç, ihtiyar fark etmeyerek her vakit ecel celladı, başını kesmek için gelebilir. Eğer o zehirli bal hükmünde olan hevesat-ı gayr-ı meşruayı terk edip tılsım-ı Kur’anî olan iman ve feraizi elde etmekle ve fevkalâde mukadderat-ı beşer piyangosundan çıkan saadet-i ebediye hazinesi biletini alacağına, yüz yirmi dört bin enbiya aleyhimüsselâm ile beraber hadd ü hesaba gelmeyen ehl-i velayet ve ehl-i hakikat, müttefikan haber veriyorlar ve âsârını gösteriyorlar. Elhasıl: Gençlik gidecek. Sefahette gitmiş ise hem dünyada hem âhirette, binler bela ve elemler netice verdiğini ve öyle gençler ekseriyetle sû-i istimal ile israfat ile gelen evhamlı hastalıkla hastahanelere ve taşkınlıklarıyla hapishanelere veya sefalethanelere ve manevî elemlerden gelen sıkıntılarla meyhanelere düşeceklerini anlamak isterseniz; hastahanelerden ve hapishanelerden ve kabristanlardan sorunuz. Elbette hastahanelerin ekseriyetle lisan-ı halinden, gençlik sâikasıyla israfat ve sû-i istimalden gelen hastalıktan enînler, eyvahlar işittiğiniz gibi; hapishanelerden dahi ekseriyetle gençliğin taşkınlık sâikasıyla gayr-ı meşru dairedeki harekâtın tokatlarını yiyen bedbaht gençlerin teessüflerini işiteceksiniz. Ve kabristanda ve mütemadiyen oraya girenler için kapıları açılıp kapanan o âlem-i berzahta –ehl-i keşfe’l-kuburun müşahedatıyla ve bütün ehl-i hakikatin tasdikiyle ve şehadetiyle– ekser azaplar, gençlik sû-i istimalatının neticesi olduğunu bileceksiniz. Hem nev-i insanın ekseriyetini teşkil eden ihtiyarlardan ve hastalardan sorunuz. Elbette ekseriyet-i mutlaka ile esefler, hasretler ile “Eyvah gençliğimizi bâd-i heva, belki zararlı zayi ettik. Sakın bizim gibi yapmayınız.” diyecekler. Çünkü beş on senelik gençliğin gayr-ı meşru zevki için dünyada çok seneler gam ve keder ve berzahta azap ve zarar ve âhirette cehennem ve sakar belasını çeken adam, en acınacak bir halde olduğu halde اَلرَّاضٖى بِالضَّرَرِ لَا يُنْظَرُ لَهُ sırrıyla hiç acınmaya müstahak olamaz. Çünkü zarara rızasıyla girene merhamet edilmez ve lâyık değildir. Cenab-ı Hak bizi ve sizi, bu zamanın cazibedar fitnesinden kurtarsın ve muhafaza eylesin, âmin! Risale-i Nur Talebeleri Tarafından Sorulan Bir Suale Cevap: Âlem-i İslâmın mukadderatıyla ciddi alâkadar olan bu Cihan Harbini iki senedir sormuyorsunuz. “Âlem-i İslâmın mukadderatıyla ciddi alâkadar olan bu Cihan Harbi’nin dehşetli zamanlarında, iki sene –şimdi on sene kadar oldu– ne bizden ve ne de her gün hizmetinizde bulunan Emin’den bir defacık olsun sormadınız, ehemmiyet vermediniz. Acaba bu büyük hâdiseden daha büyük diğer bir hakikat mı hükmediyor ki bunu ehemmiyetten ıskat ediyor; yahut onun ile meşgul olmanın bir zararı mı var?” diye Üstadımızdan sorduk. O da elcevap diyor ki: Evet, bu Cihan Harbi’nden daha büyük bir hakikat, daha azîm bir hâdise hükmettiği için Cihan Harbi ona nisbeten çok ehemmiyetsiz düşüyor. Çünkü bu Cihan Harbi’nde iki hükûmet küre-i arzın hâkimiyeti için mürafaa ve muhakeme davasında bulunmaları içinde iki muazzam dinin musalaha ve sulh mahkemesine barışmak davaları açılarak ve dinsizliğin dehşetli cereyanı da semavî dinler ile mücadele-i azîmesi başladığı hengâmda, nev-i beşerin sosyalist tabakası ile burjuvalar taifesinin mahkeme-i kübralarında açılan büyük davalarından çok mühim öyle bir dava açılmış ve öyle muazzam bir hakikat meydana çıkmış ki o davanın tek bir adama isabet eden miktarı bu Cihan Harbi’nden daha büyüktür. İşte o dava da budur ki: Şu zamanda her mü’min için belki herkes için küre-i arz kadar bir bâki tarla ve o tarla baştan başa bahçeler ve kasırlarla müzeyyen ebedî bir mülk almak ve o mülkü kazanmak veya kaybetmek davası açılmış. Demek, her bir tek adamın başına öyle bir dava açılmış ki eğer İngiliz ve Alman kadar serveti ve kuvveti olsa ve aklı da varsa, yalnız o davayı kazanmak için bütününü sarf edecek. Elbette o davayı kazanmadan evvel başka şeylere ehemmiyet veren, divanedir. Hattâ o dava o derece tehlikeye düşmüş ki bir ehl-i keşfin müşahedesiyle, bir yerde ecel elinden terhis tezkeresi alan kırk adamdan bir adam kazanabilmiş, otuz dokuzu kaybetmiş. İşte bu ehemmiyetli, azîm davayı kazandıracak ve yirmi senedir tecrübelerle onda sekizine o davayı kazandıran bir dava vekili bulunsa elbette aklı başında her adam, o davayı kazandıracak öyle bir dava vekilini vazifeye sevk edecek bir hizmete her hâdisenin fevkinde ehemmiyet vermeye mükelleftir. İşte o dava vekilinin birisi belki birincisi, Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın i’caz-ı manevîsinden süzülen ve çıkan ve tevellüd eden Risale-i Nur olduğuna, binler onunla o davayı kazananlar şahittir. Evet, bu küre-i arza memuriyetle gönderilen her insan, burada misafir ve fâni olduğu ve mahiyeti bir hayat-ı bâkiyeye müteveccih bulunduğu kat’iyen tahakkuk etmiştir. O her bir insan, bu zamanda hayat-ı ebediyesini kurtaracak olan istinad kaleleri sarsıldığından bu dünyasını ve içindeki bütün alâkadar ahbabını ebedî terk etmekle beraber, bu dünyadan binler derece daha mükemmel bâki bir mülkü de kaybetmek veya kazanmak davası başına açılmış. Eğer iman vesikası olmazsa ve beratı ve senedi olan itikadı sağlam bir surette elde etmezse o davayı kaybeder. Acaba bu kaybettiği şeyin yerini hangi şey doldurabilir? İşte bu hakikate binaen, benim ve kardeşlerimin her birimizin yüz derece aklımız ve fikrimiz ziyadeleşse de bu muazzam vazife-i kudsiyenin hizmetine ancak kâfi gelebilir. Sair mesaile bakmak, bize fuzulî ve malayani olur. Yalnız bu kadar var ki Risale-i Nur şakirdlerinin bir kısmı öteki davalar içinde bulunduğu ve lüzumsuz, sebepsiz bazen bize akılsızların tecavüzleri ve taarruzları zamanlarında zaruret derecesinde, istemeyerek bakmışız. (*3) Hem de bu hakiki ve pek büyük dava haricindeki davalara ve boğuşmalara alâkadarane fikren, kalben karışmak zararlıdır. Çünkü böyle geniş, siyasî ve heyecan veren dairelere dikkat eden ve onlarla meşgul olan bir adam, kısa bir daire içinde vazifedar olduğu ehemmiyetli hizmetlerden geri kalır veya şevki kırılır. Hem de o geniş, cazibedar siyaset ve boğuşma dairelerine dikkat eden bazen kapılır, vazifesini yapamadığı gibi selâmet-i kalbini ve hüsn-ü niyetini ve istikamet-i fikrini ve hizmetteki ihlasını kaybetmese de o ittiham altında kalabilir. Hattâ bu noktada bana mahkemede hücum ettikleri zaman dedim: Güneş gibi hakikat-i imaniye ve Kur’aniye, yerdeki muvakkat ışıkların cazibesine tabi ve âlet olmadığı gibi o hakikati cidden tanıyan, değil küre-i arzdaki hâdisata, belki kâinata da âlet edemez, diye onları susturdum. İşte Üstadımızın cevabı bitti, biz de bütün kuvvetimizle tasdik ettik. Risale-i Nur Şakirdleri *** بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ Risale-i Nur Mizanlarından On Üçüncü Söz’ün İkinci Makamı’nın Hâşiyesidir Risale-i Nur’daki hakiki teselliye mahpuslar çok muhtaçtırlar. Hususan gençlik darbesini yiyip taze ve şirin ömrünü hapiste geçirenlerin Nurlara ekmek kadar ihtiyaçları var. Evet gençlik damarı, akıldan ziyade hissiyatı dinler. His ve heves ise kördür, âkıbeti görmez. Bir dirhem hazır lezzeti, ileride bir batman lezzete tercih eder. Bir dakika intikam lezzeti ile katleder, seksen bin saat hapis elemlerini çeker. Ve bir saat sefahet keyfiyle bir namus meselesinde, binler gün hem hapsin hem düşmanın endişesinden sıkıntılarla ömrünün saadeti mahvolur. Bunlara kıyasen bîçare gençlerin çok vartaları var ki en tatlı hayatını, en acı ve acınacak bir hayata çeviriyorlar. Ve bilhassa şimalde koca bir devlet, gençlik hevesatını elde ederek bu asrı fırtınalarıyla sarsıyor. Çünkü âkıbeti görmeyen kör hissiyatla hareket eden gençlere, ehl-i namusun güzel kızlarını ve karılarını ibahe eder. Belki hamamlarında erkek kadın beraber çıplak olarak girmelerine izin vermeleri cihetinde bu fuhşiyatı teşvik eder. Hem serseri ve fakir olanlara, zenginlerin mallarını helâl eder ki bütün beşer bu musibete karşı titriyor. İşte bu asırda İslâm ve Türk gençleri, kahramanane davranıp iki cihetten hücum eden bu tehlikeye karşı Risale-i Nur’un Meyve ve Gençlik Rehberi gibi keskin kılınçlarıyla mukabele etmeleri elzemdir. Yoksa o bîçare genç, hem dünya istikbalini hem mesud hayatını hem âhiretteki saadetini ve hayat-ı bâkiyesini azaplara, elemlere çevirip mahveder ve sû-i istimal ve sefahetle hastahanelere ve hissiyatın taşkınlıklarıyla hapishanelere düşer. Eyvahlar, esefler ile ihtiyarlığında çok ağlayacak. Eğer terbiye-i Kur’aniye ve Nur’un hakikatleriyle kendini muhafaza eylese tam bir kahraman genç ve mükemmel bir insan ve mesud bir Müslüman ve sair zîhayatlara, hayvanlara bir nevi sultan olur. Evet bir genç, hapiste yirmi dört saat her günkü ömründen tek bir saatini beş farz namazına sarf etse ve ekser günahlardan hapis mani olduğu gibi o musibete sebebiyet veren hatadan dahi tövbe edip sair zararlı, elemli günahlardan çekilse hem hayatına hem istikbaline hem vatanına hem milletine hem akrabasına büyük bir faydası olması gibi o on, on beş senelik fâni gençlikle ebedî parlak bir gençliği kazanacağını başta Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, bütün kütüb ve suhuf-u semaviye kat’î haber verip müjde ediyorlar. Evet o şirin, güzel gençlik nimetine istikametle, taatle şükretse hem ziyadeleşir hem bâkileşir hem lezzetlenir. Yoksa hem belalı olur hem elemli, gamlı, kâbuslu olur, gider. Hem akrabasına hem vatanına hem milletine muzır bir serseri hükmüne geçirmeye sebebiyet verir. Eğer mahpus, zulmen mahkûm olmuş ise farz namazını kılmak şartıyla her bir saati, bir gün ibadet olduğu gibi o hapis onun hakkında bir çilehane-i uzlet olup eski zamanda mağaralara girerek ibadet eden münzevi salihlerden sayılabilirler. Eğer fakir ve ihtiyar ve hasta ve iman hakikatlerine müştak ise farzını yapmak ve tövbe etmek şartıyla her bir saatleri yirmişer saat ibadet olup hapis ona bir istirahathane ve merhametkârane ona bakan dostlar için bir muhabbethane, bir terbiyehane, bir dershane hükmüne geçer. O hapiste durmakla hariçteki müşevveş, her taraftaki günahların hücumuna maruz serbestiyetten daha ziyade hoşlanabilir. Hapisten tam terbiye alır. Çıktığı zaman bir kātil, bir müntakim olarak değil, belki tövbekâr, tecrübeli, terbiyeli, millete menfaatli bir adam çıkar. Hattâ Denizli hapsindeki zatların az zamanda Nurlardan fevkalâde hüsn-ü ahlâk dersini alanlarını gören bazı alâkadar zatlar demişler ki: “Terbiye için on beş sene hapse atmaktan ise on beş hafta Risale-i Nur dersini alsalar daha ziyade onları ıslah eder.” Madem ölüm ölmüyor ve ecel gizlidir, her vakit gelebilir. Ve madem kabir kapanmıyor, kafile kafile arkasında gelenler oraya girip kayboluyorlar. Ve madem ölüm, ehl-i iman hakkında idam-ı ebedîden terhis tezkeresine çevrildiği, hakikat-i Kur’aniye ile gösterilmiş ve ehl-i dalalet ve sefahet hakkında göz ile göründüğü gibi bir idam-ı ebedîdir; bütün mahbubatından ve mevcudattan bir firak-ı lâyezalîdir. Elbette ve elbette hiç şüphe kalmaz ki en bahtiyar odur ki sabır içinde şükretmek ve hapis müddetinden tam istifade ederek Nurların dersini alarak istikamet dairesinde, imanına ve Kur’an’a hizmete çalışmaktır. Ey zevk ve lezzete müptela insan! Ben yetmiş beş yaşımda binler tecrübelerle ve hüccetlerle ve hâdiselerle aynelyakîn bildim ki: Hakiki zevk ve elemsiz lezzet ve kedersiz sevinç ve hayattaki saadet yalnız imandadır ve iman hakikatleri dairesinde bulunur. Yoksa dünyevî bir lezzette çok elemler var. Bir üzüm tanesini yedirir, on tokat vurur gibi hayatın lezzetini kaçırır. Ey hapis musibetine düşen bîçareler! Madem dünyanız ağlıyor ve hayatınız acılaştı; çalışınız, âhiretiniz dahi ağlamasın ve hayat-ı bâkiyeniz gülsün, tatlılaşsın, hapisten istifade ediniz. Nasıl bazen ağır şerait altında düşman karşısında bir saat nöbet, bir sene ibadet hükmüne geçebilir. Öyle de sizin bu ağır şerait altında her bir saat ibadet zahmeti, çok saatler olup o zahmetleri rahmetlere çevirir. Hapis musibetine düşenlere ve onlara merhametkârane, sadakatle nezaret ve yardım edenlere kuvvetli bir teselli بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Hapis musibetine düşenlere ve onlara merhametkârane, sadakatle hariçten gelen erzaklarına nezaret ve yardım edenlere kuvvetli bir teselliyi üç noktada beyan edeceğim. Birinci Nokta: Hapiste geçen ömür günleri, her bir gün on gün kadar bir ibadet kazandırabilir ve fâni saatleri, meyveleri cihetiyle manen bâki saatlere çevirebilir ve beş on sene ceza ile milyonlar sene haps-i ebedîden kurtulmaya vesile olabilir. İşte ehl-i iman için bu pek büyük ve çok kıymettar kazanç şartı, farz namazını kılmak ve hapse sebebiyet veren günahlardan tövbe etmek ve sabır içinde şükretmektir. Zaten hapis çok günahlara manidir, meydan vermiyor. İkinci Nokta: Zeval-i lezzet elem olduğu gibi zeval-i elem dahi lezzettir. Evet, herkes geçmiş lezzetli, safalı günlerini düşünse teessüf ve tahassür elem-i manevîsini hissedip “Eyvah!” der. Ve geçmiş musibetli, elemli günlerini tahattur etse zevalinden bir manevî lezzet hisseder ki: “Elhamdülillah şükür, o bela sevabını bıraktı, gitti.” der. Ferah ile teneffüs eder. Demek bir saat muvakkat elem, ruhta bir manevî lezzet bırakır ve lezzetli saat, bilakis elem bırakır. Madem hakikat budur ve madem geçmiş musibet saatleri, elemleri ile beraber ma’dum ve yok olmuş ve gelecek bela günleri, şimdi ma’dum ve yoktur ve yoktan elem yok ve ma’dumdan elem gelmez. Mesela, birkaç gün sonra aç ve susuz olmak ihtimalinden, bugün o niyetle mütemadiyen ekmek yese ve su içse ne derece divaneliktir. Aynen öyle de geçmiş ve gelecek elemli saatleri –ki hiç ve ma’dum ve yok olmuşlar– şimdi düşünüp sabırsızlık göstermek ve kusurlu nefsini bırakıp Allah’tan şekva etmek gibi “Of, of!” etmek divaneliktir. Eğer sağa sola yani geçmiş ve geleceklere sabır kuvvetini dağıtmazsa ve hazır saate ve güne karşı tutsa tam kâfi gelir. Sıkıntı ondan bire iner. Hattâ şekva olmasın, ben bu üçüncü Medrese-i Yusufiyede, birkaç gün zarfında, hiç ömrümde görmediğim maddî ve manevî sıkıntılı, hastalıklı musibetimde, hususan Nur’un hizmetinden mahrumiyetimden gelen meyusiyet ve kalbî ve ruhî sıkıntılar beni ezdiği sırada, inayet-i İlahiye bu mezkûr hakikati gösterdi. Ben de sıkıntılı hastalığımdan ve hapsimden razı oldum. Çünkü benim gibi kabir kapısında bir bîçareye, gafletle geçebilir bir saatini, on adet ibadet saatleri yapmak büyük kârdır diye şükreyledim. Üçüncü Nokta: Mahpuslara şefkatkârane hizmetle yardım etmek ve muhtaç oldukları rızıklarını ellerine vermek ve manevî yaralarına tesellilerle merhem sürmekte, az bir amel ile büyük bir kazanç var ve dışarıdan gelen yemeklerini onlara vermek, aynı o yemek kadar o gardiyan ve gardiyan ile beraber dâhilde ve hariçte çalışanların –bir sadaka hükmünde– defter-i hasenatına yazılır. Hususan musibetzede, ihtiyar veya hasta veya fakir veya garib olsa o sadaka-i maneviyenin sevabı çok ziyadeleşir. İşte bu kıymetli kazancın şartı, farz namazını kılmaktır. Tâ ki o hizmeti, lillah için olsun. Hem bir şartı da sadakat ve şefkat ve sevinç ile ve minnet etmemek tarzda yardımlarına koşmaktır. Ey hapis arkadaşlarım ve din kardeşlerim! بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Ey hapis arkadaşlarım ve din kardeşlerim! Size hem dünya azabından hem âhiret azabından kurtaracak bir hakikati beyan etmek, kalbime ihtar edildi. O da şudur: Mesela, birisi birinin kardeşini veya bir akrabasını öldürmüş. Bir dakika intikam lezzetiyle bir katl, milyonlar dakika hem kalbî sıkıntı hem hapis azabını çektirir ve maktûlün akrabası dahi intikam endişesiyle ve karşısında düşmanını düşünmesiyle hayatının lezzetini ve ömrünün zevkini kaçırır. Hem korku hem hiddet azabını çekiyor. Bunun tek bir çaresi var. O da Kur’an’ın emrettiği ve hak ve hakikat ve maslahat ve insaniyet ve İslâmiyet iktiza ve teşvik ettikleri olan, barışmak ve musalaha etmektir. Evet, hakikat ve maslahat sulhtur. Çünkü ecel birdir, değişmez. O maktûl, herhalde ecel geldiğinden daha ziyade kalmayacaktı. O kātil ise o kaza-i İlahiyeye vasıta olmuş. Eğer barışmak olmazsa iki taraf da daima korku ve intikam azabını çekerler. Onun içindir ki “Üç günden fazla bir mü’min diğer bir mü’mine küsmemek” İslâmiyet emrediyor. Eğer o katl, bir adâvetten ve bir kinli garazdan gelmemişse ve bir münafık o fitneye vesile olmuş ise çabuk barışmak elzemdir. Yoksa o cüz’î musibet büyük olur, devam eder. Eğer barışsalar ve öldüren tövbe etse ve maktûle her vakit dua etse o halde her iki taraf çok kazanırlar ve kardeş gibi olurlar. Bir gitmiş kardeşe bedel, birkaç dindar kardeşleri kazanır. Kaza ve kader-i İlahîye teslim olup düşmanını affeder. Ve bilhassa madem Risale-i Nur dersini dinlemişler, elbette mabeynlerinde bulunan bütün küsmekleri bırakmaya hem maslahat ve istirahat-i şahsiye ve umumiye hem Nur dairesindeki uhuvvet iktiza ediyor. Nasıl ki Denizli hapsinde birbirine düşman bütün mahpuslar, Nurlar dersiyle birbirlerine kardeş oldular ve bizim beraetimize bir sebep olup hattâ dinsizlere, serserilere de o mahpuslar hakkında “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” dedirttiler ve o mahpuslar tam teneffüs ettiler. Ben burada gördüm ki bir tek adamın yüzünden yüz adam sıkıntı çekip beraber teneffüse çıkmıyorlar. Onlara zulüm olur. Mert ve vicdanlı bir mü’min, küçük ve cüz’î bir hata veya menfaatle, yüzer zararı ehl-i imana vermez. Eğer hata etse verse çabuk tövbe etmek lâzımdır. Aziz yeni kardeşlerim ve eski mahpuslar! بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Aziz yeni kardeşlerim ve eski mahpuslar! Benim kat’î kanaatim gelmiş ki buraya girmemizin inayet-i İlahiye cihetinde bir ehemmiyetli sebebi sizsiniz. Yani, Nurlar tesellileriyle ve imanın hakikatleriyle sizi bu hapis musibetinin sıkıntılarından ve dünyevî çok zararlarından ve boşu boşuna gam ve hüzün ile giden hayatınızı faydasızlıktan, bâd-i heva zayi olmasından ve dünyanızın ağlaması gibi âhiretinizi ağlamaktan kurtarıp tam bir teselli size vermektir. Madem hakikat budur. Elbette siz dahi Denizli mahpusları ve Nur talebeleri gibi birbirinize kardeş olmanız lâzımdır. Görüyorsunuz ki bir bıçak içinize girmemek ve birbirinize tecavüz etmemek için dışarıdan gelen bütün eşyanız ve yemek ve ekmeğinizi ve çorbanızı karıştırıyorlar. Size sadakatle hizmet eden gardiyanlar çok zahmet çekiyorlar. Hem siz, beraber teneffüse çıkmıyorsunuz. Güya canavar ve vahşi gibi birbirinize saldıracaksınız. İşte şimdi sizin gibi fıtrî kahramanlık damarını taşıyan yeni arkadaşlar, bu zamanda manevî büyük bir kahramanlık ile heyete deyiniz ki: “Değil elimize bıçak, belki mavzer ve rovelver de verilse hem emir de verilse biz bu bîçare ve bizim gibi musibetzede arkadaşlarımıza dokunmayacağız. Eskiden yüz düşmanlık ve adâvetimiz dahi olsa da onları helâl edip hatırlarını kırmamaya çalışacağımıza, Kur’an’ın ve imanın ve uhuvvet-i İslâmiyenin ve maslahatımızın emriyle ve irşadıyla karar verdik.” diyerek bu hapsi bir mübarek dershaneye çeviriniz. On Üçüncü Söz’ün İkinci Makamı’nın Zeyli Leyle-i Kadirde İhtar Edilen Bir Mesele-i Mühimme Leyle-i Kadirde kalbe gelen pek geniş ve uzun bir hakikate, pek kısaca bir işaret edeceğiz. Şöyle ki: Nev-i beşer, bu son Harb-i Umumî’nin eşedd-i zulüm ve eşedd-i istibdadı ile ve merhametsiz tahribatı ile ve bir tek düşmanın yüzünden yüzer masumu perişan etmesiyle ve mağlupların dehşetli meyusiyetleriyle ve galiblerin dehşetli telaş ve hâkimiyetlerini muhafaza ve büyük tahribatlarını tamir edememelerinden gelen dehşetli vicdan azaplarıyla ve dünya hayatının bütün bütün fâni ve muvakkat olması ve medeniyet fanteziyelerinin aldatıcı ve uyutucu olduğu umuma görünmesiyle ve fıtrat-ı beşeriyedeki yüksek istidadatın ve mahiyet-i insaniyesinin umumî bir surette dehşetli yaralanmasıyla ve gaflet ve dalaletin, sert ve sağır olan tabiatın, Kur’an’ın elmas kılıncı altında parçalanmasıyla ve gaflet ve dalaletin en boğucu, aldatıcı en geniş perdesi olan siyaset-i rûy-i zeminin pek çirkin, pek gaddarane hakiki sureti görünmesiyle elbette ve elbette hiç şüphe yok ki: Şimal’de, Garp’ta, Amerika’da emareleri göründüğüne binaen nev-i beşerin maşuk-u mecazîsi olan hayat-ı dünyeviye, böyle çirkin ve geçici olmasından fıtrat-ı beşerin hakiki sevdiği, aradığı hayat-ı bâkiyeyi bütün kuvvetiyle arayacak. Ve elbette hiç şüphe yok ki: Bin üç yüz altmış senede, her asırda üç yüz elli milyon şakirdi bulunan ve her hükmüne ve davasına milyonlar ehl-i hakikat tasdik ile imza basan ve her dakikada milyonlar hâfızların kalbinde kudsiyet ile bulunup lisanlarıyla beşere ders veren ve hiçbir kitapta emsali bulunmayan bir tarzda, beşer için hayat-ı bâkiyeyi ve saadet-i ebediyeyi müjde veren ve bütün beşerin yaralarını tedavi eden Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın şiddetli, kuvvetli ve tekrarlı binler âyâtıyla, belki sarîhan ve işareten on binler defa dava edip haber veren ve sarsılmaz kat’î delillerle şüphe getirmez hadsiz hüccetleriyle hayat-ı bâkiyeyi kat’iyetle müjde ve saadet-i ebediyeyi ders vermesi, elbette nev-i beşer bütün bütün aklını kaybetmezse, maddî veya manevî bir kıyamet başlarına kopmazsa; İsveç, Norveç, Finlandiya ve İngiltere’nin Kur’an’ı kabul etmeye çalışan meşhur hatipleri ve Amerika’nın din-i hakkı arayan ehemmiyetli cemiyeti gibi rûy-i zeminin geniş kıtaları ve büyük hükûmetleri Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ı arayacaklar ve hakikatlerini anladıktan sonra bütün ruh u canlarıyla sarılacaklar. Çünkü bu hakikat noktasında kat’iyen Kur’an’ın misli yoktur ve olamaz ve hiçbir şey bu mu’cize-i ekberin yerini tutamaz. Sâniyen: Madem Risale-i Nur, bu mu’cize-i kübranın elinde bir elmas kılınç hükmünde hizmetini göstermiş ve muannid düşmanlarını teslime mecbur etmiş. Hem kalbi hem ruhu hem hissiyatı tam tenvir edecek ve ilaçlarını verecek bir tarzda hazine-i Kur’aniyenin dellâllığını yapan ve ondan başka me’hazi ve mercii olmayan ve bir mu’cize-i maneviyesi bulunan Risale-i Nur, o vazifeyi tam yapıyor ve aleyhindeki dehşetli propagandalara ve gayet muannid zındıklara tam galebe çalmış ve dalaletin en sert kuvvetli kalesi olan tabiatı, Tabiat Risalesi’yle parça parça etmiş ve gafletin en kalın ve boğucu ve geniş daire-i âfakında ve fennin en geniş perdelerinde Asâ-yı Musa’daki Meyve’nin Altıncı Meselesi ve Birinci, İkinci, Üçüncü, Sekizinci Hüccetleriyle gayet parlak bir tarzda gafleti dağıtıp nur-u tevhidi göstermiş. Elbette bize lâzım ve millete elzemdir ki şimdi resmen izin verilen din tedrisatı için hususi dershaneler açılmaya izin verilmesine binaen, Nur şakirdleri mümkün olduğu kadar her yerde küçücük birer dershane-i Nuriye açmak lâzımdır. Gerçi herkes kendi kendine bir derece istifade eder fakat herkes her bir meselesini tam anlamaz. İman hakikatlerinin izahı olduğu için hem ilim hem marifetullah hem huzur hem ibadettir. Eski medreselerde beş on seneye mukabil, inşâallah Nur medreseleri beş on haftada aynı neticeyi temin edecek ve yirmi senedir ediyor. Hem hükûmet, bu millet ve vatanın hayat-ı dünyeviyesine ve siyasiyesine ve uhreviyesine pek çok faydası bulunan bu Kur’an lemaatlarına ve Kur’an dellâlı olan Risale-i Nur’a değil ilişmek, belki tamamıyla terviç ve neşrine çalışmaları elzemdir ki geçen dehşetli günahlara keffaret ve gelecek şiddetli belalara ve anarşiliğe karşı bir set olabilsin. Said Nursî Yirmi Altıncı Lem’a’dan Yedinci Rica : Ankara kalesi tefekkürü ve hayat muhasebesidir Bir zaman ihtiyarlığımın başlangıcında, Eski Said’in gülmeleri Yeni Said’in ağlamalarına inkılab ettiği hengâmda, Ankara’daki ehl-i dünya, beni Eski Said zannedip oraya istediler; gittim. Güz mevsiminin âhirlerinde Ankara’nın benden çok ziyade ihtiyarlanmış, yıpranmış, eskimiş kalesinin başına çıktım. O kale, tahaccür etmiş hâdisat-ı tarihiye suretinde bana göründü. Senenin ihtiyarlık mevsimiyle benim ihtiyarlığım, kalenin ihtiyarlığı, beşerin ihtiyarlığı, şanlı Osmanlı Devleti’nin ihtiyarlığı ve Hilafet saltanatının vefatı ve dünyanın ihtiyarlığı; bana gayet hazîn ve rikkatli ve firkatli bir halet içinde, o yüksek kalede geçmiş zamanın derelerine ve gelecek zamanın dağlarına baktırdı ve baktım. Birbiri içinde beni ihata eden dört beş ihtiyarlık karanlıkları içinde, Ankara’da en kara bir halet-i ruhiye hissettiğimden (Hâşiye4) bir nur, bir teselli, bir rica aradım. Sağa, yani mazi olan geçmiş zamana bakıp teselli ararken bana mazi, pederimin ve ecdadımın ve nevimin bir mezar-ı ekberi suretinde göründü, teselli yerine vahşet verdi. Sol tarafım olan istikbale derman ararken baktım. Gördüm ki benim ve emsalimin ve nesl-i âtinin büyük ve karanlıklı bir kabri suretinde göründü, ünsiyet yerine dehşet verdi. Sağ ile soldan tevahhuş edip hazır günüme baktım. O gafletli ve tarihvari nazarıma o hazır gün, yarım ölmekte ve hareket-i mezbuhanedeki ızdırap çeken cismimin cenazesini taşıyan bir tabut suretinde göründü. Sonra bu cihetten dahi meyus olunca başımı kaldırıp ömrümün ağacının başına baktım. Gördüm ki o ağacın tek bir meyvesi var, o da benim cenazemdir; o ağaç üstünde duruyor, bana bakıyor. O cihetten dahi tevahhuş edip başımı aşağıya eğdim, o ömür ağacının aşağısına, köküne baktım. Gördüm ki o aşağıda olan toprak, kemiklerimin toprağıyla, mebde-i hilkatimin toprağı birbirine karışmış bir surette ayaklar altında çiğneniyor gördüm. O da derman değil belki derdime dert kattı. Sonra mecburiyetle arkama baktım. Gördüm ki esassız, fâni olan dünya, hiçlik derelerinde ve yokluk zulümatında yuvarlanıp gidiyor. Derdime merhem ararken zehir ilâve etti. O cihette dahi hayır göremediğimden ön tarafıma baktım, ileriye nazarımı gönderdim. Gördüm ki kabir kapısı tam yolumun üstünde açık görünüp ağzını açmış, bana bakıyor. Onun arkasında ebed tarafına giden cadde ve o caddede giden kafileler uzaktan uzağa nazara çarpıyor. Ve bu altı cihetten gelen dehşetlere karşı bana nokta-i istinad ve silah-ı müdafaa olacak, cüz’î bir cüz-i ihtiyarîden başka bir şey elimde yok. O hadsiz a’da ve hesapsız muzır şeylere karşı tek bir silah-ı insanî olan o cüz-i ihtiyarî hem nâkıs hem kısa hem âciz hem icadsız olduğundan, kesbden başka bir şey elinden gelmez. Ne geçmiş zamana geçebilir, tâ ondan bana gelen hüzünleri sustursun ve ne de istikbale hulûl edebilir, tâ ondan gelen korkuları men’etsin. Geçmiş ve geleceklere ait emellerime ve elemlerime faydası olmadığını gördüm. Bu altı cihetten gelen dehşet ve vahşet ve karanlık ve meyusiyet içinde çırpındığım hengâmda, birden Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın semasında parlayan iman nurları imdada yetişti. O altı ciheti o kadar tenvir edip ışıklandırdı ki gördüğüm o vahşetler, o karanlıklar yüz derece tezauf etse idi yine o nur, onlara karşı kâfi ve vâfi idi. Bütün o dehşetleri birer birer teselliye ve o vahşetleri birer birer ünsiyete çevirdi. Şöyle ki: İman, o vahşetli geçmiş zamanın mezar-ı ekber suretini yırtıp ünsiyetli bir meclis-i münevver ve bir mecma-ı ahbap olduğunu biaynelyakîn, bihakkalyakîn gösterdi. Hem iman, bir kabr-i ekber suretinde nazar-ı gaflete görünen gelecek zamanı, sevimli saadet saraylarında bir ziyafet-i Rahmaniye meclisi suretinde biilmelyakîn gösterdi. Hem iman, nazar-ı gaflete bir tabut vaziyetinde görünen hazır zamanı ve o hazır günün tabutiyet şeklini kırıp o hazır gün uhrevî bir ticaretgâh dükkânı ve şaşaalı bir misafirhane-i Rahmanî suretinde bilmüşahede gösterdi. Hem iman, nazar-ı gafletle ömür ağacının başında cenaze şeklinde görünen tek meyvesi cenaze olmadığını, belki ebedî bir hayata mazhar ve ebedî bir saadete namzet olan ruhumun eskimiş yuvasından yıldızlarda gezmek için çıktığını biilmelyakîn gösterdi. Hem iman, kemiklerimle mebde-i hilkatimin toprağı, ayak altında ehemmiyetsiz mahvolmuş kemikler olmadığını; belki o toprak, rahmet kapısı ve cennet salonunun bir perdesi olduğunu sırr-ı iman ile gösterdi. Hem iman, nazar-ı gafletle arkamda, hiçlikte, yokluk karanlığında yuvarlanan dünyanın vaziyetini sırr-ı Kur’an ile gösterdi ki o zahirî zulümatta yuvarlanan dünya ise vazifesi bitmiş, manasını ifade etmiş, neticelerini kendine bedel vücudda bırakmış bir kısım mektubat-ı Samedaniye ve sahaif-i nukuş-u Sübhaniye olduğunu gösterdi. Dünyanın mahiyeti ne olduğunu biilmelyakîn bildirdi. Hem iman, ileride gözünü açıp bana bakan kabri ve kabrin arkasında ebede giden caddeyi, nur-u Kur’an ile gösterdi ki o kabir, kuyu kapısı değil belki âlem-i nurun kapısıdır. Ve o yol ise hiçliğe ve ademistana değil belki vücuda, nuristana ve saadet-i ebediyeye giden yol olduğunu tam kanaat verecek bir derecede gösterdiğinden dertlerime hem derman hem merhem oldu. Hem iman, o elinde pek cüz’î bir kesb bulunan cüz’î bir cüz-i ihtiyarî yerine, o hadsiz düşman ve zulmetlere karşı, gayr-ı mütenahî bir kudrete istinad etmek ve hadsiz bir rahmete intisap etmek için o cüz-i ihtiyarînin eline bir vesika veriyor belki de iman, o cüz-i ihtiyarînin elinde bir vesika oluyor. Hem o cüz-i ihtiyarî olan silah-ı insanî, gerçi zatında hem kısa hem âciz hem noksandır. Fakat nasıl ki bir asker, cüz’î kuvvetini devlet hesabına istimal ettiği vakit, binler derece kuvvetinden fazla işler görür; öyle de sırr-ı imanla o cüz’î cüz-i ihtiyarî, Cenab-ı Hak namına onun yolunda istimal edilse beş yüz sene genişliğinde bir cenneti dahi kazanabilir. Hem iman, geçmiş ve gelecek zamana nüfuz edemeyen o cüz-i ihtiyarînin dizginini cismin elinden alıp kalbe ve ruha teslim eder. Ruh ve kalbin daire-i hayatı ise cisim gibi hazır zamana münhasır olmadığından pek çok seneler maziden, pek çok seneler istikbalden daire-i hayatına dâhil olduğundan o cüz-i ihtiyarî, cüz’iyetten çıkıp külliyet kesbeder. Zaman-ı mazinin en derin derelerine kuvvet-i iman ile girebildiği ve hüzünlerin zulmetlerini def’edebildiği gibi; nur-u iman ile istikbalin en uzak dağlarına kadar çıkar, korkuları izale eder. İşte ey benim gibi ihtiyarlık zahmetini çeken ihtiyar ve hemşire ihtiyareler! Madem elhamdülillah biz ehl-i imanız ve madem imanda bu kadar nurlu, lezzetli, sevimli, şirin defineler var ve madem ihtiyarlığımız bizi bu definenin içine daha ziyade sevk ediyor elbette imanlı ihtiyarlıktan şekva değil belki binler teşekkür etmeliyiz. Meyve Risalesi’nden Altıncı Mesele :Bize Hâlık’ımızı tanıttır, muallimlerimiz Allah’tan bahsetmiyorlar Risale-i Nur’un çok yerlerinde izahı ve kat’î hadsiz hüccetleri bulunan iman-ı billah rüknünün binler küllî bürhanlarından bir tek bürhana kısaca bir işarettir. Kastamonu’da lise talebelerinden bir kısmı yanıma geldiler. “Bize Hâlık’ımızı tanıttır, muallimlerimiz Allah’tan bahsetmiyorlar.” dediler. Ben dedim: Sizin okuduğunuz fenlerden her fen, kendi lisan-ı mahsusuyla mütemadiyen Allah’tan bahsedip Hâlık’ı tanıttırıyorlar. Muallimleri değil, onları dinleyiniz. Mesela, nasıl ki mükemmel bir eczahane ki her kavanozunda hârika ve hassas mizanlarla alınmış hayattar macunlar ve tiryaklar var. Şüphesiz gayet maharetli ve kimyager ve hakîm bir eczacıyı gösterir. Öyle de küre-i arz eczahanesinde bulunan dört yüz bin çeşit nebatat ve hayvanat kavanozlarındaki zîhayat macunlar ve tiryaklar cihetiyle, bu çarşıdaki eczahaneden ne derece ziyade mükemmel ve büyük olması nisbetinde, okuduğunuz fenn-i tıp mikyasıyla küre-i arz eczahane-i kübrasının eczacısı olan Hakîm-i Zülcelal’i hattâ kör gözlere de gösterir, tanıttırır. Hem mesela, nasıl bir hârika fabrika ki binler çeşit çeşit kumaşları basit bir maddeden dokuyor. Şeksiz, bir fabrikatörü ve maharetli bir makinisti tanıttırır. Öyle de küre-i arz denilen yüz binler başlı, her başında yüz binler mükemmel fabrika bulunan bu seyyar makine-i Rabbaniye, ne derece bu insan fabrikasından büyükse, mükemmelse o derecede okuduğunuz fenn-i makine mikyasıyla küre-i arzın ustasını ve sahibini bildirir ve tanıttırır. Hem mesela, nasıl ki gayet mükemmel bin bir çeşit erzak etrafından celbedip içinde muntazaman istif ve ihzar edilmiş depo ve iaşe ambarı ve dükkân, şeksiz bir fevkalâde iaşe ve erzak mâlikini ve sahibini ve memurunu bildirir. Öyle de bir senede yirmi dört bin senelik bir dairede muntazaman seyahat eden ve yüz binler ve ayrı ayrı erzak isteyen taifeleri içine alan ve seyahatiyle mevsimlere uğrayıp baharı bir büyük vagon gibi binler ayrı ayrı taamlarla doldurarak kışta erzakı tükenen bîçare zîhayatlara getiren ve küre-i arz denilen bu Rahmanî iaşe ambarı ve bir sefine-i Sübhaniye ve bin bir çeşit cihazatı ve malları ve konserve paketleri taşıyan bu depo ve dükkân-ı Rabbanî, ne derece o fabrikadan büyük ve mükemmel ise okuduğunuz ve okuyacağınız fenn-i iaşe mikyasıyla o kat’iyette ve o derecede küre-i arz deposunun sahibini, mutasarrıfını, müdebbirini bildirir, tanıttırır, sevdirir. Hem nasıl ki dört yüz bin millet içinde bulunan ve her milletin istediği erzakı ayrı ve istimal ettiği silahı ayrı ve giydiği elbisesi ayrı ve talimatı ayrı ve terhisatı ayrı olan bir ordunun mu’cizekâr bir kumandanı, tek başıyla bütün o ayrı ayrı milletlerin ayrı ayrı erzaklarını ve çeşit çeşit eslihalarını ve elbiselerini ve cihazatlarını, hiçbirini unutmayarak ve şaşırmayarak verdiği o acib ordu ve ordugâh, şüphesiz bedahetle o hârika kumandanı gösterir, takdirkârane sevdirir. Aynen öyle de zemin yüzünün ordugâhında ve her baharda yeniden silah altına alınmış bir yeni ordu-yu Sübhanîde, nebatat ve hayvanat milletlerinden dört yüz bin nev’in çeşit çeşit elbise, erzak, esliha, talim, terhisleri gayet mükemmel ve muntazam ve hiçbirini unutmayarak ve şaşırmayarak bir tek kumandan-ı a’zam tarafından verilen küre-i arzın bahar ordugâhı, ne derece mezkûr insan ordu ve ordugâhından büyük ve mükemmel ise sizin okuyacağınız fenn-i askerî mikyasıyla, dikkatli ve aklı başında olanlara o derece küre-i arzın hâkimini ve Rabb’ini ve müdebbirini ve Kumandan-ı Akdes’ini hayretler ve takdislerle bildirir ve tahmid ve tesbihle sevdirir. Hem nasıl ki bir hârika şehirde milyonlar elektrik lambaları hareket ederek her yeri gezerler, yanmak maddeleri tükenmiyor bir tarzdaki elektrik lambaları ve fabrikası; şeksiz, bedahetle elektriği idare eden ve seyyar lambaları yapan ve fabrikayı kuran ve iştial maddelerini getiren bir mu’cizekâr ustayı ve fevkalâde kudretli bir elektrikçiyi hayretler ve tebriklerle tanıttırır, yaşasınlar ile sevdirir. Aynen öyle de bu âlem şehrinde dünya sarayının damındaki yıldız lambaları, bir kısmı –kozmoğrafyanın dediğine bakılsa– küre-i arzdan bin defa büyük ve top güllesinden yetmiş defa süratli hareket ettikleri halde, intizamını bozmuyor, birbirine çarpmıyor, sönmüyor, yanmak maddeleri tükenmiyor. Okuduğunuz kozmoğrafyanın dediğine göre, küre-i arzdan bir milyon defadan ziyade büyük ve bir milyon seneden ziyade yaşayan ve bir misafirhane-i Rahmaniyede bir lamba ve soba olan güneşimizin yanmasının devamı için her gün küre-i arzın denizleri kadar gaz yağı ve dağları kadar kömür veya bin arz kadar odun yığınları lâzımdır ki sönmesin. Ve onu ve onun gibi ulvi yıldızları gaz yağsız, odunsuz, kömürsüz yandıran ve söndürmeyen ve beraber çabuk gezdiren ve birbirine çarptırmayan bir nihayetsiz kudreti ve saltanatı, ışık parmaklarıyla gösteren bu kâinat şehr-i muhteşemindeki dünya sarayının elektrik lambaları ve idareleri ne derece o misalden daha büyük, daha mükemmeldir, o derecede sizin okuduğunuz veya okuyacağınız fenn-i elektrik mikyasıyla bu meşher-i a’zam-ı kâinatın sultanını, münevvirini, müdebbirini, sâni’ini, o nurani yıldızları şahit göstererek tanıttırır. Tesbihatla, takdisatla sevdirir, perestiş ettirir. Hem mesela, nasıl ki bir kitap bulunsa ki bir satırında bir kitap ince yazılmış ve her bir kelimesinde ince kalemle bir sure-i Kur’aniye yazılmış, gayet manidar ve bütün meseleleri birbirini teyid eder ve kâtibini ve müellifini fevkalâde maharetli ve iktidarlı gösteren bir acib mecmua; şeksiz, gündüz gibi kâtip ve musannifini kemalâtıyla, hünerleriyle bildirir, tanıttırır. “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” cümleleriyle takdir ettirir. Aynen öyle de bu kâinat kitab-ı kebiri ki bir tek sahifesi olan zemin yüzünde ve bir tek forması olan baharda, üç yüz bin ayrı ayrı kitaplar hükmündeki üç yüz bin nebatî ve hayvanî taifeleri beraber, birbiri içinde, yanlışsız, hatasız, karıştırmayarak, şaşırmayarak; mükemmel, muntazam ve bazen ağaç gibi bir kelimede bir kasideyi; ve çekirdek gibi bir noktada bir kitabın tamam fihristesini yazan bir kalem işlediğini gözümüzle gördüğümüz bu nihayetsiz manidar ve her kelimesinde çok hikmetler bulunan şu mecmua-i kâinat ve bu mücessem Kur’an-ı Ekber-i Âlem, mezkûr misaldeki kitaptan ne derece büyük ve mükemmel ve manidar ise o derecede sizin okuduğunuz fenn-i hikmetü’l-eşya ve mektepte bilfiil mübaşeret ettiğiniz fenn-i kıraat ve fenn-i kitabet, geniş mikyaslarıyla ve dürbün gözleriyle bu kitab-ı kâinatın nakkaşını, kâtibini hadsiz kemalâtıyla tanıttırır. “Allahu ekber” cümlesiyle bildirir, “Sübhanallah” takdisiyle tarif eder, “Elhamdülillah” senalarıyla sevdirir. İşte bu fenlere kıyasen, yüzer fünundan her bir fen, geniş mikyasıyla ve hususi âyinesiyle ve dürbünlü gözüyle ve ibretli nazarıyla bu kâinatın Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’ini esmasıyla bildirir; sıfâtını, kemalâtını tanıttırır. İşte bu muhteşem ve parlak bir bürhan-ı vahdaniyet olan mezkûr hücceti ders vermek içindir ki Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan çok tekrar ile en ziyade رَبُّ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ ve خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ âyetleriyle Hâlık’ımızı bize tanıttırıyor, diye o mektepli gençlere dedim. Onlar dahi tamamıyla kabul edip tasdik ederek: “Hadsiz şükür olsun Rabb’imize ki tam kudsî ve ayn-ı hakikat bir ders aldık. Allah senden razı olsun.” dediler. Ben de dedim: İnsan, binler çeşit elemler ile müteellim ve binler nevi lezzetler ile mütelezziz olacak bir zîhayat makine ve gayet derece acziyle beraber hadsiz maddî, manevî düşmanları ve nihayetsiz fakrıyla beraber hadsiz zahirî ve bâtınî ihtiyaçları bulunan ve mütemadiyen zeval ve firak tokatlarını yiyen bir bîçare mahluk iken, birden iman ve ubudiyetle böyle bir Padişah-ı Zülcelal’e intisap edip bütün düşmanlarına karşı bir nokta-i istinad ve bütün hâcatına medar bir nokta-i istimdad bularak herkes mensup olduğu efendisinin şerefiyle, makamıyla iftihar ettiği gibi o da böyle nihayetsiz Kadîr ve Rahîm bir Padişah’a iman ile intisap etse ve ubudiyetle hizmetine girse ve ecelin idam ilanını kendi hakkında terhis tezkeresine çevirse ne kadar memnun ve minnettar ve ne kadar müteşekkirane iftihar edebilir, kıyas ediniz. O mektepli gençlere dediğim gibi musibetzede mahpuslara da tekrar ile derim: Onu tanıyan ve itaat eden zindanda dahi olsa bahtiyardır. Onu unutan saraylarda da olsa zindandadır, bedbahttır. Hattâ bir bahtiyar mazlum, idam olunurken bedbaht zalimlere demiş: “Ben idam olmuyorum. Belki terhis ile saadete gidiyorum. Fakat ben de sizi idam-ı ebedî ile mahkûm gördüğümden sizden tam intikamımı alıyorum.” لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ diyerek sürur ile teslim-i ruh eder. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ Onuncu Söz’ün Mühim Bir Zeyli ve Lâhikasının Birinci Parçası : Haşir hakkında بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ فَسُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ حٖينَ تُمْسُونَ وَحٖينَ تُصْبِحُونَ ۞ وَلَهُ الْحَمْدُ فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَعَشِيًّا وَحٖينَ تُظْهِرُونَ ۞ يُخْرِجُ الْحَىَّ مِنَ الْمَيِّتِ وَيُخْرِجُ الْمَيِّتَ مِنَ الْحَىِّ وَيُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا وَكَذٰلِكَ تُخْرَجُونَ ۞ وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖٓ اَنْ خَلَقَكُمْ مِنْ تُرَابٍ ثُمَّ اِذَٓا اَنْتُمْ بَشَرٌ تَنْتَشِرُونَ ۞ وَ مِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖٓ اَنْ خَلَقَ لَكُمْ مِنْ اَنْفُسِكُمْ اَزْوَاجًا لِتَسْكُنُٓوا اِلَيْهَا وَ جَعَلَ بَيْنَكُمْ مَوَدَّةً وَ رَحْمَةً اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يَتَفَكَّرُونَ ۞ وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ خَلْقُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَاخْتِلَافُ اَلْسِنَتِكُمْ وَ اَلْوَانِكُمْ اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَاتٍ لِلْعَالِمٖينَ ۞ وَ مِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ مَنَامُكُمْ بِالَّيْلِ وَ النَّهَارِ وَابْتِغَٓاؤُكُمْ مِنْ فَضْلِهٖ اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يَسْمَعُونَ ۞ وَ مِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ يُرٖيكُمُ الْبَرْقَ خَوْفًا وَ طَمَعًا وَ يُنَزِّلُ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ مَٓاءً فَيُحْيٖى بِهِ الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يَعْقِلُونَ ۞ وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖٓ اَنْ تَقُومَ السَّمَٓاءُ وَالْاَرْضُ بِاَمْرِهٖ ثُمَّ اِذَا دَعَاكُمْ دَعْوَةً مِنَ الْاَرْضِ اِذَٓا اَنْتُمْ تَخْرُجُونَ ۞ وَ لَهُ مَنْ فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ كُلٌّ لَهُ قَانِتُونَ ۞ وَ هُوَ الَّذٖى يَبْدَؤُا الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعٖيدُهُ وَ هُوَ اَهْوَنُ عَلَيْهِ وَلَهُ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ ۞ İmanın bir kutbunu gösteren bu semavî âyât-ı kübranın ve haşri ispat eden şu kudsî berahin-i uzmanın bir nükte-i ekberi ve bir hüccet-i a’zamı, bu Dokuzuncu Şuâ’da beyan edilecek. Latîf bir inayet-i Rabbaniyedir ki bundan otuz sene evvel Eski Said, yazdığı tefsir mukaddimesi Muhakemat namındaki eserin âhirinde “İkinci Maksat: Kur’an’da haşre işaret eden iki âyet tefsir ve beyan edilecek. نَخُو بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ” deyip durmuş, daha yazamamış. Hâlık-ı Rahîm’ime delail ve emarat-ı haşriye adedince şükür ve hamdolsun ki otuz sene sonra tevfik ihsan eyledi. Evet, bundan dokuz on sene evvel, o iki âyetten birinci âyet olan فَانْظُرْ اِلٰٓى اٰثَارِ رَحْمَتِ اللّٰهِ كَيْفَ يُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا اِنَّ ذٰلِكَ لَمُحْيِى الْمَوْتٰى وَهُوَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ ferman-ı İlahî’nin iki parlak ve çok kuvvetli hüccetleri ve tefsirleri bulunan Onuncu Söz ile Yirmi Dokuzuncu Söz’ü in’am etti, münkirleri susturdu. Hem iman-ı haşrînin hücum edilmez o iki metin kalesinden dokuz ve on sene sonra ikinci âyet olan başta mezkûr âyât-ı ekberin tefsirini bu risale ile ikram etti. İşte bu Dokuzuncu Şuâ, mezkûr âyâtıyla işaret edilen dokuz âlî makam ve bir ehemmiyetli mukaddimeden ibarettir. Mukaddime Haşir akidesinin pek çok ruhî faydalarından ve hayatî neticelerinden bir tek netice-i câmiayı ihtisar ile beyan ve hayat-ı insaniyeye hususan hayat-ı içtimaiyesine ne derece lüzumlu ve zarurî olduğunu izhar ve bu iman-ı haşrî akidesinin pek çok hüccetlerinden bir tek hüccet-i külliyeyi icmal ile göstermek ve o akide-i haşriye ne derece bedihî ve şüphesiz bulunduğunu ifade etmekten ibaret olarak iki noktadır. Birinci Nokta: Âhiret akidesi, hayat-ı içtimaiye ve şahsiye-i insaniyenin üssü’l-esası ve saadetinin ve kemalâtının esasatı olduğuna, yüzer delillerinden bir mikyas olarak yalnız dört tanesine işaret edeceğiz: Birincisi: Nev-i beşerin bir cihette hemen yarısını teşkil eden çocuklar, yalnız cennet fikriyle onlara dehşetli ve ağlatıcı görünen ölümlere ve vefatlara karşı dayanabilirler. Ve gayet zayıf ve nazik vücudlarında bir kuvve-i maneviye bulabilirler. Ve her şeyden çabuk ağlayan gayet mukavemetsiz mizac-ı ruhlarında, o cennet ile bir ümit bulup mesrurane yaşayabilirler. Mesela, cennet fikriyle der: “Benim küçük kardeşim veya arkadaşım öldü, cennetin bir kuşu oldu. Cennette gezer, bizden daha güzel yaşar.” Yoksa her vakit etrafında kendi gibi çocukların ve büyüklerin ölümleri, o zayıf bîçarelerin endişeli nazarlarına çarpması; mukavemetlerini ve kuvve-i maneviyelerini zîr ü zeber ederek gözleriyle beraber ruh, kalp, akıl gibi bütün letaifini dahi öyle ağlattıracak, ya mahvolup veya divane bir bedbaht hayvan olacaktı. İkinci Delil: Nev-i insanın bir cihette nısfı olan ihtiyarlar, yalnız hayat-ı uhreviye ile yakınlarında bulunan kabre karşı tahammül edebilirler. Ve çok alâkadar oldukları hayatlarının yakında sönmesine ve güzel dünyalarının kapanmasına mukabil bir teselli bulabilirler ve çocuk hükmüne geçen seriü’t-teessür ruhlarında ve mizaçlarında, mevt ve zevalden çıkan elîm ve dehşetli meyusiyete karşı ancak hayat-ı bâkiye ümidiyle mukabele edebilirler. Yoksa o şefkate lâyık muhteremler ve sükûnete ve istirahat-i kalbiyeye çok muhtaç o endişeli babalar ve analar, öyle bir vaveylâ-i ruhî ve bir dağdağa-i kalbî hissedeceklerdi ki bu dünya onlara zulmetli bir zindan ve hayat dahi kasavetli bir azap olurdu. Üçüncü Delil: İnsanların hayat-ı içtimaiyesinin medarı olan gençler, delikanlılar, şiddet-i galeyanda olan hissiyatlarını ve ifratkâr bulunan nefis ve hevalarını tecavüzattan ve zulümlerden ve tahribattan durduran ve hayat-ı içtimaiyenin hüsn-ü cereyanını temin eden yalnız cehennem fikridir. Yoksa cehennem endişesi olmazsa “El-hükmü li’l-galib” kaidesiyle o sarhoş delikanlılar, hevesatları peşinde bîçare zayıflara, âcizlere, dünyayı cehenneme çevireceklerdi ve yüksek insaniyeti gayet süflî bir hayvaniyete döndüreceklerdi. Dördüncü Delil: Nev-i beşerin hayat-ı dünyeviyesinde en cem’iyetli merkez ve en esaslı zemberek ve dünyevî saadet için bir cennet, bir melce, bir tahassungâh ise aile hayatıdır. Ve herkesin hanesi, küçük bir dünyasıdır. Ve o hane ve aile hayatının hayatı ve saadeti ise samimi ve ciddi ve vefadarane hürmet ve hakiki ve şefkatli ve fedakârane merhamet ile olabilir. Ve bu hakiki hürmet ve samimi merhamet ise ebedî bir arkadaşlık ve daimî bir refakat ve sermedî bir beraberlik ve hadsiz bir zamanda ve hudutsuz bir hayatta birbiriyle pederane, ferzendane, kardeşane, arkadaşane münasebetlerin bulunmak fikriyle, akidesiyle olabilir. Mesela, der: “Bu haremim, ebedî bir âlemde, ebedî bir hayatta, daimî bir refika-i hayatımdır. Şimdilik ihtiyar ve çirkin olmuş ise de zararı yok. Çünkü ebedî bir güzelliği var, gelecek. Ve böyle daimî arkadaşlığın hatırı için her bir fedakârlığı ve merhameti yaparım.” diyerek o ihtiyare karısına, güzel bir huri gibi muhabbetle, şefkatle, merhametle mukabele edebilir. Yoksa kısacık bir iki saat surî bir refakatten sonra ebedî bir firak ve müfarakata uğrayan arkadaşlık, elbette gayet surî ve muvakkat ve esassız, hayvan gibi bir rikkat-i cinsiye manasında ve bir mecazî merhamet ve sun’î bir hürmet verebilir. Ve hayvanatta olduğu gibi başka menfaatler ve sair galip hisler, o hürmet ve merhameti mağlup edip o dünya cennetini, cehenneme çevirir. İşte iman-ı haşrînin yüzer neticesinden birisi, hayat-ı içtimaiye-i insaniyeye taalluk eder. Ve bu tek neticenin de yüzer cihetinden ve faydalarından mezkûr dört delile sairleri kıyas edilse anlaşılır ki hakikat-i haşriyenin tahakkuku ve vukuu, insaniyetin ulvi hakikati ve küllî hâceti derecesinde kat’îdir. Belki insanın midesindeki ihtiyacın vücudu, taamların vücuduna delâlet ve şehadetinden daha zahirdir ve daha ziyade tahakkukunu bildirir. Ve eğer bu hakikat-i haşriyenin neticeleri insaniyetten çıksa o çok ehemmiyetli ve yüksek ve hayattar olan insaniyet mahiyeti, murdar ve mikrop yuvası bir laşe hükmüne sukut edeceğini ispat eder. Beşerin idare ve ahlâk ve içtimaiyatı ile çok alâkadar olan içtimaiyyun ve siyasiyyun ve ahlâkiyyunun kulakları çınlasın! Gelsinler, bu boşluğu ne ile doldurabilirler ve bu derin yaraları ne ile tedavi edebilirler? İkinci Nokta: Hakikat-i haşriyenin hadsiz bürhanlarından sair erkân-ı imaniyeden gelen şehadetlerin hülâsasından çıkan bir bürhanı, gayet muhtasar bir surette beyan eder. Şöyle ki: Hazret-i Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın risaletine delâlet eden bütün mu’cizeleri ve bütün delail-i nübüvveti ve hakkaniyetinin bütün bürhanları, birden hakikat-i haşriyenin tahakkukuna şehadet ederek ispat ederler. Çünkü bu zatın bütün hayatında bütün davaları, vahdaniyetten sonra haşirde temerküz ediyor. Hem umum peygamberleri tasdik eden ve ettiren bütün mu’cizeleri ve hüccetleri, aynı hakikate şehadet eder. Hem وَ بِرُسُلِهٖ kelimesinden gelen şehadeti bedahet derecesine çıkaran وَ كُتُبِهٖ şehadeti de aynı hakikate şehadet eder. Şöyle ki: Başta Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın hakkaniyetini ispat eden bütün mu’cizeleri, hüccetleri ve hakikatleri, birden hakikat-i haşriyenin tahakkukuna ve vukuuna şehadet edip ispat ederler. Çünkü Kur’an’ın hemen üçten birisi haşirdir ve ekser kısa surelerinin başlarında gayet kuvvetli âyât-ı haşriyedir. Sarîhan ve işareten binler âyâtıyla aynı hakikati haber verir, ispat eder, gösterir. Mesela اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ ۞ يَٓا اَيُّهَا النَّاسُ اتَّقُوا رَبَّكُمْ اِنَّ زَلْزَلَةَ السَّاعَةِ شَىْءٌ عَظٖيمٌ ۞ اِذَا زُلْزِلَتِ الْاَرْضُ زِلْزَالَهَا ۞ اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْفَطَرَتْ ۞ اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْشَقَّتْ ۞ عَمَّ يَتَسَٓاءَلُونَ ۞ هَلْ اَتٰيكَ حَدٖيثُ الْغَاشِيَةِ gibi otuz kırk surelerin başlarında bütün kat’iyetle hakikat-i haşriyeyi kâinatın en ehemmiyetli ve vâcib bir hakikati olduğunu göstermekle beraber, sair âyetler dahi o hakikatin çeşit çeşit delillerini beyan edip ikna eder. Acaba bir tek âyetin bir tek işareti, gözümüz önünde ulûm-u İslâmiyede müteaddid ilmî, kevnî hakikatleri meyve veren bir kitabın binler böyle şehadetleri ve davaları ile güneş gibi zuhur eden iman-ı haşrî hakikatsiz olması; güneşin inkârı belki kâinatın ademi gibi hiçbir cihet-i imkânı var mı ve yüz derece muhal ve bâtıl olmaz mı? Acaba bir sultanın bir tek işareti yalan olmamak için bazen bir ordu hareket edip çarpıştığı halde, o pek ciddi ve izzetli sultanın binler sözleri ve vaadleri ve tehditlerini yalan çıkarmak, hiçbir cihette kabil midir ve hakikatsiz olmak mümkün müdür? Acaba on üç asırda fâsılasız olarak hadsiz ruhlara, akıllara, kalplere, nefislere hak ve hakikat dairesinde hükmeden, terbiye eden, idare eden bu manevî Sultan-ı Zîşan’ın bir tek işareti böyle bir hakikati ispat etmeye kâfi iken binler tasrihat ile bu hakikat-i haşriyeyi gösterip ispat ettikten sonra, o hakikati tanımayan bir echel ahmak için cehennem azabı lâzım gelmez mi ve ayn-ı adalet olmaz mı? Hem birer zamana ve birer devre hükmeden bütün semavî suhufları ve mukaddes kitapları dahi bütün istikbale ve umum zamanlara hükümran olan Kur’an’ın tafsilatla, izahatla, tekrar ile beyan ve ispat ettiği hakikat-i haşriyeyi, asırlarına ve zamanlarına göre o hakikati kat’î kabul ile beraber, tafsilatsız ve perdeli ve muhtasar bir surette beyan fakat kuvvetli bir tarzda iddia ve ispatları, Kur’an’ın davasını binler imza ile tasdik ederler. Bu bahsin münasebetiyle Risale-i Münâcat’ın âhirinde, “iman-ı bi’l-yevmi’l-âhir” rüknüne, sair rükünlerin hususan “rusül” ve “kütüb”ün şehadetini, münâcat suretinde zikredilen pek kuvvetli ve hülâsalı ve bütün evhamları izale eden bir hüccet-i haşriye aynen buraya giriyor. Şöyle ki Münâcat’ta demiş: Ey Rabb-i Rahîm’im! Resul-i Ekrem’inin talimiyle ve Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in dersiyle anladım ki: Başta Kur’an ve Resul-i Ekrem’in olarak bütün mukaddes kitaplar ve peygamberler, bu dünyada ve her tarafta numuneleri görülen celalli ve cemalli isimlerinin tecellileri daha parlak bir surette ebedü’l-âbâdda devam edeceğine ve bu fâni âlemde rahîmane cilveleri, numuneleri müşahede edilen ihsanatının daha şaşaalı bir tarzda dâr-ı saadette istimrarına ve bekasına ve bu kısa hayat-ı dünyeviyede onları zevk ile gören ve muhabbet ile refakat eden müştakların, ebedde dahi refakatlerine ve beraber bulunmalarına icma ve ittifak ile şehadet ve delâlet ve işaret ederler. Hem yüzer mu’cizat-ı bâhirelerine ve âyât-ı kātıalarına istinaden, başta Resul-i Ekrem ve Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in olarak bütün nurani ruhların sahipleri olan peygamberler ve bütün münevver kalplerin kutubları olan veliler ve bütün keskin ve nurlu akılların madenleri olan sıddıkînler, bütün suhuf-u semaviyede ve kütüb-ü mukaddesede senin çok tekrar ile ettiğin binler vaadlerine ve tehditlerine istinaden hem senin kudret ve rahmet ve inayet ve hikmet ve celal ve cemal gibi âhireti iktiza eden kudsî sıfatlarına, şe’nlerine ve senin izzet-i celaline ve saltanat-ı rububiyetine itimaden hem âhiretin izlerini ve tereşşuhatını bildiren hadsiz keşfiyatlarına ve müşahedelerine ve ilmelyakîn ve aynelyakîn derecesinde bulunan itikadlarına ve imanlarına binaen saadet-i ebediyeyi insanlara müjdeliyorlar. Ehl-i dalalet için cehennem ve ehl-i hidayet için cennet bulunduğunu haber verip ilan ediyorlar. Kuvvetli iman edip şehadet ediyorlar. Ey Kadîr-i Hakîm! Ey Rahman-ı Rahîm! Ey Sadıku’l-Va’di’l-Kerîm! Ey izzet ve azamet ve celal sahibi Kahhar-ı Zülcelal! Bu kadar sadık dostlarını, bu kadar vaadlerini ve bu kadar sıfât ve şuunatını yalancı çıkarmak, tekzip etmek ve saltanat-ı rububiyetinin kat’î mukteziyatını tekzip edip yapmamak ve senin sevdiğin ve onlar dahi seni tasdik ve itaat etmekle kendilerini sana sevdiren hadsiz makbul ibadının âhirete bakan hadsiz dualarını ve davalarını reddetmek, dinlememek ve küfür ve isyan ile ve seni vaadinde tekzip etmekle, senin azamet-i kibriyana dokunan ve izzet-i celaline dokunduran ve uluhiyetinin haysiyetine ilişen ve şefkat-i rububiyetini müteessir eden ehl-i dalaleti ve ehl-i küfrü haşrin inkârında, onları tasdik etmekten yüz binler derece mukaddessin ve hadsiz derece münezzeh ve âlîsin. Böyle nihayetsiz bir zulümden ve nihayetsiz bir çirkinlikten, senin o nihayetsiz adaletini ve nihayetsiz cemalini ve hadsiz rahmetini, hadsiz derece takdis ediyoruz. Ve bütün kuvvetimizle iman ederiz ki: O yüz binler sadık elçilerin ve o hadsiz doğru dellâl-ı saltanatın olan enbiya, asfiya, evliyalar; hakkalyakîn, aynelyakîn, ilmelyakîn suretinde senin uhrevî rahmet hazinelerine, âlem-i bekadaki ihsanatının definelerine ve dâr-ı saadette tamamıyla zuhur eden güzel isimlerinin hârika güzel cilvelerine şehadetleri hak ve hakikattir ve işaretleri doğru ve mutabıktır ve beşaretleri sadık ve vakidir. Ve onlar, bütün hakikatlerin mercii ve güneşi ve hâmisi olan “Hak” isminin en büyük bir şuâı, bu hakikat-i ekber-i haşriye olduğunu iman ederek senin emrin ile senin ibadına hak dairesinde ders veriyorlar ve ayn-ı hakikat olarak talim ediyorlar. Yâ Rab! Bunların ders ve talimlerinin hakkı ve hürmeti için bize ve Risale-i Nur talebelerine iman-ı ekmel ve hüsn-ü hâtime ver. Ve bizleri onların şefaatlerine mazhar eyle, âmin! Hem nasıl ki Kur’an’ın, belki bütün semavî kitapların hakkaniyetini ispat eden umum deliller ve hüccetler ve Habibullah’ın belki bütün enbiyanın nübüvvetlerini ispat eden umum mu’cizeler ve bürhanlar, dolayısıyla en büyük müddeaları olan âhiretin tahakkukuna delâlet ederler. Aynen öyle de Vâcibü’l-vücud’un vücuduna ve vahdetine şehadet eden ekser deliller ve hüccetler, dolayısıyla rububiyetin ve uluhiyetin en büyük medarı ve mazharı olan dâr-ı saadetin ve âlem-i bekanın vücuduna, açılmasına şehadet ederler. Çünkü gelecek makamatta beyan ve ispat edileceği gibi; Zat-ı Vâcibü’l-vücud’un hem mevcudiyeti hem umum sıfatları hem ekser isimleri hem rububiyet, uluhiyet, rahmet, inayet, hikmet, adalet gibi vasıfları, şe’nleri lüzum derecesinde âhireti iktiza ve vücub derecesinde bâki bir âlemi istilzam ve zaruret derecesinde mükâfat ve mücazat için haşri ve neşri isterler. Evet, madem ezelî, ebedî bir Allah var; elbette saltanat-ı uluhiyetinin sermedî bir medarı olan âhiret vardır. Ve madem bu kâinatta ve zîhayatta gayet haşmetli ve hikmetli ve şefkatli bir rububiyet-i mutlaka var ve görünüyor. Elbette o rububiyetin haşmetini sukuttan ve hikmetini abesiyetten ve şefkatini gadirden kurtaran ebedî bir dâr-ı saadet bulunacak ve girilecek. Hem madem göz ile görünen bu hadsiz in’amlar, ihsanlar, lütuflar, keremler, inayetler, rahmetler; perde-i gayb arkasında bir Zat-ı Rahman-ı Rahîm’in bulunduğunu sönmemiş akıllara, ölmemiş kalplere gösterir. Elbette in’amı istihzadan ve ihsanı aldatmaktan ve inayeti adâvetten ve rahmeti azaptan ve lütf u keremi ihanetten halâs eden ve ihsanı ihsan eden ve nimeti nimet eden bir âlem-i bâkide bir hayat-ı bâkiye var ve olacaktır. Hem madem bahar faslında zeminin dar sahifesinde hatasız yüz bin kitabı birbiri içinde yazan bir kalem-i kudret gözümüz önünde yorulmadan işliyor. Ve o kalem sahibi yüz bin defa ahd ve vaad etmiş ki: “Bu dar yerde ve karışık ve birbiri içinde yazılan bahar kitabından daha kolay olarak geniş bir yerde güzel ve lâyemut bir kitabı yazacağım ve size okutturacağım.” diye bütün fermanlarda o kitaptan bahsediyor. Elbette ve herhalde o kitabın aslı yazılmış ve haşir ve neşir ile hâşiyeleri de yazılacak ve umumun defter-i a’malleri onda kaydedilecek. Hem madem bu arz, kesret-i mahlukat cihetiyle ve mütemadiyen değişen yüz binler çeşit çeşit enva-ı zevi’l-hayat ve zevi’l-ervahın meskeni, menşei, fabrikası, meşheri, mahşeri olması haysiyetiyle bu kâinatın kalbi, merkezi, hülâsası, neticesi, sebeb-i hilkati olarak gayet büyük öyle bir ehemmiyeti var ki küçüklüğüyle beraber koca semavata karşı denk tutulmuş. Semavî fermanlarda daima رَبُّ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ deniliyor. Ve madem bu mahiyetteki arzın her tarafına hükmeden ve ekser mahlukatına tasarruf eden ve ekser zîhayat mevcudatını teshir edip kendi etrafına toplattıran ve ekser masnuatını kendi hevesatının hendesesiyle ve ihtiyacatının düsturlarıyla öyle güzelce tanzim ve teşhir ve tezyin ve çok antika nevilerini liste gibi birer yerlerde öyle toplayıp süslettirir ki değil yalnız ins ve cin nazarlarını, belki semavat ehlinin ve kâinatın nazar-ı dikkatlerini ve takdirlerini ve kâinat sahibinin nazar-ı istihsanını celbetmekle gayet büyük bir ehemmiyet ve kıymet alan ve bu haysiyetle bu kâinatın hikmet-i hilkati ve büyük neticesi ve kıymetli meyvesi ve arzın halifesi olduğunu, fenleriyle, sanatlarıyla gösteren ve dünya cihetinde Sâni’-i âlem’in mu’cizeli sanatlarını gayet güzelce teşhir ve tanzim ettiği için isyan ve küfrüyle beraber dünyada bırakılan ve azabı tehir edilen ve bu hizmeti için imhal edilip muvaffakıyet gören nev-i benî-Âdem var. Ve madem bu mahiyetteki nev-i benî-Âdem, mizaç ve hilkat itibarıyla gayet zayıf ve âciz ve gayet acz ve fakrıyla beraber hadsiz ihtiyacatı ve teellümatı olduğu halde, bütün bütün kuvvetinin ve ihtiyarının fevkinde olarak koca küre-i arzı, o nev-i insana lüzumu bulunan her nevi madenlere mahzen ve her nevi taamlara ambar ve nev-i insanın hoşuna gidecek her çeşit mallara bir dükkân suretine getiren gayet kuvvetli ve hikmetli ve şefkatli bir mutasarrıf var ki böyle nev-i insana bakıyor, besliyor, istediğini veriyor. Ve madem bu hakikatteki bir Rab, hem insanı sever hem kendini insana sevdirir hem bâkidir hem bâki âlemleri var hem adaletle her işi görür ve hikmetle her şeyi yapıyor. Hem bu kısa hayat-ı dünyeviyede ve bu kısacık ömr-ü beşerde ve bu muvakkat ve fâni zeminde o Hâkim-i Ezelî’nin haşmet-i saltanatı ve sermediyet-i hâkimiyeti yerleşemiyor. Ve nev-i insanda vuku bulan ve kâinatın intizamına ve adalet ve muvazenelerine ve hüsn-ü cemaline münafî ve muhalif çok büyük zulümleri ve isyanları ve velinimetine ve onu şefkatle besleyene karşı ihanetleri, inkârları, küfürleri bu dünyada cezasız kalıp gaddar zalim, rahat ile hayatını ve bîçare mazlum meşakkatler içinde ömürlerini geçirirler. Ve umum kâinatta eserleri görünen şu adalet-i mutlakanın mahiyeti ise dirilmemek suretiyle o gaddar zalimlerin ve meyus mazlumların vefat içindeki müsavatlarına bütün bütün zıttır, kaldırmaz, müsaade etmez! Ve madem nasıl ki kâinatın sahibi, kâinattan zemini ve zeminden nev-i insanı intihab edip gayet büyük bir makam, bir ehemmiyet vermiş. Öyle de nev-i insandan dahi makasıd-ı rububiyetine tevafuk eden ve kendilerini iman ve teslim ile ona sevdiren hakiki insanlar olan enbiya ve evliya ve asfiyayı intihab edip kendine dost ve muhatap ederek, onları mu’cizeler ve tevfikler ile ikram ve düşmanlarını semavî tokatlar ile tazip ediyor. Ve bu kıymetli, sevimli dostlarından dahi onların imamı ve mefhari olan Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı intihab ederek, ehemmiyetli küre-i arzın yarısını ve ehemmiyetli nev-i insanın beşten birisini uzun asırlarda onun nuruyla tenvir ediyor. Âdeta bu kâinat onun için yaratılmış gibi bütün gayeleri onun ile ve onun dini ile ve Kur’an’ı ile tezahür ediyor. Ve o pek çok kıymettar ve milyonlar sene yaşayacak kadar hadsiz hizmetlerinin ücretlerini hadsiz bir zamanda almaya müstahak ve lâyık iken, gayet meşakkatler ve mücahedeler içinde altmış üç sene gibi kısacık bir ömür verilmiş. Acaba hiçbir cihetle hiçbir imkânı, hiçbir ihtimali, hiçbir kabiliyeti var mı ki o zat, bütün emsali ve dostlarıyla beraber dirilmesin ve şimdi de ruhen diri ve hay olmasın? İdam-ı ebedî ile mahvolsunlar? Hâşâ, yüz bin defa hâşâ ve kellâ! Evet, bütün kâinat ve hakikat-i âlem, dirilmesini dava eder ve hayatını Sahib-i kâinat’tan talep ediyor. Ve madem Yedinci Şuâ olan Âyetü’l-Kübra’da her biri bir dağ kuvvetinde otuz üç adet icma-ı azîm ispat etmişler ki: Bu kâinat bir elden çıkmış ve bir tek zatın mülküdür. Ve kemalât-ı İlahiyenin medarı olan vahdetini ve ehadiyetini bedahetle göstermişler. Ve vahdet ve ehadiyet ile bütün kâinat, o Zat-ı Vâhid’in emirber neferleri ve musahhar memurları hükmüne geçiyor. Ve âhiretin gelmesiyle, kemalâtı sukuttan ve adalet-i mutlakası müstehziyane gadr-ı mutlaktan ve hikmet-i âmmesi sefahetkârane abesiyetten ve rahmet-i vâsiası lâhiyane tazibden ve izzet-i kudreti zelilane aczden kurtulurlar, takaddüs ederler. Elbette ve elbette ve herhalde iman-ı billahın yüzer nüktesinden bu altı mademlerdeki hakikatlerin muktezasıyla; kıyamet kopacak, haşir ve neşir olacak, dâr-ı mücazat ve mükâfat açılacak. Tâ ki arzın mezkûr ehemmiyeti ve merkeziyeti ve insanın ehemmiyeti ve kıymeti tahakkuk edebilsin. Ve arz ve insanın Hâlık’ı ve Rabb’i olan Mutasarrıf-ı Hakîm’in mezkûr adaleti, hikmeti, rahmeti, saltanatı takarrur edebilsin. Ve o Bâki Rabb’in mezkûr hakiki dostları ve müştakları idam-ı ebedîden kurtulsun. Ve o dostların en büyüğü ve en kıymettarı, bütün kâinatı memnun ve minnettar eden kudsî hizmetlerinin mükâfatını görsün. Ve Sultan-ı Sermedî’nin kemalâtı naks ve kusurdan ve kudreti aczden ve hikmeti sefahetten ve adaleti zulümden tenezzüh ve takaddüs ve teberri etsin. Elhasıl, madem Allah var, elbette âhiret vardır… Hem nasıl ki mezkûr üç erkân-ı imaniye onları ispat eden bütün delilleriyle haşre şehadet ve delâlet ederler. Öyle de وَ بِمَلٰئِكَتِهٖ وَ بِالْقَدَرِ خَيْرِهٖ وَ شَرِّهٖ مِنَ اللّٰهِ تَعَالٰى olan iki rükn-ü imanî dahi haşri istilzam edip kuvvetli bir surette âlem-i bekaya şehadet ve delâlet ederler. Şöyle ki: Melaikenin vücudunu ve vazife-i ubudiyetlerini ispat eden bütün deliller ve hadsiz müşahedeler, mükâlemeler, dolayısıyla âlem-i ervahın ve âlem-i gaybın ve âlem-i bekanın ve âlem-i âhiretin ve ileride cin ve ins ile şenlendirilecek olan dâr-ı saadetin, cennet ve cehennemin vücudlarına delâlet ederler. Çünkü melekler bu âlemleri izn-i İlahî ile görebilirler ve girerler. Ve Hazret-i Cebrail gibi, insanlar ile görüşen umum melaike-i mukarrebîn mezkûr âlemlerin vücudlarını ve onlar, onlarda gezdiklerini müttefikan haber veriyorlar. Görmediğimiz Amerika kıtasının vücudunu, ondan gelenlerin ihbarıyla bedihî bildiğimiz gibi yüz tevatür kuvvetinde bulunan melaike ihbaratıyla âlem-i bekanın ve dâr-ı âhiretin ve cennet ve cehennemin vücudlarına o kat’iyette iman etmek gerektir ve öyle de iman ederiz. Hem Yirmi Altıncı Söz olan Risale-i Kader’de “iman-ı bi’l-kader” rüknünü ispat eden bütün deliller, dolayısıyla haşre ve neşr-i suhufa ve mizan-ı ekberdeki muvazene-i a’male delâlet ederler. Çünkü her şeyin mukadderatını gözümüz önünde nizam ve mizan levhalarında kaydetmek ve her zîhayatın sergüzeşt-i hayatiyelerini kuvve-i hâfızalarında ve çekirdeklerinde ve sair elvah-ı misaliyede yazmak ve her zîruhun, hususan insanların defter-i a’mallerini elvah-ı mahfuzada tesbit etmek, geçirmek; elbette öyle muhit bir kader ve hakîmane bir takdir ve müdakkikane bir kayıt ve hafîzane bir kitabet, ancak mahkeme-i kübrada umumî bir muhakeme neticesinde daimî bir mükâfat ve mücazat için olabilir. Yoksa o ihatalı ve inceden ince olan kayıt ve muhafaza, bütün bütün manasız, faydasız kalır; hikmete ve hakikate münafî olur. Hem haşir gelmezse kader kalemiyle yazılan bu kitab-ı kâinatın bütün muhakkak manaları bozulur ki hiçbir cihet-i imkânı olamaz ve o ihtimal, bu kâinatın vücudunu inkâr gibi bir muhal belki bir hezeyan olur. Elhasıl: İmanın beş rüknü bütün delilleriyle haşir ve neşrin vukuuna ve vücuduna ve dâr-ı âhiretin vücuduna ve açılmasına delâlet edip isterler ve şehadet edip talep ederler. İşte hakikat-i haşriyenin azametine tam muvafık böyle azametli ve sarsılmaz direkleri ve bürhanları bulunduğu içindir ki Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın hemen hemen üçten birisi haşir ve âhireti teşkil ediyor ve onu bütün hakaikine temel taşı ve üssü’l-esas yapıyor ve her şeyi onun üstüne bina ediyor. (Mukaddime nihayet buldu.) Baştaki âyâtın mu’cizane işaret ettikleri dokuz tabaka berahin-i haşriyeye dair dokuz makamdan “Birinci Makam”: فَسُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ حٖينَ تُمْسُونَ وَحٖينَ تُصْبِحُونَ ۞ وَلَهُ الْحَمْدُ فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَعَشِيًّا وَحٖينَ تُظْهِرُونَ ۞ يُخْرِجُ الْحَىَّ مِنَ الْمَيِّتِ وَيُخْرِجُ الْمَيِّتَ مِنَ الْحَىِّ وَيُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا وَكَذٰلِكَ تُخْرَجُونَ ۞ olan fıkradaki ferman-ı haşre dair buradaki gösterdiği bürhan-ı bâhiri ve hüccet-i kātıası beyan ve izah edilecek inşâallah. (Daha o makamat yazılmamış.) Hüve Nüktesi بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Çok aziz ve sıddık kardeşlerim! Kardeşlerim, لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا هُوَ ve قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ daki هُوَ lafzında, yalnız maddî cihette bir seyahat-i hayaliye-i fikriyede hava sahifesinin mütalaasıyla âni bir surette görünen bir zarif nükte-i tevhidde, meslek-i imaniyenin hadsiz derece kolay ve vücub derecesinde suhuletli bulunmasını ve şirk ve dalaletin mesleğinde hadsiz derecede müşkülatlı, mümteni binler muhal bulunduğunu müşahede ettim. Gayet kısa bir işaretle o geniş ve uzun nükteyi beyan edeceğim. Evet, nasıl ki bir avuç toprak, yüzer çiçeklere nöbetle saksılık eden kabında eğer tabiata, esbaba havale edilse lâzım gelir ki ya o kapta küçük mikyasta yüzer, belki çiçekler adedince manevî makineler, fabrikalar bulunsun veyahut o parçacık topraktaki her bir zerre, bütün o ayrı ayrı çiçekleri, muhtelif hâsiyetleriyle ve hayattar cihazatıyla yapmalarını bilsin; âdeta bir ilah gibi hadsiz ilmi ve nihayetsiz iktidarı bulunsun. Aynen öyle de emir ve iradenin bir arşı olan havanın, rüzgârın her bir parçası ve bir nefes ve tırnak kadar olan هُوَ lafzındaki havada; küçücük mikyasta, bütün dünyada mevcud telefonların, telgrafların, radyoların ve hadsiz ve muhtelif konuşmaların merkezleri, santralları, âhize ve nâkileleri bulunsun ve o hadsiz işleri beraber ve bir anda yapabilsin. Veyahut o هُوَ deki havanın belki unsur-u havanın her bir parçasının her bir zerresi, bütün telefoncular ve ayrı ayrı umum telgrafçılar ve radyo ile konuşanlar kadar manevî şahsiyetleri ve kabiliyetleri bulunsun ve onların umum dillerini bilsin ve aynı zamanda başka zerrelere de bildirsin, neşretsin. Çünkü bilfiil o vaziyet kısmen görünüyor ve havanın bütün eczasında o kabiliyet var. İşte ehl-i küfrün ve tabiiyyun ve maddiyyunların mesleklerinde değil bir muhal, belki zerreler adedince muhaller ve imtinalar ve müşkülatlar aşikâre görünüyor. Eğer Sâni’-i Zülcelal’e verilse hava bütün zerratıyla onun emirber neferi olur. Bir tek zerrenin muntazam bir tek vazifesi kadar kolayca, hadsiz küllî vazifelerini Hâlık’ının izniyle ve kuvvetiyle ve Hâlık’a intisap ve istinad ile ve Sâni’inin cilve-i kudreti ile bir anda şimşek süratinde ve هُوَ telaffuzu ve havanın temevvücü suhuletinde yapılır. Yani, kalem-i kudretin hadsiz ve hârika ve muntazam yazılarına bir sahife olur ve zerreleri, o kalemin uçları ve zerrelerin vazifeleri dahi kalem-i kaderin noktaları bulunur. Bir tek zerrenin hareketi derecesinde kolay çalışır. İşte ben لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا هُوَ ve قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ daki hareket-i fikriye ile seyahatimde hava âlemini temaşa ve o unsurun sahifesini mütalaa ederken bu mücmel hakikati, tam vâzıh ve mufassal aynelyakîn müşahede ettim. Ve هُوَ nin lafzında, havasında böyle parlak bir bürhan ve bir lem’a-yı vâhidiyet bulunduğu gibi manasında ve işaretinde gayet nurani bir cilve-i ehadiyet ve çok kuvvetli bir hüccet-i tevhid ve هُوَ zamirinin mutlak ve mübhem işareti hangi zata bakıyor işaretine bir karine-i taayyün o hüccette bulunması içindir ki hem Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan hem ehl-i zikir makam-ı tevhidde bu kudsî kelimeyi çok tekrar ederler diye ilmelyakîn ile bildim. Evet mesela, bir nokta beyaz kâğıtta, iki üç nokta konulsa karıştığı ve bir adam, muhtelif çok vazifeleri beraber yapmasıyla şaşıracağı ve bir küçük zîhayata, çok yükler yüklenmesiyle altında ezildiği ve bir lisan ve bir kulak, aynı anda müteaddid kelimelerin beraber çıkması ve girmesi intizamını bozup karışacağı halde; aynelyakîn gördüm ki: هُوَ nin anahtarı ile ve pusulasıyla fikren seyahat ettiğim hava unsurunda, her bir parçası hattâ her bir zerresi içine muhtelif binler noktalar, harfler, kelimeler konulduğu veya konulabileceği halde, karışmadığını ve intizamını bozmadığını hem ayrı ayrı pek çok vazifeler yaptığı halde, hiç şaşırmadan yapıldığını ve o parçaya ve zerreye pek çok ağır yükler yüklendiği halde hiç zaaf göstermeyerek, geri kalmayarak intizam ile taşıdığını hem binler ayrı ayrı kelime, ayrı ayrı tarzda, manada o küçücük kulak ve lisanlara kemal-i intizamla gelip çıkıp, hiç karışmayarak bozulmayarak o küçücük kulaklara girip, o gayet incecik lisanlardan çıktığı ve o her zerre ve her parçacık, bu acib vazifeleri görmekle beraber kemal-i serbestiyet ile cezbedarane hal dili ile ve mezkûr hakikatin şehadeti ve lisanıyla لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا هُوَ ve قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ اَحَدٌ deyip gezer ve fırtınaların ve şimşek ve berk ve gök gürültüsü gibi havayı çarpıştırıcı dalgalar içerisinde intizamını ve vazifelerini hiç bozmuyor ve şaşırmıyor ve bir iş diğer bir işe mani olmuyor. Ben aynelyakîn müşahede ettim. Demek, ya her bir zerre ve her bir parça havada nihayetsiz bir hikmet ve nihayetsiz bir ilmi, iradesi ve nihayetsiz bir kuvveti, kudreti ve bütün zerrata hâkim-i mutlak bir hâssaları bulunmak lâzımdır ki bu işlere medar olabilsin. Bu ise zerreler adedince muhal ve bâtıldır. Hiçbir şeytan dahi bunu hatıra getiremez. Öyle ise bu sahife-i havanın hakkalyakîn, aynelyakîn, ilmelyakîn derecesinde bedahetle Zat-ı Zülcelal’in hadsiz gayr-ı mütenahî ilmi ve hikmetle çalıştırdığı kalem-i kudret ve kaderin mütebeddil sahifesi ve bir levh-i mahfuzun âlem-i tagayyürde ve mütebeddil şuunatında bir “levh-i mahv ispat” namında yazar bozar tahtası hükmündedir. İşte hava unsurunun yalnız nakl-i asvat vazifesinde mezkûr cilve-i vahdaniyeti ve mezkûr acayibi gösterdiği ve dalaletin hadsiz muhaliyetini izhar ettiği gibi unsur-u havaînin sair ehemmiyetli vazifelerinden biri de elektrik, cazibe, dâfia, ziya gibi sair letaifin naklinde şaşırmadan muntazaman, asvat naklindeki vazifeyi gördüğü aynı zamanda, bu vazifeleri dahi gördüğü aynı zamanında, bütün nebatat ve hayvanata teneffüs ve telkîh gibi hayata lüzumu bulunan levazımatı kemal-i intizam ile yetiştiriyor. Emir ve irade-i İlahiyenin bir arşı olduğunu kat’î bir surette ispat ediyor. Ve serseri tesadüf ve kör kuvvet ve sağır tabiat ve karışık, hedefsiz esbab ve âciz, camid, cahil maddeler bu sahife-i havaiyenin kitabetine ve vazifelerine karışması hiçbir cihetle ihtimal ve imkânı bulunmadığını aynelyakîn derecesinde ispat ettiğini kat’î kanaat getirdim. Ve her bir zerre ve her bir parça lisan-ı hal ile لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا هُوَ ve قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ اَحَدٌ dediklerini bildim. Ve bu هُوَ anahtarı ile havanın maddî cihetindeki bu acayibi gördüğüm gibi hava unsuru da bir هُوَ olarak âlem-i misal ve âlem-i manaya bir anahtar oldu. Mütebâkisi şimdilik yazdırılmadı. Umuma binler selâm… On Yedinci Söz’ün İkinci Makamı(5) Bırak bîçare feryadı, beladan gel tevekkül kıl! Zira feryat, bela-ender, hata-ender beladır bil! Bela vereni buldunsa atâ-ender, safa-ender beladır bil! Bırak feryadı, şükür kıl manend-i belâbil, demâ keyfinden güler hep gül mül. Ger bulmazsan bütün dünya cefa-ender, fena-ender hebadır bil! Cihan dolu bela başında varken ne bağırırsın küçük bir beladan, gel tevekkül kıl! Tevekkül ile bela yüzünde gül, tâ o da gülsün. O güldükçe küçülür, eder tebeddül. Bil ey hodgâm! Bu dünyada saadet, terk-i dünyada. Hudâbin isen o kâfidir, bıraksan da bütün eşya lehinde Ger hodbin isen helâkettir, ne yaparsan bütün eşya aleyhinde. Demek, terki gerektir her iki halde bu dünyada. Terki demek: Hudâ mülkü, onun izni, onun namıyla bakmakta. Ticaret istiyorsan ger, şu fâni ömrünü bâkiye tebdilde. Eğer nefsine talip isen çürüktür hem temelsiz de. Eğer âfakı ister isen fena damgası üstünde. Demek, değmez ki alınsa çürük maldır hep bu çarşıda. Öyle ise geç, iyi mallar dizilmiş arkasında. Siyah Dutun Bir Meyvesi (O mübarek dut başında Eski Said, Yeni Said lisanıyla söylemiştir.) Muhatabım Ziya Paşa değil, Avrupa meftunlarıdır. Mütekellim nefsim değil, tilmiz-i Kur’an namına kalbimdir. Geçen sözler hakikattir, sakın şaşma, hududundan hazer aşma, Ecanib fikrine sapma, dalalettir kulak asma, eder elbet seni nâdim. Görürsün en ziyadarın, zekâvette alemdarın, O hayretten der daim: “Eyvah, kimden kime şekva edeyim, ben dahi şaştım!” Kur’an dedirtir ben de derim, hiç de çekinmem. Ondan ona şekva ederim, sen gibi şaşmam. Hak’tan Hakk’a feryat ederim, sen gibi aşmam. Yerden göğe dava ederim, sen gibi kaçmam. Ki Kur’an’da hep dava nurdan nuradır, sen gibi caymam. Kur’an’dadır hak hikmet, ispat ederim, muhalif felsefeyi beş para saymam. Furkan’dadır elmas hakikat, dercan ederim, sen gibi satmam. Halktan Hakk’a seyran ederim, sen gibi sapmam. Dikenli yolda tayran ederim, sen gibi basmam. Ferşten arşa şükran ederim, sen gibi asmam. Mevte, ecele dost bakarım, sen gibi korkmam. Kabre gülerekten girerim, sen gibi ürkmem. Ejder ağzı, vahşet yatağı, hiçlik boğazı; sen gibi görmem. Ahbaba kavuşturur beni, kabirden darılmam, sen gibi kızmam. Rahmet kapısı, nur kapısı, hak kapısı, ondan sıkılmam, geri çekilmem. Bismillah diyerek çalıyorum (Hâşiye6) arkama bakmam, dehşet de almam. Elhamdülillah diyerek rahat bulup yatacağım, zahmeti çekmem, vahşette kalmam. Allahu ekber diyerek ezan-ı haşri işitip kalkacağım (Hâşiye7) mahşer-i ekberden çekinmem, mescid-i a’zamdan çekilmem. Lütf-u Yezdan, nur-u Kur’an, feyz-i iman sayesinde hiç üzülmem. Durmayıp koşacağım, arş-ı Rahman zılline uçacağım, sen gibi şaşmam inşâallah. Mektup:Bayram tebriki - Üniversite - Bismark - بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Evvela: Umum Nurcuların mübarek bayramlarını ve haccü’l-ekberde bulunan Nur şakirdleriyle ve hacdaki Nur taraftarlarının bayramlarını tebrik içinde ve çok zamandan beri esaret altında kalmış ve istiklaliyetini kaybetmiş Hindistan, Arabistan gibi âlem-i İslâm’ın büyük memleketleri birer devlet-i İslâmiye şeklinde Hint’te yüz milyon bir devlet-i İslâmiye, Cava’da elli milyondan ziyade bir devlet-i İslâmiye ve Arabistan’da dört beş hükûmet bir cemahir-i müttefika gibi Arap birliği ile İslâm birliğini birleştirmesindeki âlem-i İslâm’ın bu büyük bayramının mukaddimesini tebrik ile bu bayram bize müjde veriyor. Sâniyen: İstanbul’da, Re’fet Bey’in ve Mustafa Oruç’un yazdıklarına göre, çok zaman İslâm ordusunu idare eden ve sonra dârülfünuna inkılab eden Harbiye Nezareti ve Bab-ı Seraskerî, o muazzam binanın alnında اِنَّا فَتَحْنَالَكَ فَتْحًا مُبٖينًا ۞ وَ يَنْصُرَكَ اللّٰهُ نَصْرًا عَزٖيزًا hatt-ı Kur’anî ile o manidar Kur’an âyeti yazılmışken, sonradan mermer taşlarla üzeri kapatılıp o nurları gizlemişlerdi. Şimdi yeniden hatt-ı Kur’aniyeye bir numune-i müsaade ve Risale-i Nur’un takip ettiği maksadına bir vesile ve Üniversite ileride bir Nur Medresesi olmasına bir işaret olduğu gibi Denizli Nurcularından Ahmedlerin meşhur âlim ve akılca on dokuzuncu asrın en büyüğü ve içtimaî feylesofların en ilerisi Bismark’ın eserinden aldıkları bir fıkrada, o yüksek Bismark eserinde diyor ki: Kur’an’ı her cihetle tetkik ettim, her kelimesinde büyük bir hikmet gördüm. Bunun misli ve beşeriyeti idare edecek hiçbir eser yoktur ve gelemez. Ve Peygamber’e hitaben der: “Yâ Muhammed! Sana muasır olamadığımdan çok müteessirim. Beşeriyet senin gibi mümtaz bir kudreti bir defa görmüş, ba’dema göremeyecektir. Binaenaleyh senin huzurunda kemal-i hürmetle eğilirim.” Bismark diye imzasını atmış. (*8) Ve o fıkrasında tahrif ve nesholunan kütüb-ü münzeleyi ziyade tenkis ettiği için o cümleler yazılmamalı, ben de işaret ettim. O zat, on dokuzuncu asrın en akıllı ve en büyük bir feylesofu ve siyasetin ve içtimaiyat-ı beşeriyenin en mühim bir şahsiyeti olması hem âlem-i İslâm istiklaliyetini bir derece elde etmesi ve ecnebi hükûmetlerin hakaik-i Kur’aniyeyi araması ve Garp ve Şimal-i Garbî’de Kur’an lehinde büyük bir cereyan bulunması hem Amerika’nın en yüksek ve meşhur feylesofu olan Mister Karlayl dahi aynen Bismark gibi demiş: “Başka kitaplar, hiçbir cihette Kur’an’a yetişemez. Hakiki söz odur, onu dinlemeliyiz.” diye kat’î karar vermesi (*9) ve Nurların da her tarafta fütuhatı ve ileri gitmesi, büyük bir fâl-i hayırdır ki ecnebide çok Bismarklar ve Mister Karlayllar çıkacaklar ve emareleri de var diye Nurculara bir bayram hediyesi olarak takdim ediyoruz ve Bismark’ın fıkrasını leffen gönderiyoruz. Umuma selâm… اَلْبَاقٖى هُوَ الْبَاقٖى Kardeşiniz Said Nursî Ahmedlerin Mektubunda Bismark’ın Beyanatı İzzetli Üstadımız Efendimiz! Meşhur Alman hükümdarlarından Prens Bismark’ın edyan-ı muhtelife ve bilhassa İslâmiyet hakkında sarf etmiş olduğu sözlerini siz Üstadımız efendimize arz ediyoruz. Garp’ta İslâmiyet’in ne kadar ileri gideceğini bu sözler göstermektedir. A’zamî müşahede-i içtimaiyemden ve bilhassa on dokuzuncu asrın müteferrikalarıyla müteveffa Prens Bismark’ın edyan-ı mefsuha hakkındaki beyanatı: “Edvar-ı muhtelifede beşeriyeti idare etmek için taraf-ı lahutîden vürûd ettiği iddia olunan bütün kütüb-ü münzele-i semaviyeyi tetkik ettim. Tahrif edilmelerinden hiçbirisinde aradığım hikmeti bulamadım. Bu kanunlar, beşeriyetin saadetini temin edecek mahiyetten pek uzaktır. Lâkin, Muhammedîlerin Kur’an’ı bu kayıttan âzadedir. Ben Kur’an’ı her cihetle, her noktadan tetkik ettim. Her kelimesinde büyük bir hikmet gördüm ve bu kitabı Hazret-i Muhammed’in zâde-i tabı olduğunu iddia ediyorlarsa da en mükemmel bir dimağdan böyle bir hârikanın zuhurunu iddia etmek, hakaike göz kapayarak kin ve garaza âlet olmak manasını ifade ediyor. Bu da ilim ve hikmet ile kabil-i telif değildir. Ben şunu iddia ediyorum ki Hazret-i Muhammed mümtaz bir kudrettir. Destgâh-ı kudretin böyle bir ikinci vücudu saha-i imkâna getirmesi, ihtimalden baîddir. Yâ Muhammed! Sana muasır bir vücud olamadığımdan müteessirim. Nâşiri olduğun bu kitap, senin değil. Belki lahutî olduğunu inkâr etmek, ilim mevzuatının butlanını irtikâb etmek gibi gülünçtür. Beşeriyet senin gibi mümtaz bir kudreti bir defa görmüş, ba’dema göremeyecektir. Binaenaleyh, huzurunda kemal-i hürmetle eğilirim.” Bismark Otuz İkinci Söz’ün Üçüncü Mevkıfı’ndan: Ehl-i dalaletin vekili İkinci Nokta’nın İkinci Mebhası Ehl-i dalaletin vekili, tutunacak ve dalaletini ona bina edecek hiçbir şey bulamadığı ve mülzem kaldığı zaman şöyle diyor ki: “Ben, saadet-i dünyayı ve lezzet-i hayatı ve terakkiyat-ı medeniyeti ve kemal-i sanatı; kendimce, âhireti düşünmemekte ve Allah’ı tanımamakta ve hubb-u dünyada ve hürriyette ve kendine güvenmekte gördüğüm için insanın ekserisini bu yola şeytanın himmetiyle sevk ettim ve ediyorum.” Elcevap: Biz dahi Kur’an namına diyoruz ki: Ey bîçare insan! Aklını başına al! Ehl-i dalaletin vekilini dinleme! Eğer onu dinlersen hasaretin o kadar büyük olur ki tasavvurundan ruh, akıl ve kalp ürperir. Senin önünde iki yol var: Birisi: Ehl-i dalaletin vekilinin gösterdiği şakavetli yoldur. Diğeri: Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in tarif ettiği saadetli yoldur. İşte o iki yolun pek çok muvazenelerini, çok Sözlerde, hususan Küçük Sözlerde gördün ve anladın. Şimdi makam münasebetiyle binde bir muvazenelerini yine gör, anla. Şöyle ki: Şirk ve dalaletin ve fısk ve sefahetin yolu, insanı nihayet derecede sukut ettiriyor. Hadsiz elemler içinde nihayetsiz ağır bir yükü zayıf ve âciz beline yükletir. Çünkü insan, Cenab-ı Hakk’ı tanımazsa ve ona tevekkül etmezse o vakit insan; gayet derecede âciz ve zayıf, nihayet derecede muhtaç, fakir, hadsiz musibetlere maruz, elemli, kederli bir fâni hayvan hükmünde olup bütün sevdiği ve alâka peyda ettiği bütün eşyadan mütemadiyen firak elemini çeke çeke, nihayette, bâki kalan bütün ahbabını bir firak-ı elîm içinde bırakıp kabrin zulümatına yalnız olarak gider. Hem müddet-i hayatında gayet cüz’î bir ihtiyar ve küçük bir iktidar ve kısacık bir hayat ve az bir ömür ve sönük bir fikir ile nihayetsiz elemler ile ve emeller ile faydasız çarpışır ve hadsiz arzuların ve makasıdın tahsiline semeresiz, boşu boşuna çalışır. Hem kendi vücudunu yüklenemediği halde, koca dünya yükünü bîçare beline ve kafasına yüklenir. Daha cehenneme gitmeden cehennem azabını çeker. Evet, şu elîm elemi ve dehşetli manevî azabı hissetmemek için ehl-i dalalet iptal-i his nevinden gaflet sarhoşluğuyla muvakkaten hissetmez. Fakat hissedeceği zaman yani kabre yakın olduğu vakit birden hisseder. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hakk’a hakiki abd olmazsa kendi kendine mâlik zannedecek. Halbuki o cüz’î ihtiyar, o küçük iktidarı ile şu fırtınalı dünyada vücudunu idare edemiyor. Hayatına muzır mikroptan tut tâ zelzeleye kadar binler taife düşmanları, hayatına karşı tehacüm vaziyetinde görür. Elîm bir korku dehşeti içinde her vakit kendine müthiş görünen kabir kapısına bakıyor. Hem bu vaziyette iken insaniyet itibarıyla nev-i insanî ile ve dünya ile alâkadar olduğu halde, dünyayı ve insanı bir Hakîm, Alîm, Kadîr, Rahîm, Kerîm bir zatın tasarrufunda tasavvur etmediği ve onları tesadüf ve tabiata havale ettiği için dünyanın ehvali ve insanın ahvali onu daima iz’aç eder. Kendi elemiyle beraber insanların elemini de çeker. Dünyanın zelzelesi, taunu, tufanı, kaht u galâsı, fena ve zevali, ona gayet müz’iç ve karanlıklı bir musibet suretinde onu tazip eder. Hem şu haldeki insan, merhamet ve şefkate lâyık değildir. Çünkü kendi kendine bu dehşetli vaziyeti veriyor. Sekizinci Söz’de kuyuya girmiş iki kardeşin muvazene-i halinde denildiği gibi nasıl bir adam; güzel bir bahçede, güzel bir ziyafette, güzel ahbaplar içinde, nezahetli, tatlı, namuslu, hoş, meşru bir lezzet ve eğlenceye kanaat etmeyip gayr-ı meşru ve mülevves bir lezzet için çirkin ve necis bir şarabı içse, sarhoş olup kendini kış ortasında, pis bir yerde ve hattâ canavarlar içinde tahayyül etse, titreyip bağırıp çağırsa nasıl merhamete lâyık değil. Çünkü ehl-i namus ve mübarek arkadaşlarını canavar tasavvur eder, onlara karşı hakaret eder. Hem ziyafetteki leziz taamları ve temiz kapları mülevves, pis taşlar tasavvur eder, kırmaya başlar. Hem mecliste muhterem kitapları ve manidar mektupları manasız ve âdi nakışlar tasavvur eder, yırtarak ayak altına atar ve hâkeza… Böyle bir şahıs, nasıl merhamete müstahak değildir belki tokada müstahaktır. Öyle de sû-i ihtiyarından neş’et eden küfür sarhoşluğuyla ve dalalet divaneliğiyle Sâni’-i Hakîm’in şu misafirhane-i dünyasını, tesadüf ve tabiat oyuncağı olduğunu tevehhüm edip ve cilve-i esma-i İlahiyeyi tazelendiren masnuatın, zamanın geçmesiyle vazifelerinin bittiğinden âlem-i gayba geçmelerini, adem ile idam tasavvur ederek ve tesbihat sadâlarını, zeval ve firak-ı ebedî vaveylâsı olduklarını tahayyül ettiğinden ve mektubat-ı Samedaniye olan şu mevcudat sahifelerini manasız, karmakarışık tasavvur ettiğinden ve âlem-i rahmete yol açan kabir kapısını zulümat-ı adem ağzı tasavvur ettiğinden ve eceli, hakiki ahbaplara visal daveti olduğu halde, bütün ahbaplardan firak nöbeti tasavvur ettiğinden hem kendini dehşetli bir azab-ı elîmde bırakıyor hem mevcudatı hem Cenab-ı Hakk’ın esmasını hem mektubatını inkâr ve tezyif ve tahkir ettiğinden, merhamete ve şefkate lâyık olmadığı gibi şiddetli bir azaba da müstahaktır. Hiçbir cihette merhamete lâyık değildir. İşte ey bedbaht ehl-i dalalet ve sefahet! Şu dehşetli sukuta karşı ve ezici meyusiyete mukabil; hangi tekemmülünüz, hangi fünununuz, hangi kemaliniz, hangi medeniyetiniz, hangi terakkiyatınız karşı gelebilir? Ruh-u beşerin eşedd-i ihtiyaç ile muhtaç olduğu hakiki teselliyi nerede bulabilirsiniz? Hem güvendiğiniz ve bel bağladığınız ve âsâr-ı İlahiyeyi ve ihsanat-ı Rabbaniyeyi onlara isnad ettiğiniz hangi tabiatınız, hangi esbabınız, hangi şerikiniz, hangi keşfiyatınız, hangi milletiniz, hangi bâtıl mabudunuz, sizi sizce idam-ı ebedî olan mevtin zulümatından kurtarıp kabir hududundan, berzah hududundan, mahşer hududundan, sırat köprüsünden hâkimane geçirebilir, saadet-i ebediyeye mazhar edebilir? Halbuki kabir kapısını kapamadığınız için siz kat’î olarak bu yolun yolcususunuz. Böyle bir yolcu, öyle birisine dayanır ki bütün bu daire-i azîme ve bu geniş hudutlar, onun taht-ı emrinde ve tasarrufundadır. Hem dahi ey bedbaht ehl-i dalalet ve gaflet! “Gayr-ı meşru bir muhabbetin neticesi, merhametsiz azap çekmektir.” kaidesi sırrınca siz, fıtratınızdaki Cenab-ı Hakk’ın zat ve sıfât ve esmasına sarf edilecek muhabbet ve marifet istidadını ve şükür ve ibadat cihazatını, nefsinize ve dünyaya gayr-ı meşru bir surette sarf ettiğinizden bi’l-istihkak cezasını çekiyorsunuz. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hakk’a ait muhabbeti, nefsinize verdiniz. Mahbubunuz olan nefsinizin hadsiz belasını çekiyorsunuz. Çünkü hakiki bir rahatı o mahbubunuza vermiyorsunuz. Hem onu, hakiki mahbub olan Kadîr-i Mutlak’a tevekkül ile teslim etmiyorsunuz, daima elem çekiyorsunuz. Hem Cenab-ı Hakk’ın esma ve sıfâtına ait muhabbeti, dünyaya verdiniz ve âsâr-ı sanatını, âlemin esbabına taksim ettiniz; belasını çekiyorsunuz. Çünkü o hadsiz mahbublarınızın bir kısmı size Allah’a ısmarladık demeyip, size arkasını çevirip, bırakıp gidiyor. Bir kısmı sizi hiç tanımıyor, tanısa da sizi sevmiyor. Sevse de size bir fayda vermiyor. Daima hadsiz firaklardan ve ümitsiz dönmemek üzere zevallerden azap çekiyorsunuz. İşte ehl-i dalaletin saadet-i hayatiye ve tekemmülat-ı insaniye ve mehasin-i medeniyet ve lezzet-i hürriyet dedikleri şeylerin içyüzleri ve mahiyetleri budur. Sefahet ve sarhoşluk bir perdedir, muvakkaten hissettirmez. “Tuh onların aklına!” de. Amma Kur’an’ın cadde-i nuraniyesi ise bütün ehl-i dalaletin çektiği yaraları, hakaik-i imaniye ile tedavi eder. Bütün evvelki yoldaki zulümatı dağıtır. Bütün dalalet ve helâket kapılarını kapatır. Şöyle ki: İnsanın zaaf ve aczini ve fakr u ihtiyacını, bir Kadîr-i Rahîm’e tevekkül ile tedavi eder. Hayat ve vücudun yükünü, onun kudretine, rahmetine teslim edip; kendine yüklemeyip belki kendisi o hayatına ve nefsine biner hükmünde bir rahat makam bulur. Kendisinin “nâtık bir hayvan” değil belki hakiki bir insan ve makbul bir misafir-i Rahman olduğunu bildirir. Dünyayı, bir misafirhane-i Rahman olduğunu göstermekle ve dünyadaki mevcudat ise esma-i İlahiyenin âyineleri olduklarını ve masnuatı ise her vakit tazelenen mektubat-ı Samedaniye olduklarını bildirmekle, insanın fena-i dünyadan ve zeval-i eşyadan ve hubb-u fâniyattan gelen yaralarını güzelce tedavi eder ve evhamın zulümatından kurtarır. Hem mevt ve eceli, âlem-i berzaha giden ve âlem-i bekada olan ahbaplara visal ve mülakat mukaddimesi olarak gösterir. Ehl-i dalaletin nazarında bütün ahbabından bir firak-ı ebedî telakki ettiği ölüm yaralarını böylece tedavi eder. Ve o firak, ayn-ı lika olduğunu ispat eder. Hem kabrin âlem-i rahmete ve dâr-ı saadete ve bağistan-ı cinana ve nuristan-ı Rahman’a açılan bir kapı olduğunu ispat etmekle, beşerin en müthiş korkusunu izale edip en elîm ve kasavetli ve sıkıntılı olan berzah seyahatini, en leziz ve ünsiyetli ve ferahlı bir seyahat olduğunu gösterir. Kabir ile ejderha ağzını kapatır, güzel bir bahçeye kapı açar. Yani kabir ejderha ağzı olmadığını belki bağistan-ı rahmete açılan bir kapı olduğunu gösterir. Hem mü’mine der: İhtiyarın cüz’î ise kendi mâlikinin irade-i külliyesine işini bırak. İktidarın küçük ise Kadîr-i Mutlak’ın kudretine itimat et. Hayatın az ise hayat-ı bâkiyeyi düşün. Ömrün kısa ise ebedî bir ömrün var, merak etme. Fikrin sönük ise Kur’an’ın güneşi altına gir, imanın nuruyla bak ki yıldız böceği olan fikrin yerine her bir âyet-i Kur’an, birer yıldız misillü sana ışık verir. Hem hadsiz emellerin, elemlerin varsa nihayetsiz bir sevap ve hadsiz bir rahmet seni bekliyor. Hem hadsiz arzuların, makasıdın varsa onları düşünüp muztarib olma. Onlar bu dünyaya sığışmaz. Onların yerleri başka diyardır ve onları veren de başkadır. Hem der: Ey insan! Sen kendine mâlik değilsin. Sen, kudreti nihayetsiz bir Kadîr, rahmeti hadsiz bir Rahîm-i Zat-ı Zülcelal’in memlûküsün. Öyle ise sen, kendi hayatını kendine yükleyip zahmet çekme; çünkü hayatı veren odur, idare eden de odur. Hem dünya sahipsiz değil ki sen kendi kafana dünya yükünü yüklettirerek ehvalini düşünüp merak etme; çünkü onun sahibi Hakîm’dir, Alîm’dir. Sen de misafirsin; fuzulî olarak karışma, karıştırma. Hem insanlar, hayvanlar gibi mevcudat, başı boş değiller belki vazifedar memurdurlar. Bir Hakîm-i Rahîm’in nazarındadırlar. Onların âlâm ve meşakkatlerini düşünüp ruhuna elem çektirme. Ve onların Hâlık-ı Rahîm’inin rahmetinden daha ileri şefkatini sürme. Hem sana düşmanlık vaziyetini alan mikroptan tâ taun ve tufan ve kaht ve zelzeleye kadar bütün eşyanın dizginleri, o Rahîm-i Hakîm’in elindedirler. O Hakîm’dir, abes iş yapmaz. Rahîm’dir, rahîmiyeti çoktur. Yaptığı her işinde bir nevi lütuf var. Hem der: Şu âlem çendan fânidir fakat ebedî bir âlemin levazımatını yetiştiriyor. Çendan zâildir, geçicidir fakat bâki meyveler veriyor, bâki bir zatın bâki esmasının cilvelerini gösteriyor. Ve çendan lezzetleri az, elemleri çoktur fakat Rahman-ı Rahîm’in iltifatatı, zevalsiz hakiki lezzetlerdir. Elemler ise sevap cihetiyle manevî lezzet yetiştiriyor. Madem meşru daire; ruh ve kalp ve nefsin bütün lezzetlerine, safalarına, keyiflerine kâfidir. Gayr-ı meşru daireye girme. Çünkü o dairedeki bir lezzetin bazen bin elemi var. Hem hakiki ve daimî lezzet olan iltifatat-ı Rahmaniyeyi kaybetmeye sebeptir. Hem dalaletin yolunda sâbıkan beyan edildiği gibi esfel-i safilîne insanı öyle bir sukut ettiriyor ki hiçbir medeniyet, hiçbir felsefe ona çare bulamadıkları ve o derin zulümat kuyusundan hiçbir terakkiyat-ı beşeriye, hiçbir kemalât-ı fenniye insanı çıkaramadığı halde, Kur’an-ı Hakîm iman ve amel-i salih ile o esfel-i safilîne sukuttan insanı a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkarır ve delail-i kat’iye ile çıkarmasını ispat ediyor. Ve o derin kuyuyu terakkiyat-ı maneviyenin basamaklarıyla ve tekemmülat-ı ruhiyenin cihazatıyla dolduruyor. Hem beşerin uzun ve fırtınalı ve dağdağalı olan ebed tarafındaki yolculuğunu gayet derecede teshil eder ve kolaylaştırır. Bin, belki elli bin senelik mesafeyi bir günde kestirecek vesaiti gösterir. Hem Sultan-ı ezel ve ebed olan Zat-ı Zülcelal’i tanıttırmakla, insanı ona bir memur abd ve bir vazifedar misafir vaziyetini verir. Hem dünya misafirhanesinde hem berzahî ve uhrevî menzillerde kemal-i rahatla seyahatini temin eder. Nasıl ki bir padişahın müstakim bir memuru, onun daire-i memleketinde hem her vilayetin hudutlarından suhuletle ve tayyare, gemi, şimendifer gibi süratli vasıta-i seyahatle gezer, geçer. Öyle de Sultan-ı Ezelî’ye iman ile intisap eden ve amel-i salih ile itaat eden bir insan, şu misafirhane-i dünya menzillerinden ve âlem-i berzah ve âlem-i mahşer dairelerinden ve hâkeza kabirden sonraki bütün âlemlerin geniş hudutlarından berk ve burak süratinde geçer. Tâ saadet-i ebediyeyi bulur. Ve şu hakikati kat’î ispat eder ve asfiya ve evliyaya gösterir. Hem de Kur’an’ın hakikati der ki: Ey mü’min! Sendeki nihayetsiz muhabbet kabiliyetini, çirkin ve noksan ve şerûr ve sana muzır olan nefs-i emmarene verme. Onu mahbub ve onun hevasını kendine mabud ittihaz etme. Belki sendeki o nihayetsiz muhabbet kabiliyetini, nihayetsiz bir muhabbete lâyık hem nihayetsiz sana ihsan edebilen hem istikbalde seni nihayetsiz mesud eden hem bütün alâkadar olduğun ve onların saadetleriyle mesud olduğun bütün zatları, ihsanatıyla mesud eden hem nihayetsiz kemalâtı bulunan ve nihayetsiz derecede kudsî, ulvi, münezzeh, kusursuz, noksansız, zevalsiz cemal sahibi olan ve bütün esması, nihayet derecede güzel olan ve her isminde pek çok envar-ı hüsün ve cemal bulunan ve cennet bütün güzellikleriyle ve nimetleriyle, onun cemal-i rahmetini ve rahmet-i cemalini gösteren ve sevimli ve sevilen bütün kâinattaki bütün hüsün ve cemal ve mehasin ve kemalât, onun cemaline ve kemaline işaret eden ve delâlet eden ve emare olan bir zatı, mahbub ve mabud ittihaz et. Hem der: Ey insan! Onun esma ve sıfâtına ait istidad-ı muhabbetini, sair bekasız mevcudata verme; faydasız mahlukata dağıtma. Çünkü âsâr ve mahlukat fânidirler. Fakat o âsârda ve o masnuatta nakışları, cilveleri görünen esma-i hüsna bâkidirler, daimîdirler. Ve esma ve sıfâtın her birisinde binler meratib-i ihsan ve cemal ve binler tabakat-ı kemal ve muhabbet var. Sen yalnız Rahman ismine bak ki cennet bir cilvesi ve saadet-i ebediye bir lem’ası ve dünyadaki bütün rızık ve nimet, bir katresidir. İşte şu muvazene, ehl-i dalaletle ehl-i imanın hayat ve vazife cihetindeki mahiyetlerine işaret eden لَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْاِنْسَانَ فٖٓى اَحْسَنِ تَقْوٖيمٍ ۞ ثُمَّ رَدَدْنَاهُ اَسْفَلَ سَافِلٖينَ ۞ اِلَّا الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا وَ عَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ hem netice ve âkıbetlerine işaret eden فَمَا بَكَتْ عَلَيْهِمُ السَّمَٓاءُ وَ الْاَرْضُ olan âyete dikkat et. Ne kadar ulvi, mu’cizane, beyan ettiğimiz muvazeneyi ifade ederler. Birinci âyet, On Birinci Söz’de tafsilen o âyetin i’cazkârane ve îcazkârane ifade ettiği hakikati, o Söz’de beyan edildiğinden onu oraya havale ederiz. İkinci âyet ise yalnız bir küçük işaretle göstereceğiz ki ne kadar ulvi bir hakikati ifade ediyor. Şöyle ki: Şu âyet, mefhum-u muvafık ile şöyle ferman ediyor: “Ehl-i dalaletin ölmesiyle semavat ve zemin, onların üstünde ağlamıyorlar.” Ve mefhum-u muhalif ile delâlet ediyor ki: “Ehl-i imanın dünyadan gitmesiyle semavat ve zemin, onların üstünde ağlıyor.” Yani ehl-i dalalet, madem semavat ve arzın vazifelerini inkâr ediyor. Manalarını bilmiyor. Onların kıymetlerini ıskat ediyor. Sâni’lerini tanımıyor. Onlara karşı bir hakaret, bir adâvet ettiğinden elbette semavat ve zemin, onlara ağlamak değil belki onlara nefrin eder, onların gebermesiyle memnun olurlar. Ve mefhum-u muhalif ile der: “Semavat ve arz, ehl-i imanın ölmesiyle ağlarlar.” Zira ehl-i iman ise (çünkü) semavat ve arzın vazifelerini bilir. Hakiki hakikatlerini tasdik ediyor. Ve onların ifade ettikleri manaları iman ile anlıyor. “Ne kadar güzel yapılmışlar, ne kadar güzel hizmet ediyorlar.” diyor. Ve onlara lâyık kıymeti veriyor ve ihtiram ediyor. Cenab-ı Hak hesabına onlara ve onlar âyine oldukları esmaya muhabbet ediyor. İşte bu sır içindir ki semavat ve zemin, ağlar gibi ehl-i imanın zevaline mahzun oluyorlar. MÜHİM BİR SUAL Diyorsunuz ki: “Muhabbet, ihtiyarî değil. Hem ihtiyac-ı fıtrîye binaen leziz taamları ve meyveleri severim. Peder ve valide ve evlatlarımı severim. Refika-i hayatımı severim. Dost ve ahbaplarımı severim. Enbiya ve evliyayı severim. Hayatımı, gençliğimi severim. Baharı ve güzel şeyleri ve dünyayı severim. Nasıl bunları sevmeyeceğim? Nasıl bütün bu muhabbetleri, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın zat ve sıfât ve esmasına verebilirim? Bu ne demektir?” Elcevap: Dört nükteyi dinle. Birinci Nükte: Muhabbet, çendan ihtiyarî değil. Fakat ihtiyar ile muhabbetin yüzü, bir mahbubdan diğer bir mahbuba dönebilir. Mesela, bir mahbubun çirkinliğini göstermekle veyahut asıl lâyık-ı muhabbet olan diğer bir mahbuba perde veya âyine olduğunu göstermekle muhabbetin yüzü, mecazî mahbubdan hakiki mahbuba çevrilebilir. İkinci Nükte: Ta’dad ettiğin sevdiklerini, sevme demiyoruz. Belki onları Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hesabına ve onun muhabbeti namına sev, deriz. Mesela, leziz taamları, güzel meyveleri; Cenab-ı Hakk’ın ihsanı ve o Rahman-ı Rahîm’in in’amı cihetinde sevmek, Rahman ve Mün’im isimlerini sevmektir hem manevî bir şükürdür. Şu muhabbet, yalnız nefis hesabına olmadığını ve Rahman namına olduğunu gösteren; meşru dairesinde kanaatkârane kazanmak ve mütefekkirane, müteşekkirane yemektir. Hem peder ve valideyi şefkat ile teçhiz eden ve seni onların merhametli elleriyle terbiye ettiren hikmet ve rahmet hesabına onlara hürmet ve muhabbet, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın muhabbetine aittir. O muhabbet ve hürmet, şefkat lillah için olduğuna alâmeti şudur ki: Onlar ihtiyar oldukları ve sana hiçbir faydaları kalmadığı ve seni zahmet ve meşakkate attıkları zaman, daha ziyade muhabbet ve merhamet ve şefkat etmektir. اِمَّا يَبْلُغَنَّ عِنْدَكَ الْكِبَرَ اَحَدُهُمَٓا اَوْ كِلَاهُمَا فَلَا تَقُلْ لَهُمَٓا اُفٍّ âyeti beş mertebe hürmet ve şefkate evladı davet etmesi, Kur’an’ın nazarında valideynin hukukları ne kadar ehemmiyetli ve ukukları ne derece çirkin olduğunu gösterir. Madem peder kimseyi değil, yalnız veledinin kendinden daha ziyade iyi olmasını ister. Ona mukabil veled dahi pedere karşı hak dava edemez. Demek, valideyn ve veled ortasında fıtraten sebeb-i münakaşa yok. Zira münakaşa, ya gıpta ve hasedden gelir, pederde oğluna karşı o yok. Veya münakaşa, haksızlıktan gelir, veledin hakkı yoktur ki pederine karşı hak dava etsin. Pederini haksız görse de ona isyan edemez. Demek, pederine isyan eden ve onu rencide eden, insan bozması bir canavardır. Ve evlatlarını; o Zat-ı Rahîm-i Kerîm’in hediyeleri olduğu için kemal-i şefkat ve merhamet ile onları sevmek ve muhafaza etmek, yine Hakk’a aittir. Ve o muhabbet ise Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hesabına olduğunu gösteren alâmet ise vefatlarında sabır ile şükürdür, meyusane feryat etmemektir. “Hâlık’ımın benim nezaretime verdiği sevimli bir mahluku idi, bir memlûkü idi, şimdi hikmeti iktiza etti, benden aldı, daha iyi bir yere götürdü. Benim o memlûkte bir zahirî hissem varsa hakiki bin hisse onun Hâlık’ına aittir. اَلْحُكْمُ لِلّٰهِ ” deyip teslim olmaktır. Hem dost ve ahbap ise eğer onlar iman ve amel-i salih sebebiyle Cenab-ı Hakk’ın dostları iseler اَلْحُبُّ فِى اللّٰهِ sırrınca o muhabbet dahi Hakk’a aittir. Hem refika-i hayatını; rahmet-i İlahiyenin munis, latîf bir hediyesi olduğu cihetiyle sev ve muhabbet et. Fakat çabuk bozulan hüsn-ü suretine muhabbetini bağlama. Belki kadının en cazibedar, en tatlı güzelliği, kadınlığa mahsus bir letafet ve nezaket içindeki hüsn-ü sîretidir. Ve en kıymettar ve en şirin cemali ise ulvi, ciddi, samimi, nurani şefkatidir. Şu cemal-i şefkat ve hüsn-ü sîret, âhir hayata kadar devam eder, ziyadeleşir. Ve o zaîfe, latîfe mahlukun hukuk-u hürmeti, o muhabbetle muhafaza edilir. Yoksa hüsn-ü suretin zevaliyle, en muhtaç olduğu bir zamanda bîçare hakkını kaybeder. Hem enbiya ve evliyayı sevmek, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın makbul ibadı olmak cihetiyle, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın namına, hesabınadır ve o nokta-i nazardan ona aittir. Hem hayatı; Cenab-ı Hakk’ın insana ve sana verdiği en kıymettar ve hayat-ı bâkiyeyi kazandıracak bir sermaye ve bir define ve bâki kemalâtın cihazatını câmi’ bir hazine cihetiyle onu sevmek, muhafaza etmek, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hizmetinde istihdam etmek, yine o muhabbet bir cihette Mabud’a aittir. Hem gençliğin letafetini, güzelliğini; Cenab-ı Hakk’ın latîf, şirin, güzel bir nimeti nokta-i nazarından istihsan etmek, sevmek, hüsn-ü istimal etmek, şâkirane bir nevi muhabbet-i meşruadır. Hem baharı; Cenab-ı Hakk’ın nurani esmalarının en latîf, güzel nakışlarının sahifesi ve Sâni’-i Hakîm’in antika sanatının en müzeyyen ve şaşaalı bir meşher-i sanatı olduğu cihetiyle mütefekkirane sevmek Cenab-ı Hakk’ın esmasını sevmektir. Hem dünyayı; âhiretin mezraası ve esma-i İlahiyenin âyinesi ve Cenab-ı Hakk’ın mektubatı ve muvakkat bir misafirhanesi cihetinde sevmek –nefs-i emmare karışmamak şartıyla– Cenab-ı Hakk’a ait olur. Elhasıl: Dünyayı ve ondaki mahlukatı mana-yı harfiyle sev. Mana-yı ismiyle sevme. “Ne kadar güzel yapılmış.” de. “Ne kadar güzeldir.” deme. Ve kalbin bâtınına, başka muhabbetlerin girmesine meydan verme. Çünkü bâtın-ı kalp, âyine-i Samed’dir ve ona mahsustur. اَللّٰهُمَّ ارْزُقْنَا حُبَّكَ وَ حُبَّ مَا يُقَرِّبُنَا اِلَيْكَ de. İşte bütün ta’dad ettiğimiz muhabbetler, eğer bu suretle olsa hem elemsiz bir lezzet verir hem bir cihette zevalsiz bir visaldir. Hem muhabbet-i İlahiyeyi ziyadeleştirir. Hem meşru bir muhabbettir. Hem ayn-ı lezzet bir şükürdür. Hem ayn-ı muhabbet bir fikirdir. Mesela, nasıl ki bir padişah-ı âlî, (Hâşiye10) sana bir elmayı ihsan etse o elmaya iki muhabbet ve onda iki lezzet var: Biri; elma, elma olduğu için sevilir ve elmaya mahsus ve elma kadar bir lezzet var. Şu muhabbet padişaha ait değil. Belki huzurunda o elmayı ağzına atıp yiyen adam, padişahı değil, elmayı sever ve nefsine muhabbet eder. Bazen olur ki padişah o nefis-perverane olan muhabbeti beğenmez, ondan nefret eder. Hem elma lezzeti dahi cüz’îdir. Hem zeval bulur; elmayı yedikten sonra o lezzet dahi gider, bir teessüf kalır. İkinci muhabbet ise elma içindeki, elma ile gösterilen iltifatat-ı şahanedir. Güya o elma, iltifat-ı şahanenin numunesi ve mücessemidir diye başına koyan adam, padişahı sevdiğini izhar eder. Hem iltifatın gılafı olan o meyvede öyle bir lezzet var ki bin elma lezzetinin fevkindedir. İşte şu lezzet ayn-ı şükrandır. Şu muhabbet, padişaha karşı hürmetli bir muhabbettir. Aynen onun gibi bütün nimetlere, meyvelere, zatları için muhabbet edilse, yalnız maddî lezzetleriyle gafilane telezzüz etse o muhabbet nefsanîdir. O lezzetler de geçici ve elemlidir. Eğer Cenab-ı Hakk’ın iltifatat-ı rahmeti ve ihsanatının meyveleri cihetiyle sevse ve o ihsan ve iltifatatın derece-i lütuflarını takdir etmek suretinde kemal-i iştiha ile lezzet alsa hem manevî bir şükür hem elemsiz bir lezzettir. Üçüncü Nükte: Cenab-ı Hakk’ın esmasına karşı olan muhabbetin tabakatı var: Sâbıkan beyan ettiğimiz gibi; bazen âsâra muhabbet suretiyle esmayı sever. Bazen esmayı, kemalât-ı İlahiyenin unvanları olduğu cihetle sever. Bazen insan, câmiiyet-i mahiyet cihetiyle hadsiz ihtiyacat noktasında esmaya muhtaç ve müştak olur ve o ihtiyaçla sever. Mesela, sen bütün şefkat ettiğin akraba ve fukara ve zayıf ve muhtaç mahlukata karşı, âcizane istimdad ihtiyacını hissettiğin halde; biri çıksa, istediğin gibi onlara iyilik etse o zatın in’am edici unvanı ve kerîm ismi ne kadar senin hoşuna gider, ne kadar o zatı, o unvan ile seversin. Öyle de yalnız Cenab-ı Hakk’ın Rahman ve Rahîm isimlerini düşün ki sen sevdiğin ve şefkat ettiğin bütün mü’min âbâ ve ecdadını ve akraba ve ahbabını dünyada nimetlerin envaıyla ve cennette enva-ı lezaiz ile ve saadet-i ebediyede onları sana gösterip ve kendini onlara göstermesiyle mesud ettiği cihette o Rahman ismi ve Rahîm unvanı, ne kadar sevilmeye lâyıktırlar ve ne derece o iki isme ruh-u beşer muhtaç olduğunu kıyas edebilirsin. Ve ne derece اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ عَلٰى رَحْمَانِيَّتِهٖ وَ عَلٰى رَحٖيمِيَّتِهٖ yerindedir anlarsın. Hem alâkadar olduğun ve perişaniyetlerinden müteessir olduğun senin bir nevi hanen ve içindeki mevcudat, senin o hanenin ünsiyetli levazımatı ve sevimli müzeyyenatı hükmünde olan dünyayı ve içindeki mahlukatı kemal-i hikmet ile tanzim ve tedbir ve terbiye eden zatın Hakîm ismine ve Mürebbi unvanına senin ruhun ne kadar muhtaç, ne kadar müştak olduğunu dikkat etsen anlarsın. Hem bütün alâkadar olduğun ve zevalleriyle müteellim olduğun insanları, mevtleri hengâmında adem zulümatından kurtarıp şu dünyadan daha güzel bir yerde yerleştiren bir zatın Vâris, Bâis isimlerine, Bâki, Kerîm, Muhyî ve Muhsin unvanlarına ne kadar ruhun muhtaç olduğunu dikkat etsen anlarsın. İşte insanın mahiyeti ulviye, fıtratı câmia olduğundan binler enva-ı hâcat ile bin bir esma-i İlahiyeye, her bir ismin çok mertebelerine fıtraten muhtaçtır. Muzaaf ihtiyaç, iştiyaktır. Muzaaf iştiyak, muhabbettir. Muzaaf muhabbet dahi aşktır. Ruhun tekemmülatına göre meratib-i muhabbet, meratib-i esmaya göre inkişaf eder. Bütün esmaya muhabbet dahi –çünkü o esma Zat-ı Zülcelal’in unvanları ve cilveleri olduğundan– muhabbet-i zatiyeye döner. Şimdi yalnız numune olarak bin bir esmadan yalnız Adl ve Hakem ve Hak ve Rahîm isimlerinin bin bir mertebelerinden bir mertebeyi beyan edeceğiz. Şöyle ki: Hikmet ve adl içindeki Rahmanu’r-Rahîm ve Hak ismini a’zamî bir dairede görmek istersen şu temsile bak: Nasıl ki bir orduda dört yüz muhtelif taifeler bulunduğunu farz ediyoruz ki her bir taife beğendiği elbiseleri ayrı, hoşuna gittiği erzakı ayrı, rahatla istimal edeceği silahları ayrı ve mizacına deva olacak ilaçları ayrı oldukları halde; bütün o dört yüz taife, ayrı ayrı takım, bölük tefrik edilmeyerek belki birbirine karışık olduğu halde onları kemal-i şefkat ve merhametinden ve hârikulâde iktidarından ve mu’cizane ilim ve ihatasından ve fevkalâde adalet ve hikmetinden, misilsiz bir tek padişah onların hiçbirini şaşırmayarak, hiçbirini unutmayarak bütün ayrı ayrı onlara lâyık elbise, erzak, ilaç ve silahlarını muînsiz olarak bizzat kendisi verse o zat acaba ne kadar muktedir, müşfik, âdil, kerîm bir padişah olduğunu anlarsın. Çünkü bir taburda on milletten efrad bulunsa onları ayrı ayrı giydirmek ve teçhiz etmek çok müşkül olduğundan bilmecburiye, ne cinsten olursa olsun, bir tarzda teçhiz edilir. İşte öyle de Cenab-ı Hakk’ın adl ve hikmet içindeki ism-i Hak ve Rahmanu’r-Rahîm’in cilvesini görmek istersen bahar mevsiminde zeminin yüzünde çadırları kurulmuş, muhteşem dört yüz bin milletten mürekkeb nebatat ve hayvanat ordusuna bak ki bütün o milletler, o taifeler, birbiri içinde oldukları halde, her birinin libası ayrı, erzakı ayrı, silahı ayrı, tarz-ı hayatı ayrı, talimatı ayrı, terhisatı ayrı oldukları halde ve o hâcatlarını tedarik edecek iktidarları ve o metalibi isteyecek dilleri olmadığı halde, daire-i hikmet ve adl içinde, mizan ve intizam ile Hak ve Rahman, Rezzak ve Rahîm, Kerîm unvanlarını seyret, gör. Nasıl hiçbirini şaşırmayarak, unutmayarak, iltibas etmeyerek terbiye ve tedbir ve idare eder. İşte, böyle hayret verici muhit bir intizam ve mizan ile yapılan bir işe, başkalarının parmakları karışabilir mi? Vâhid-i Ehad ve Hakîm-i Mutlak, Kādir-i külli şey’den başka, bu sanata, bu tedbire, bu rububiyete, bu tedvire hangi şey elini uzatabilir? Hangi sebep müdahale edebilir? Dördüncü Nükte: Diyorsun: Benim taamlara, nefsime, refikama ve valideynime, evladıma, ahbabıma, evliyaya, enbiyaya, güzel şeylere, bahara, dünyaya müteallik ayrı ayrı muhtelif muhabbetlerimin –Kur’an’ın emrettiği tarzda olsa– neticeleri, faydaları nedir? Elcevap: Bütün neticeleri beyan etmek için büyük bir kitap yazmak lâzım gelir. Şimdilik yalnız icmalen bir iki neticeye işaret edilecek. Evvela, dünyadaki muaccel neticeleri beyan edilecek. Sonra âhirette tezahür eden neticeleri zikredilecek. Şöyle ki: Sâbıkan beyan edildiği gibi ehl-i gaflet ve ehl-i dünya tarzında ve nefis hesabına olan muhabbetlerin; dünyada belaları, elemleri, meşakkatleri çoktur. Safaları, lezzetleri, rahatları azdır. Mesela şefkat, acz yüzünden elemli bir musibet olur. Muhabbet, firak yüzünden belalı bir hırkat olur. Lezzet, zeval yüzünden zehirli bir şerbet olur. Âhirette ise Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hesabına olmadıkları için ya faydasızdır veya azaptır. (Eğer harama girmiş ise) Sual: Enbiya ve evliyaya muhabbet, nasıl faydasız kalır? Elcevap: Ehl-i Teslis’in İsa aleyhisselâma ve Râfızîlerin Hazret-i Ali radıyallahu anha muhabbetleri faydasız kaldığı gibi. Eğer o muhabbetler, Kur’an’ın irşad ettiği tarzda ve Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hesabına ve muhabbet-i Rahman namına olsalar o zaman hem dünyada hem âhirette güzel neticeleri var. Amma dünyada ise leziz taamlara, güzel meyvelere muhabbetin, elemsiz bir nimet ve ayn-ı şükür bir lezzettir. Nefsine muhabbet ise: Ona acımak, terbiye etmek, zararlı hevesattan men’etmektir. O vakit nefis sana binmez, seni hevasına esir etmez. Belki sen nefsine binersin. Onu hevaya değil, hüdaya sevk edersin. Refika-i hayatına muhabbetin, madem hüsn-ü sîret ve maden-i şefkat ve hediye-i rahmet olduğuna bina edilmiş. O refikaya samimi muhabbet ve merhamet edersen o da sana ciddi hürmet ve muhabbet eder. İkiniz ihtiyar oldukça o hal ziyadeleşir, mesudane hayatını geçirirsin. Yoksa hüsn-ü surete muhabbet nefsanî olsa o muhabbet çabuk bozulur, hüsn-ü muaşereti de bozar. Peder ve valideye karşı muhabbetin, Cenab-ı Hak hesabına olduğu için hem bir ibadet hem de onlar ihtiyarlandıkça hürmet ve muhabbeti ziyadeleştirirsin. En âlî bir his ile en merdane bir himmet ile onların tûl-ü ömrünü ciddi arzu edip bekalarına dua etmek, tâ onların yüzünden daha ziyade sevap kazanayım diye samimi hürmetle onların elini öpmek, ulvi bir lezzet-i ruhanî almaktır. Yoksa nefsanî, dünya itibarıyla olsa onlar ihtiyar oldukları ve sana bâr olacak bir vaziyete girdikleri zaman; en süflî ve en alçak bir his ile vücudlarını istiskal etmek, sebeb-i hayatın olan o muhterem zatların mevtlerini arzu etmek gibi vahşi, kederli, ruhanî bir elemdir. Evladına muhabbet ise: Cenab-ı Hakk’ın senin nezaretine ve terbiyene emanet ettiği sevimli, ünsiyetli o mahluklara muhabbet ise saadetli bir muhabbet, bir nimettir. Ne musibetleriyle fazla elem çekersin, ne de ölümleriyle meyusane feryat edersin. Sâbıkan geçtiği gibi onların Hâlıkları hem Hakîm hem Rahîm olduğundan onlar hakkında o mevt bir saadettir, dersin. Senin hakkında da onları sana veren zatın rahmetini düşünürsün, firak eleminden kurtulursun. Ahbaplara muhabbetin ise: Madem lillah içindir. O ahbapların firakları, hattâ ölümleri, sohbetinize ve uhuvvetinize mani olmadığı için o manevî muhabbet ve ruhanî irtibattan istifade edersin. Ve mülakat lezzeti daimî olur. Lillah için olmazsa bir günlük mülakat lezzeti, yüz günlük firak elemini netice verir. (Hâşiye11) Enbiya ve evliyaya muhabbetin ise: Ehl-i gaflete karanlıklı bir vahşetgâh görünen âlem-i berzah, o nuranilerin vücudlarıyla tenevvür etmiş menzilgâhları suretinde sana göründüğü için o âleme gitmeye tevahhuş, tedehhüş değil belki bilakis temayül ve iştiyak hissini verir, hayat-ı dünyeviyenin lezzetini kaçırmaz. Yoksa onların muhabbeti, ehl-i medeniyetin meşahir-i insaniyeye muhabbeti nevinden olsa o kâmil insanların fena ve zevallerini ve mazi denilen mezar-ı ekberinde çürümelerini düşünmekle, elemli hayatına bir keder daha ilâve eder. Yani “Öyle kâmilleri çürüten bir mezara, ben de gideceğim.” diye düşünür; mezaristana endişeli bir nazarla bakar, “Âh!” çeker. Evvelki nazarda ise cisim libasını mazide bırakıp kendileri istikbal salonu olan berzah âleminde kemal-i rahatla ikametlerini düşünür, mezaristana ünsiyetkârane bakar. Hem güzel şeylere muhabbetin, madem Sâni’leri hesabınadır. “Ne güzel yapılmışlar.” tarzındadır. O muhabbetin bir leziz tefekkür olduğu halde hüsün-perest, cemal-perest zevkinin nazarını daha yüksek daha mukaddes ve binler defa daha güzel cemal mertebelerinin definelerine yol açar, baktırır. Çünkü o güzel âsârdan ef’al-i İlahiyenin güzelliğine intikal ettirir. Ondan esmanın güzelliğine, ondan sıfâtın güzelliğine, ondan Zat-ı Zülcelal’in cemal-i bîmisaline karşı kalbe yol açar. İşte bu muhabbet bu surette olsa hem lezzetlidir hem ibadettir ve hem tefekkürdür. Gençliğe muhabbetin ise: Madem Cenab-ı Hakk’ın güzel bir nimeti cihetinde sevmişsin elbette onu ibadette sarf edersin, sefahette boğdurup öldürmezsin. Öyle ise o gençlikte kazandığın ibadetler, o fâni gençliğin bâki meyveleridir. Sen ihtiyarlandıkça gençliğin iyilikleri olan bâki meyvelerini elde ettiğin halde, gençliğin zararlarından, taşkınlıklarından kurtulursun. Hem ihtiyarlıkta daha ziyade ibadete muvaffakıyet ve merhamet-i İlahiyeye daha ziyade liyakat kazandığını düşünürsün. Ehl-i gaflet gibi beş on senelik bir gençlik lezzetine mukabil, elli senede “Eyvah gençliğim gitti!” diye teessüf edip gençliğe ağlamayacaksın. Nasıl ki öylelerin birisi demiş: لَيْتَ الشَّبَابَ يَعُودُ يَوْمًا فَاُخْبِرَهُ بِمَا فَعَلَ الْمَشٖيبُ Yani keşke gençliğim bir gün dönse idi ihtiyarlık benim başıma neler getirdiğini şekva ederek haber verecektim. Bahar gibi ziynetli meşherlere muhabbet ise: Madem sanat-ı İlahiyeyi seyran itibarıyladır. O baharın gitmesiyle temaşa lezzeti zâil olmaz. Çünkü bahar, yaldızlı bir mektup gibi verdiği manaları her vakit temaşa edebilirsin. Senin hayalin ve zaman, ikisi de sinema şeritleri gibi sana o temaşa lezzetini idame ettirmekle beraber o baharın manalarını, güzelliklerini sana tazelendirirler. O vakit muhabbetin esefli, elemli, muvakkat olmaz. Lezzetli, safalı olur. Dünyaya muhabbetin ise: Madem Cenab-ı Hakk’ın namınadır. O vakit dünyanın dehşetli mevcudatı, sana ünsiyetli bir arkadaş hükmüne geçer. Mezraa-i âhiret cihetiyle sevdiğin için her şeyinde, âhirete fayda verecek bir sermaye, bir meyve alabilirsin. Ne musibetleri sana dehşet verir, ne zeval ve fenası sana sıkıntı verir. Kemal-i rahatla o misafirhanede müddet-i ikametini geçirirsin. Yoksa ehl-i gaflet gibi seversen yüz defa sana söylemişiz ki sıkıntılı, ezici, boğucu, fenaya mahkûm, neticesiz bir muhabbet içinde boğulur, gidersin. İşte bazı mahbubların, Kur’an’ın irşad ettiği surette olduğu vakit, her birisinden yüzde ancak bir letafetini gösterdik. Kur’an’ın gösterdiği yolda olmazsa yüzden bir mazarratına işaret ettik. Şimdi şu mahbubların dâr-ı bekada, âlem-i âhirette, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in âyât-ı beyyinatıyla işaret ettiği neticeleri işitmek ve anlamak istersen, işte o çeşit meşru muhabbetlerin dâr-ı âhiretteki neticelerini bir mukaddime ve dokuz işaretle yüzden bir faydasını icmalen göstereceğiz: Mukaddime: Cenab-ı Hak celil uluhiyetiyle, cemil rahmetiyle, kebir rububiyetiyle, kerîm re’fetiyle, azîm kudretiyle, latîf hikmetiyle, şu küçük insanın vücudunu bu kadar havas ve hissiyat ile bu derece cevarih ve cihazat ile ve muhtelif aza ve âlât ile ve mütenevvi letaif ve maneviyat ile teçhiz ve tezyin etmiştir ki tâ mütenevvi ve pek çok âlât ile hadsiz enva-ı nimetini, aksam-ı ihsanatını, tabakat-ı rahmetini, o insana ihsas etsin, bildirsin, tattırsın, tanıttırsın. Hem tâ bin bir esmasının hadsiz enva-ı tecelliyatlarını, insana o âlât ile bildirsin, tarttırsın, sevdirsin. Ve o insandaki pek kesretli âlât ve cihazatın her birisinin ayrı ayrı hizmeti, ubudiyeti olduğu gibi ayrı ayrı lezzeti, elemi, vazifesi ve mükâfatı vardır. Mesela göz, suretlerdeki güzellikleri ve âlem-i mubsıratta güzel mu’cizat-ı kudretin envaını temaşa eder. Vazifesi, nazar-ı ibretle Sâni’ine şükrandır. Nazara mahsus lezzet ve elem malûmdur, tarife hâcet yok. Mesela kulak, sadâların envalarını, latîf nağmelerini ve mesmuat âleminde Cenab-ı Hakk’ın letaif-i rahmetini hisseder. Ayrı bir ubudiyet, ayrı bir lezzet, ayrı da bir mükâfatı var. Mesela kuvve-i şâmme, kokular taifesindeki letaif-i rahmeti hisseder. Kendine mahsus bir vazife-i şükraniyesi, bir lezzeti vardır. Elbette mükâfatı dahi vardır. Mesela dildeki kuvve-i zaika, bütün mat’umatın ezvakını anlamakla gayet mütenevvi bir şükr-ü manevî ile vazife görür ve hâkeza… Bütün cihazat-ı insaniyenin ve kalp ve akıl ve ruh gibi büyük ve mühim letaifin böyle ayrı ayrı vazifeleri, lezzetleri ve elemleri vardır. İşte Cenab-ı Hak ve Hakîm-i Mutlak, bu insanda istihdam ettiği bu cihazatın elbette her birerlerine lâyık ücretlerini verecektir. O müteaddid enva-ı muhabbetin sâbıkan beyan edilen dünyadaki muaccel neticelerini, herkes vicdan ile hisseder ve bir hads-i sadık ile ispat edilir. Âhiretteki neticeleri ise kat’iyen vücudları ve tahakkukları, icmalen Onuncu Söz’ün on iki hakikat-i kātıa-i sâtıasıyla ve Yirmi Dokuzuncu Söz’ün altı esas-ı bâhiresiyle ispat edildiği gibi, tafsilen اَصْدَقُ الْكَلَامِ وَاَبْلَغُ النِّظَامِ كَلَامُ اللّٰهِ الْمَلِكِ الْعَزٖيزِ الْعَلَّامِ olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in âyât-ı beyyinatıyla, tasrih ve telvih ve remiz ve işaratıyla kat’iyen sabittir. Daha uzun bürhanları getirmeye lüzum yok. Zaten başka Sözlerde ve cennete dair Yirmi Sekizinci Söz’ün Arabî olan ikinci makamında ve Yirmi Dokuzuncu Söz’de çok bürhanlar geçmiştir. Birinci İşaret: Leziz taamlara, hoş meyvelere şâkirane muhabbet-i meşruanın uhrevî neticesi: Kur’an’ın nassıyla, cennete lâyık bir tarzda leziz taamları, güzel meyveleridir. Ve o taamlara ve o meyvelere müştehiyane bir muhabbettir. Hattâ dünyada yediğin meyve üstünde söylediğin “Elhamdülillah” kelimesi, cennet meyvesi olarak tecessüm ettirilip sana takdim edilir. Burada meyve yersin, orada “Elhamdülillah” yersin. Ve nimette ve taam içinde in’am-ı İlahîyi ve iltifat-ı Rahmanîyi gördüğünden o lezzetli şükr-ü manevî, cennette gayet leziz bir taam suretinde sana verileceği, hadîsin nassıyla, Kur’an’ın işaratıyla ve hikmet ve rahmetin iktizasıyla sabittir. İkinci İşaret: Dünyada meşru bir surette nefsine muhabbet, yani mehasinine bina edilen muhabbet değil belki noksaniyetlerini görüp tekmil etmeye bina edilen şefkat ile onu terbiye etmek ve onu hayra sevk etmek neticesi: O nefse lâyık mahbubları, cennette veriyor. Nefis, madem dünyada heva ve hevesini Cenab-ı Hak yolunda hüsn-ü istimal etmiş. Cihazatını, duygularını hüsn-ü suretle istihdam etmiş. Kerîm-i Mutlak, ona dünyadaki meşru ve ubudiyetkârane muhabbetin neticesi olarak cennette, cennetin yetmiş ayrı ayrı enva-ı ziynet ve letafetinin numuneleri olan yetmiş muhtelif hulleyi giydirip nefisteki bütün hâsseleri memnun edecek, okşayacak yetmiş enva-ı hüsün ile vücudunu süslendirip her biri, ruhlu küçük birer cennet hükmünde olan hurileri, o dâr-ı bekada vereceği, pek çok âyât ile tasrih ve ispat edilmiştir. Hem dünyada gençliğe muhabbet, yani ibadette gençlik kuvvetini sarf etmenin neticesi: Dâr-ı saadette ebedî bir gençliktir. Üçüncü İşaret: Refika-i hayatına meşru dairesinde, yani latîf şefkatine, güzel hasletine, hüsn-ü sîretine binaen samimi muhabbet ile refika-i hayatını da naşizelikten, sair günahlardan muhafaza etmenin netice-i uhreviyesi ise: Rahîm-i Mutlak, o refika-i hayatı, hurilerden daha güzel bir surette ve daha ziynetli bir tarzda, daha cazibedar bir şekilde, ona dâr-ı saadette ebedî bir refika-i hayatı ve dünyadaki eski maceraları birbirine mütelezzizane nakletmek ve eski hatıratı birbirine tahattur ettirecek enis, latîf, ebedî bir arkadaş, bir muhib ve mahbub olarak verileceğini vaad etmiştir. Elbette vaad ettiği şeyi kat’î verecektir. Dördüncü İşaret: Valideyn ve evlada muhabbet-i meşruanın neticesi: Nass-ı Kur’an ile Cenab-ı Erhamü’r-Râhimîn, onların makamları ayrı ayrı da olsa yine o mesud aileye safi olarak lezzet-i sohbeti, cennete lâyık bir hüsn-ü muaşeret suretinde, dâr-ı bekada ebedî mülakat ile ihsan eder. Ve on beş yaşına girmeden, yani hadd-i büluğa vâsıl olmadan vefat eden çocuklar وِلْدَانٌ مُخَلَّدُونَ ile tabir edilen cennet çocukları şeklinde ve cennete lâyık bir tarzda gayet süslü, sevimli bir surette, onları cennette dahi peder ve validelerinin kucaklarına verir. Veled-perverlik hislerini memnun eder. Ebedî o zevki ve o lezzeti onlara verir. Zira çocuklar sinn-i teklife girmediklerinden ebedî, sevimli, şirin çocuk olarak kalacaklar. Dünyadaki her lezzetli şeyin en a’lâsı cennette bulunur. Yalnız çok şirin olan veled-perverlik, yani çocuklarını sevip okşamak zevki –cennet tenasül yeri olmadığından– cennette yoktur, zannedilirdi. İşte bu surette o dahi vardır. Hem en zevkli ve en şirin bir tarzda vardır. İşte kable’l-büluğ evladı vefat edenlere müjde… Beşinci İşaret: Dünyada اَلْحُبُّ فِى اللّٰهِ hükmünce salih ahbaplara muhabbetin neticesi: Cennette عَلٰى سُرُرٍ مُتَقَابِلٖينَ ile tabir edilen, karşı karşıya kurulmuş cennet iskemlelerinde oturup hoş, şirin, güzel, tatlı bir surette, dünya maceralarını ve kadîm olan hatıratlarını birbirine nakledip eğlendirmeleri suretinde; firaksız, safi bir muhabbet ve sohbet suretinde ahbaplarıyla görüştüreceği, Kur’an’ın nassıyla sabittir. Altıncı İşaret: Enbiya ve evliyaya Kur’an’ın tarif ettiği tarzda muhabbetin neticesi: O enbiya ve evliyanın şefaatlerinden berzahta, haşirde istifade etmekle beraber; gayet ulvi ve onlara lâyık makam ve füyuzattan o muhabbet vasıtasıyla istifaza etmektir. Evet اَلْمَرْءُ مَعَ مَنْ اَحَبَّ sırrınca, âdi bir adam, en yüksek bir makama, muhabbet ettiği âlî makam bir zatın tebaiyetiyle girebilir. Yedinci İşaret: Güzel şeylere ve bahara meşru muhabbetin, yani “Ne kadar güzel yapılmış.” nazarıyla, o âsârın arkasındaki ef’alin güzelliğini ve intizamını ve intizam-ı ef’al arkasındaki güzel esmanın cilvelerini ve o güzel esmanın arkasında sıfâtın tecelliyatını ve hâkeza sevmekliğin neticesi ise: Dâr-ı bekada o güzel gördüğü masnuattan bin defa daha güzel bir tarzda esmanın cilvesini ve esma içindeki cemal ve sıfâtını, cennette görmektir. Hattâ İmam-ı Rabbanî radıyallahu anh demiş ki: “Letaif-i cennet, cilve-i esmanın temessülatıdır.” Teemmel! Sekizinci İşaret: Dünyada, dünyanın âhiret mezraası ve esma-i İlahiye âyinesi olan iki güzel yüzüne karşı mütefekkirane muhabbetin uhrevî neticesi: Dünya kadar fakat fâni dünya gibi fâni değil, bâki bir cennet verilecektir. Hem dünyada yalnız zayıf gölgeleri gösterilen esma, o cennetin âyinelerinde en şaşaalı bir surette gösterilecektir. Hem dünyayı, mezraa-i âhiret yüzünde sevmenin neticesi: Dünyayı fidanlık, yani ancak fidanları bir derece yetiştiren küçük bir mezraası hükmünde olacak öyle bir cenneti verecek ki dünyada havas ve hissiyat-ı insaniye, küçük fidanlar olduğu halde, cennette en mükemmel bir surette inkişaf ve dünyada tohumcuklar hükmünde olan istidatları, enva-ı lezaiz ve kemalât ile sümbüllenecek surette ona verileceği, rahmetin ve hikmetin muktezası olduğu gibi, hadîsin nususuyla ve Kur’an’ın işaratıyla sabittir. Hem madem dünyanın her hatanın başı olan mezmum muhabbeti değil belki esmaya ve âhirete bakan iki yüzünü, esma ve âhiret için sevmiş ve ibadet fikriyle o yüzleri mamur etmiş, güya bütün dünyasıyla ibadet etmiş. Elbette dünya kadar bir mükâfat alması, mukteza-yı rahmet ve hikmettir. Hem madem âhiretin muhabbetiyle onun mezraasını sevmiş ve Cenab-ı Hakk’ın muhabbetiyle âyine-i esmasını sevmiş. Elbette dünya gibi bir mahbub ister. O da dünya kadar bir cennettir. Sual: O kadar büyük ve hâlî bir cennet neye yarar? Elcevap: Nasıl ki eğer mümkün olsa idi hayal süratiyle zeminin aktarını ve yıldızların ekserisini gezsen “Bütün âlem benimdir.” diyebilirsin. Melaike ve insan ve hayvanların iştirakleri, senin o hükmünü bozmaz. Öyle de o cennet dahi dolu olsa “O cennet benimdir.” diyebilirsin. Hadîste bazı ehl-i cennete verilen beş yüz senelik bir cennet sırrı, Yirmi Sekizinci Söz’de ve İhlas Lem’ası’nda beyan edilmiştir. Dokuzuncu İşaret: İman ve muhabbetullahın neticesi: Ehl-i keşif ve tahkikin ittifakıyla; dünyanın bin sene hayat-ı mesudanesi, bir saatine değmeyen cennet hayatı ve cennet hayatının dahi bin senesi, bir saat müşahedesine değmeyen bir kudsî, münezzeh cemal ve kemal sahibi olan Zat-ı Zülcelal’in müşahedesi, rü’yetidir ki (Hâşiye12) hadîs-i kat’î ile ve Kur’an’ın nassıyla sabittir. Hazret-i Süleyman aleyhisselâm gibi muhteşem bir kemal ile meşhur bir zatın rü’yetine iştiyaklı bir merak, Hazret-i Yusuf aleyhisselâm gibi bir cemal ile mümtaz bir zatın şuhuduna meraklı bir iştiyak; herkes vicdanen hisseder. Acaba dünyanın bütün mehasin ve kemalâtından binler derece yüksek olan cennetin bütün mehasin ve kemalâtı, bir cilve-i cemali ve kemali olan bir zatın rü’yeti, ne kadar mergub, merak-âver ve şuhudu ne derece matlub ve iştiyak-aver olduğunu kıyas edebilirsen et. اَللّٰهُمَّ ارْزُقْنَا فِى الدُّنْيَا حُبَّكَ وَ حُبَّ مَا يُقَرِّبُنَا اِلَيْكَ وَ الْاِسْتِقَامَةَ كَمَا اَمَرْتَ وَ فِى الْاٰخِرَةِ رَحْمَتَكَ وَ رُؤْيَتَكَ سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ اَللّٰهُمَّ صَلِّ وَ سَلِّمْ عَلٰى مَنْ اَرْسَلْتَهُ رَحْمَةً لِلْعَالَمٖينَ وَ عَلٰى اٰلِهٖ وَ صَحْبِهٖ اَجْمَعٖينَ اٰمٖينَ On Dördüncü Lem’a’nın İkinci Makamı بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ in binler esrarından altı sırrına dairdir. İhtar: Besmele’nin rahmet noktasında parlak bir nuru, sönük aklıma uzaktan göründü. Onu, kendi nefsim için nota suretinde kaydetmek istedim. Ve yirmi otuz kadar sırlar ile o nurun etrafında bir daire çevirmek ile avlamak ve zapt etmek arzu ettim. Fakat maatteessüf şimdilik o arzuma tam muvaffak olamadım. Yirmi otuzdan beş altıya indi. “Ey insan!” dediğim vakit nefsimi murad ediyorum. Bu ders kendi nefsime has iken ruhen benimle münasebettar ve nefsi nefsimden daha hüşyar zatlara belki medar-ı istifade olur niyetiyle, On Dördüncü Lem’a’nın İkinci Makamı olarak müdakkik kardeşlerimin tasviplerine havale ediyorum. Bu ders akıldan ziyade kalbe bakar, delilden ziyade zevke nâzırdır. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ قَالَتْ يَٓا اَيُّهَا الْمَلَؤُا اِنّٖٓى اُلْقِىَ اِلَىَّ كِتَابٌ كَرٖيمٌ ۞ اِنَّهُ مِنْ سُلَيْمٰنَ وَ اِنَّهُ بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ Şu makamda birkaç sır zikredilecektir. Birinci Sır Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’in bir cilvesini şöyle gördüm ki: Kâinat simasında, arz simasında ve insan simasında birbiri içinde birbirinin numunesini gösteren üç sikke-i rububiyet var. Biri: Kâinatın heyet-i mecmuasındaki teavün, tesanüd, teanuk, tecavübden tezahür eden sikke-i kübra-i uluhiyettir ki “Bismillah” ona bakıyor. İkincisi: Küre-i arz simasında nebatat ve hayvanatın tedbir ve terbiye ve idaresindeki teşabüh, tenasüp, intizam, insicam, lütuf ve merhametten tezahür eden sikke-i kübra-i rahmaniyettir ki “Bismillahirrahman” ona bakıyor. Sonra insanın mahiyet-i câmiasının simasındaki letaif-i re’fet ve dekaik-ı şefkat ve şuâat-ı merhamet-i İlahiyeden tezahür eden sikke-i ulyâ-i rahîmiyettir ki Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’deki “Er-Rahîm” ona bakıyor. Demek Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm sahife-i âlemde bir satır-ı nurani teşkil eden üç sikke-i ehadiyetin kudsî unvanıdır ve kuvvetli bir haytıdır ve parlak bir hattıdır. Yani Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm yukarıdan nüzul ile semere-i kâinat ve âlemin nüsha-i musağğarası olan insana ucu dayanıyor. Ferşi arşa bağlar, insanî arşa çıkmaya bir yol olur. İkinci Sır Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, hadsiz kesret-i mahlukatta tezahür eden vâhidiyet içinde ukûlü boğmamak için daima o vâhidiyet içinde ehadiyet cilvesini gösteriyor. Yani, mesela nasıl ki güneş, ziyasıyla hadsiz eşyayı ihata ediyor. Mecmu-u ziyasındaki güneşin zatını mülahaza etmek için gayet geniş bir tasavvur ve ihatalı bir nazar lâzım olduğundan; güneşin zatını unutturmamak için her bir parlak şeyde güneşin zatını aksi vasıtasıyla gösteriyor. Ve her parlak şey, kendi kabiliyetince güneşin cilve-i zatîsiyle beraber ziyası, harareti gibi hâssalarını gösteriyor. Ve her parlak şey güneşi bütün sıfâtıyla kabiliyetine göre gösterdiği gibi, güneşin ziya ve hararet ve ziyadaki elvan-ı seb’a gibi keyfiyatlarının her birisi dahi umum mukabilindeki şeyleri ihata ediyor. Öyle de وَ لِلّٰهِ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى –temsilde hata olmasın– ehadiyet ve samediyet-i İlahiye, her bir şeyde, hususan zîhayatta, hususan insanın mahiyet âyinesinde bütün esmasıyla bir cilvesi olduğu gibi; vahdet ve vâhidiyet cihetiyle dahi mevcudat ile alâkadar her bir ismi bütün mevcudatı ihata ediyor. İşte vâhidiyet içinde ukûlü boğmamak ve kalpler Zat-ı Akdes’i unutmamak için daima vâhidiyetteki sikke-i ehadiyeti nazara veriyor ki o sikkenin üç mühim ukdesini irae eden Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’dir. Üçüncü Sır Şu hadsiz kâinatı şenlendiren, bilmüşahede rahmettir. Ve bu karanlıklı mevcudatı ışıklandıran, bilbedahe yine rahmettir. Ve bu hadsiz ihtiyacat içinde yuvarlanan mahlukatı terbiye eden, bilbedahe yine rahmettir. Ve bir ağacın bütün heyetiyle meyvesine müteveccih olduğu gibi bütün kâinatı insana müteveccih eden ve her tarafta ona baktıran ve muavenetine koşturan, bilbedahe rahmettir. Ve bu hadsiz fezayı ve boş ve hâlî âlemi dolduran, nurlandıran ve şenlendiren, bilmüşahede rahmettir. Ve bu fâni insanı ebede namzet eden ve ezelî ve ebedî bir zata muhatap ve dost yapan, bilbedahe rahmettir. Ey insan, madem rahmet böyle kuvvetli ve cazibedar ve sevimli ve mededkâr bir hakikat-i mahbubedir. “Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm” de, o hakikate yapış ve vahşet-i mutlakadan ve hadsiz ihtiyacatın elemlerinden kurtul ve o Sultan-ı ezel ve ebed’in tahtına yanaş ve o rahmetin şefkatiyle ve şuâatıyla o Sultan’a muhatap ve halil ve dost ol! Evet, kâinatın envaını hikmet dairesinde insanın etrafında toplayıp bütün hâcatına kemal-i intizam ve inayet ile koşturmak, bilbedahe iki haletten birisidir: Ya kâinatın her bir nev’i kendi kendine insanı tanıyor, ona itaat ediyor, muavenetine koşuyor. Bu ise yüz derece akıldan uzak olduğu gibi çok muhalatı intac ediyor. İnsan gibi bir âciz-i mutlakta, en kuvvetli bir Sultan-ı Mutlak’ın kudreti bulunmak lâzım geliyor. Veyahut bu kâinatın perdesi arkasında bir Kadîr-i Mutlak’ın ilmi ile bu muavenet oluyor. Demek kâinatın envaı, insanı tanıyor değil; belki insanı bilen ve tanıyan, merhamet eden bir zatın tanımasının ve bilmesinin delilleridir. Ey insan! Aklını başına al. Hiç mümkün müdür ki: Bütün enva-ı mahlukatı sana müteveccihen muavenet ellerini uzattıran ve senin hâcetlerine “Lebbeyk!” dedirten Zat-ı Zülcelal seni bilmesin, tanımasın, görmesin! Madem seni biliyor, rahmetiyle bildiğini bildiriyor. Sen de onu bil, hürmetle bildiğini bildir ve kat’iyen anla ki: Senin gibi zayıf-ı mutlak, âciz-i mutlak, fakir-i mutlak, fâni, küçük bir mahluka koca kâinatı musahhar etmek ve onun imdadına göndermek; elbette hikmet ve inayet ve ilim ve kudreti tazammun eden hakikat-i rahmettir. Elbette böyle bir rahmet, senden küllî ve hâlis bir şükür ve ciddi ve safi bir hürmet ister. İşte o hâlis şükrün ve o safi hürmetin tercümanı ve unvanı olan Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’i de. O rahmetin vusulüne vesile ve o Rahman’ın dergâhında şefaatçi yap. Evet, rahmetin vücudu ve tahakkuku, güneş kadar zahirdir. Çünkü nasıl merkezî bir nakış, her taraftan gelen atkı ve iplerin intizamından ve vaziyetlerinden hasıl oluyor. Öyle de bu kâinatın daire-i kübrasında bin bir ism-i İlahînin cilvesinden uzanan nurani atkılar, kâinat simasında öyle bir sikke-i rahmet içinde bir hâtem-i rahîmiyeti ve bir nakş-ı şefkati dokuyor ve öyle bir hâtem-i inayeti nescediyor ki güneşten daha parlak kendini akıllara gösteriyor. Evet, şems ve kameri, anâsır ve maadini, nebatat ve hayvanatı bir nakş-ı a’zamın atkı ipleri gibi o bin bir isimlerin şuâlarıyla tanzim eden ve hayata hâdim eden ve nebatî ve hayvanî olan umum validelerin gayet şirin ve fedakârane şefkatleriyle şefkatini gösteren ve zevi’l-hayatı hayat-ı insaniyeye musahhar eden ve ondan rububiyet-i İlahiyenin gayet güzel ve şirin bir nakş-ı a’zamını ve insanın ehemmiyetini gösteren ve en parlak rahmetini izhar eden o Rahman-ı Zülcemal, elbette kendi istiğna-i mutlakına karşı, rahmetini ihtiyac-ı mutlak içindeki zîhayata ve insana makbul bir şefaatçi yapmış. Ey insan, eğer insan isen Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm de, o şefaatçiyi bul! Evet, zeminde dört yüz bin muhtelif ayrı ayrı nebatatın ve hayvanatın taifelerini, hiçbirini unutmayarak, şaşırmayarak, vakti vaktine kemal-i intizam ile hikmet ve inayet ile terbiye ve idare eden ve küre-i arzın simasında hâtem-i ehadiyeti vaz’eden, bilbedahe belki bilmüşahede rahmettir. Ve o rahmetin vücudu, bu küre-i arzın simasındaki mevcudatın vücudları kadar kat’î olduğu gibi o mevcudat adedince tahakkukunun delilleri var. Evet, zeminin yüzünde öyle bir hâtem-i rahmet ve sikke-i ehadiyet bulunduğu gibi insanın mahiyet-i maneviyesinin simasında dahi öyle bir sikke-i rahmet vardır ki küre-i arz simasındaki sikke-i merhamet ve kâinat simasındaki sikke-i uzma-yı rahmetten daha aşağı değil. Âdeta bin bir ismin cilvesinin bir nokta-i mihrakıyesi hükmünde bir câmiiyeti var. Ey insan, hiç mümkün müdür ki: Sana bu simayı veren ve o simada böyle bir sikke-i rahmeti ve bir hâtem-i ehadiyeti vaz’eden zat, seni başı boş bıraksın, sana ehemmiyet vermesin, senin harekâtına dikkat etmesin, sana müteveccih olan bütün kâinatı abes yapsın, hilkat şeceresini meyvesi çürük, bozuk, ehemmiyetsiz bir ağaç yapsın! Hem hiçbir cihetle şüphe kabul etmeyen ve hiçbir vechile noksaniyeti olmayan, güneş gibi zahir olan rahmetini ve ziya gibi görünen hikmetini inkâr ettirsin. Hâşâ! Ey insan! Bil ki o rahmetin arşına yetişmek için bir mi’rac var. O mi’rac Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’dir. Ve bu mi’rac ne kadar ehemmiyetli olduğunu anlamak istersen, Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın yüz on dört surelerinin başlarına ve hem bütün mübarek kitapların iptidalarına ve umum mübarek işlerin mebdelerine bak. Ve Besmele’nin azamet-i kadrine en kat’î bir hüccet şudur ki, İmam-ı Şafiî (ra) gibi çok büyük müçtehidler demişler: “Besmele tek bir âyet olduğu halde, Kur’an’da yüz on dört defa nâzil olmuştur.” Dördüncü Sır Hadsiz kesret içinde vâhidiyet tecellisi, hitab-ı اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ demekle herkese kâfi gelmiyor. Fikir dağılıyor. Mecmuundaki vahdet arkasında Zat-ı Ehadiyeti mülahaza edip اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَ اِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعٖينُ demeye, küre-i arz vüs’atinde bir kalp bulunmak lâzım geliyor. Ve bu sırra binaen cüz’iyatta zahir bir surette sikke-i ehadiyeti gösterdiği gibi her bir nevide sikke-i ehadiyeti göstermek ve Zat-ı Ehad’i mülahaza ettirmek için hâtem-i rahmaniyet içinde bir sikke-i ehadiyeti gösteriyor; tâ külfetsiz herkes her mertebede اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَ اِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعٖينُ deyip doğrudan doğruya Zat-ı Akdes’e hitap ederek müteveccih olsun. İşte Kur’an-ı Hakîm, bu sırr-ı azîmi ifade içindir ki kâinatın daire-i a’zamında mesela, semavat ve arzın hilkatinden bahsettiği vakit, birden en küçük bir daireden ve en dakik bir cüz’îden bahseder; tâ ki zahir bir surette hâtem-i ehadiyeti göstersin. Mesela, hilkat-i semavat ve arzdan bahsi içinde hilkat-i insandan ve insanın sesinden ve simasındaki dekaik-ı nimet ve hikmetten bahis açar; tâ ki fikir dağılmasın, kalp boğulmasın, ruh mabudunu doğrudan doğruya bulsun. Mesela وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ خَلْقُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَاخْتِلَافُ اَلْسِنَتِكُمْ وَ اَلْوَانِكُمْ âyeti mezkûr hakikati mu’cizane bir surette gösteriyor. Evet, hadsiz mahlukatta ve nihayetsiz bir kesrette vahdet sikkeleri, mütedâhil daireler gibi en büyüğünden en küçük sikkeye kadar envaı ve mertebeleri vardır. Fakat o vahdet ne kadar olsa yine kesret içinde bir vahdettir, hakiki hitabı tam temin edemiyor. Onun için vahdet arkasında ehadiyet sikkesi bulunmak lâzımdır. Tâ ki kesreti hatıra getirmesin. Doğrudan doğruya Zat-ı Akdes’e karşı kalbe yol açsın. Hem sikke-i ehadiyete nazarları çevirmek ve kalpleri celbetmek için o sikke-i ehadiyet üstünde gayet cazibedar bir nakış ve gayet parlak bir nur ve gayet şirin bir halâvet ve gayet sevimli bir cemal ve gayet kuvvetli bir hakikat olan rahmet sikkesini ve rahîmiyet hâtemini koymuştur. Evet, o rahmetin kuvvetidir ki zîşuurun nazarlarını celbeder, kendine çeker ve ehadiyet sikkesine îsal eder ve Zat-ı Ehadiyeyi mülahaza ettirir ve ondan اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَ اِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعٖينُ deki hakiki hitaba mazhar eder. İşte Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm Fatiha’nın fihristesi ve Kur’an’ın mücmel bir hülâsası olduğu cihetle, bu mezkûr sırr-ı azîmin unvanı ve tercümanı olmuş. Bu unvanı eline alan, rahmetin tabakatında gezebilir. Ve bu tercümanı konuşturan, esrar-ı rahmeti öğrenir ve envar-ı rahîmiyeti ve şefkati görür. Beşinci Sır Bir hadîs-i şerifte vârid olmuş ki: اِنَّ اللّٰهَ خَلَقَ الْاِنْسَانَ عَلٰى صُورَةِ الرَّحْمٰنِ –اَوْ كَمَا قَالَ– Bu hadîsi, bir kısım ehl-i tarîkat, akaid-i imaniyeye münasip düşmeyen acib bir tarzda tefsir etmişler. Hattâ onlardan bir kısım ehl-i aşk, insanın sima-yı manevîsine bir suret-i Rahman nazarıyla bakmışlar. Ehl-i aşkın çoğunda istiğrak ve iltibas olduğundan, hakikate muhalif telakkilerinde belki mazurdurlar. Fakat aklı başında olanlar, fikren onların esas-ı akaide münafî olan manalarını kabul edemez. Etse hata eder. Evet, bütün kâinatı bir saray, bir ev gibi muntazam idare eden ve yıldızları zerreler gibi hikmetli ve kolay çeviren ve gezdiren ve zerratı muntazam memurlar gibi istihdam eden Zat-ı Akdes-i İlahî’nin şeriki, naziri, zıddı, niddi olmadığı gibi لَيْسَ كَمِثْلِهٖ شَىْءٌ وَهُوَ السَّمٖيعُ الْبَصٖيرُ sırrıyla sureti, misli, misali, şebihi dahi olamaz. Fakat وَلَهُ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ sırrıyla, mesel ve temsil ile şuunatına ve sıfât ve esmasına bakılır. Demek mesel ve temsil, şuunat nokta-i nazarında vardır. Şu mezkûr hadîs-i şerifin çok makasıdından birisi şudur ki insan, ism-i Rahman’ı tamamıyla gösterir bir surettedir. Evet, sâbıkan beyan ettiğimiz gibi kâinatın simasında bin bir ismin şuâlarından tezahür eden ism-i Rahman göründüğü gibi zemin yüzünün simasında rububiyet-i mutlaka-i İlahiyenin hadsiz cilveleriyle tezahür eden ism-i Rahman gösterildiği gibi insanın suret-i câmiasında küçük bir mikyasta zeminin siması ve kâinatın siması gibi yine o ism-i Rahman’ın cilve-i etemmini gösterir demektir. Hem işarettir ki: Zat-ı Rahmanu’r-Rahîm’in delilleri ve âyineleri olan zîhayat ve insan gibi mazharlar o kadar o Zat-ı Vâcibü’l-vücud’a delâletleri kat’î ve vâzıh ve zahirdir ki güneşin timsalini ve aksini tutan parlak bir âyine parlaklığına ve delâletinin vuzuhuna işareten “O âyine güneştir.” denildiği vakit, “İnsanda suret-i Rahman var.” vuzuh-u delâletine ve kemal-i münasebetine işareten denilmiş ve denilir. Ve ehl-i vahdetü’l-vücudun mutedil kısmı “Lâ mevcude illâ hû” bu sırra binaen, bu delâletin vuzuhuna ve bu münasebetin kemaline bir unvan olarak demişler. اَللّٰهُمَّ يَا رَحْمٰنُ يَا رَحٖيمُ بِحَقِّ بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ اِرْحَمْنَا كَمَا يَلٖيقُ بِرَحٖيمِيَّتِكَ وَ فَهِّمْنَا اَسْرَارَ بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ كَمَا يَلٖيقُ بِرَحْمَانِيَّتِكَ اٰمٖينَ Altıncı Sır Ey hadsiz acz ve nihayetsiz fakr içinde yuvarlanan bîçare insan! Rahmet, ne kadar kıymettar bir vesile ve ne kadar makbul bir şefaatçi olduğunu bununla anla ki o rahmet, öyle bir Sultan-ı Zülcelal’e vesiledir ki yıldızlarla zerrat beraber olarak kemal-i intizam ve itaatle –beraber– ordusunda hizmet ediyorlar. Ve o Zat-ı Zülcelal’in ve o Sultan-ı ezel ve ebed’in istiğna-i zatîsi var ve istiğna-i mutlak içindedir. Hiçbir cihetle kâinata ve mevcudata ihtiyacı olmayan bir Ganiyy-i Ale’l-ıtlak’tır. Ve bütün kâinat taht-ı emir ve idaresinde ve heybet ve azameti altında nihayet itaatte, celaline karşı tezellüldedir. İşte rahmet seni ey insan! O Müstağni-i Ale’l-ıtlak’ın ve Sultan-ı Sermedî’nin huzuruna çıkarır ve ona dost yapar ve ona muhatap eder ve sevgili bir abd vaziyetini verir. Fakat nasıl sen güneşe yetişemiyorsun, çok uzaksın, hiçbir cihetle yanaşamıyorsun. Fakat güneşin ziyası, güneşin aksini, cilvesini senin âyinen vasıtasıyla senin eline verir. Öyle de o Zat-ı Akdes’e ve o Şems-i ezel ve ebed’e biz çendan nihayetsiz uzağız, yanaşamayız. Fakat onun ziya-i rahmeti, onu bize yakın ediyor. İşte ey insan! Bu rahmeti bulan, ebedî tükenmez bir hazine-i nur buluyor. O hazineyi bulmasının çaresi: Rahmetin en parlak bir misali ve mümessili ve o rahmetin en beliğ bir lisanı ve dellâlı olan ve Rahmeten li’l-âlemîn unvanıyla Kur’an’da tesmiye edilen Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın sünnetidir ve tebaiyetidir. Ve bu Rahmeten li’l-âlemîn olan rahmet-i mücessemeye vesile ise salavattır. Evet, salavatın manası, rahmettir. Ve o zîhayat mücessem rahmete, rahmet duası olan salavat ise o Rahmeten li’l-âlemîn’in vusulüne vesiledir. Öyle ise sen salavatı kendine, o Rahmeten li’l-âlemîn’e vesile yap ve o zatı da rahmet-i Rahman’a vesile ittihaz et. Umum ümmetin Rahmeten li’l-âlemîn olan Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm hakkında hadsiz bir kesretle rahmet manasıyla salavat getirmeleri, rahmet ne kadar kıymettar bir hediye-i İlahiye ve ne kadar geniş bir dairesi olduğunu parlak bir surette ispat eder. Elhasıl: Hazine-i rahmetin en kıymettar pırlantası ve kapıcısı Zat-ı Ahmediye aleyhissalâtü vesselâm olduğu gibi en birinci anahtarı dahi Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm’dir. Ve en kolay bir anahtarı da salavattır. اَللّٰهُمَّ بِحَقِّ اَسْرَارِ بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ صَلِّ وَ سَلِّمْ عَلٰى مَنْ اَرْسَلْتَهُ رَحْمَةً لِلْعَالَمٖينَ كَمَا يَلٖيقُ بِرَحْمَتِكَ وَ بِحُرْمَتِهٖ وَ عَلٰى اٰلِهٖ وَ اَصْحَابِهٖ اَجْمَعٖينَ وَ ارْحَمْنَا رَحْمَةً تُغْنٖينَا بِهَا عَنْ رَحْمَةِ مَنْ سِوَاكَ مِنْ خَلْقِكَ اٰمٖينَ. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ *** Yirmi Üçüncü Söz :İmanın mehasini hakkındadır Şu sözün iki mebhası vardır. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ لَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْاِنْسَانَ فٖٓى اَحْسَنِ تَقْوٖيمٍ ۞ ثُمَّ رَدَدْنَاهُ اَسْفَلَ سَافِلٖينَ ۞ اِلَّا الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا وَ عَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ Birinci Mebhas İmanın binler mehasininden yalnız beşini beş nokta içinde beyan ederiz. Birinci Nokta İnsan, nur-u iman ile a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkar, cennete lâyık bir kıymet alır. Ve zulmet-i küfür ile esfel-i safilîne düşer, cehenneme ehil (olacak) bir vaziyete girer. Çünkü iman, insanı Sâni’-i Zülcelal’ine nisbet ediyor; iman, bir intisaptır. Öyle ise insan, iman ile insanda tezahür eden sanat-ı İlahiye ve nukuş-u esma-i Rabbaniye itibarıyla bir kıymet alır. Küfür, o nisbeti kateder. O kat’dan sanat-ı Rabbaniye gizlenir. Kıymeti dahi yalnız madde itibarıyla olur. Madde ise hem fâniye hem zâile hem muvakkat bir hayat-ı hayvanî olduğundan kıymeti hiç hükmündedir. Bu sırrı bir temsil ile beyan edeceğiz. Mesela, insanların sanatları içinde nasıl ki maddenin kıymeti ile sanatın kıymeti ayrı ayrıdır. Bazen müsavi bazen madde daha kıymettar bazen oluyor ki beş kuruşluk demir gibi bir maddede beş liralık bir sanat bulunuyor. Belki bazen, antika olan bir sanat, bir milyon kıymeti aldığı halde, maddesi beş kuruşa da değmiyor. İşte öyle antika bir sanat, antikacıların çarşısına gidilse hârika-pîşe ve pek eski hünerver sanatkârına nisbet ederek o sanatkârı yâd etmekle ve o sanatla teşhir edilse bir milyon fiyatla satılır. Eğer kaba demirciler çarşısına gidilse beş kuruşluk bir demir pahasına alınabilir. İşte insan, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın böyle antika bir sanatıdır ve en nazik ve nâzenin bir mu’cize-i kudretidir ki insanı, bütün esmasının cilvesine mazhar ve nakışlarına medar ve kâinata bir misal-i musağğar suretinde yaratmıştır. Eğer nur-u iman, içine girse üstündeki bütün manidar nakışlar, o ışıkla okunur. O mü’min, şuur ile okur ve o intisapla okutur. Yani “Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in masnuuyum, mahlukuyum, rahmet ve keremine mazharım.” gibi manalarla insandaki sanat-ı Rabbaniye tezahür eder. Demek Sâni’ine intisaptan ibaret olan iman, insandaki bütün âsâr-ı sanatı izhar eder. İnsanın kıymeti, o sanat-ı Rabbaniyeye göre olur ve âyine-i Samedaniye itibarıyladır. O halde şu ehemmiyetsiz olan insan, şu itibarla bütün mahlukat üstünde bir muhatab-ı İlahî ve cennete lâyık bir misafir-i Rabbanî olur. Eğer kat’-ı intisaptan ibaret olan küfür, insanın içine girse o vakit bütün o manidar nukuş-u esma-i İlahiye karanlığa düşer, okunmaz. Zira Sâni’ unutulsa Sâni’e müteveccih manevî cihetler de anlaşılmaz. Âdeta baş aşağı düşer. O manidar âlî sanatların ve manevî âlî nakışların çoğu gizlenir. Bâki kalan ve göz ile görülen bir kısmı ise süflî esbaba ve tabiata ve tesadüfe verilip nihayet sukut eder. Her biri birer parlak elmas iken birer sönük şişe olurlar. Ehemmiyeti yalnız madde-i hayvaniyeye bakar. Maddenin gayesi ve meyvesi ise –dediğimiz gibi– kısacık bir ömürde hayvanatın en âcizi ve en muhtacı ve en kederlisi olduğu bir halde yalnız cüz’î bir hayat geçirmektir. Sonra tefessüh eder, gider. İşte küfür, böyle mahiyet-i insaniyeyi yıkar, elmastan kömüre kalbeder. İkinci Nokta İman nasıl ki bir nurdur, insanı ışıklandırıyor, üstünde yazılan bütün mektubat-ı Samedaniyeyi okutturuyor. Öyle de kâinatı dahi ışıklandırıyor. Zaman-ı mazi ve müstakbeli, zulümattan kurtarıyor. Şu sırrı, bir vakıada اَللّٰهُ وَلِىُّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا يُخْرِجُهُمْ مِنَ الظُّلُمَاتِ اِلَى النُّورِ âyet-i kerîmesinin bir sırrına dair gördüğüm bir temsil ile beyan ederiz. Şöyle ki: Bir vakıa-i hayaliyede gördüm ki iki yüksek dağ var, birbirine mukabil. Üstünde dehşetli bir köprü kurulmuş. Köprünün altında pek derin bir dere… Ben o köprünün üstünde bulunuyorum. Dünyayı da her tarafı karanlık, kesif bir zulümat istila etmişti. Ben sağ tarafıma baktım, nihayetsiz bir zulümat içinde bir mezar-ı ekber gördüm, yani tahayyül ettim. Sol tarafıma baktım, müthiş zulümat dalgaları içinde azîm fırtınalar, dağdağalar, dâhiyeler hazırlandığını görüyor gibi oldum. Köprünün altına baktım, gayet derin bir uçurum görüyorum zannettim. Bu müthiş zulümata karşı sönük bir cep fenerim vardı. Onu istimal ettim, yarım yamalak ışığıyla baktım. Pek müthiş bir vaziyet bana göründü. Hattâ önümdeki köprünün başında ve etrafında öyle müthiş ejderhalar, arslanlar, canavarlar göründü ki “Keşke bu cep fenerim olmasa idi, bu dehşetleri görmese idim.” dedim. O feneri hangi tarafa çevirdim ise öyle dehşetler aldım. “Eyvah! Şu fener, başıma beladır.” dedim. Ondan kızdım, o cep fenerini yere çarptım, kırdım. Güya onun kırılması, dünyayı ışıklandıran büyük elektrik lambasının düğmesine dokundum gibi birden o zulümat boşandı. Her taraf o lambanın nuru ile doldu. Her şeyin hakikatini gösterdi. Baktım ki o gördüğüm köprü, gayet muntazam yerde, ova içinde bir caddedir. Ve sağ tarafımda gördüğüm mezar-ı ekber; baştan başa güzel, yeşil bahçelerle nurani insanların taht-ı riyasetinde ibadet ve hizmet ve sohbet ve zikir meclisleri olduğunu fark ettim. Ve sol tarafımda, fırtınalı, dağdağalı zannettiğim uçurumlar, şâhikalar ise süslü, sevimli cazibedar olan dağların arkalarında azîm bir ziyafetgâh, güzel bir seyrangâh, yüksek bir nüzhetgâh bulunduğunu hayal meyal gördüm. Ve o müthiş canavarlar, ejderhalar zannettiğim mahluklar ise munis deve, öküz, koyun, keçi gibi hayvanat-ı ehliye olduğunu gördüm. “Elhamdülillahi alâ nuri’l-iman” diyerek اَللّٰهُ وَلِىُّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا يُخْرِجُهُمْ مِنَ الظُّلُمَاتِ اِلَى النُّورِ âyet-i kerîmesini okudum, o vakıadan ayıldım. İşte o iki dağ; mebde-i hayat, âhir-i hayat yani âlem-i arz ve âlem-i berzahtır. O köprü ise hayat yoludur. O sağ taraf ise geçmiş zamandır. Sol taraf ise istikbaldir. O cep feneri ise hodbin ve bildiğine itimat eden ve vahy-i semavîyi dinlemeyen enaniyet-i insaniyedir. O canavarlar zannolunan şeyler ise âlemin hâdisatı ve acib mahlukatıdır. İşte enaniyetine itimat eden, zulümat-ı gaflete düşen, dalalet karanlığına müptela olan adam; o vakıada evvelki halime benzer ki o cep feneri hükmünde nâkıs ve dalalet-âlûd malûmat ile zaman-ı maziyi, bir mezar-ı ekber suretinde ve adem-âlûd bir zulümat içinde görüyor. İstikbali, gayet fırtınalı ve tesadüfe bağlı bir vahşetgâh gösterir. Hem her birisi, bir Hakîm-i Rahîm’in birer memur-u musahharı olan hâdisat ve mevcudatı, muzır birer canavar hükmünde bildirir, وَالَّذٖينَ كَفَرُٓوا اَوْلِيَٓاؤُهُمُ الطَّاغُوتُ يُخْرِجُونَهُمْ مِنَ النُّورِ اِلَى الظُّلُمَاتِ hükmüne mazhar eder. Eğer hidayet-i İlahiye yetişse, iman kalbine girse, nefsin firavuniyeti kırılsa, Kitabullah’ı dinlese, o vakıada ikinci halime benzeyecek. O vakit birden kâinat bir gündüz rengini alır, nur-u İlahî ile dolar. Âlem اَللّٰهُ نُورُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ âyetini okur. O vakit zaman-ı mazi, bir mezar-ı ekber değil, belki her bir asrı bir nebinin veya evliyanın taht-ı riyasetinde, vazife-i ubudiyeti îfa eden ervah-ı safiye cemaatlerinin vazife-i hayatlarını bitirmekle “Allahu ekber” diyerek makamat-ı âliyeye uçmalarını ve müstakbel tarafına geçmelerini kalp gözü ile görür. Sol tarafına bakar ki dağlar-misal bazı inkılabat-ı berzahiye ve uhreviye arkalarında cennetin bağlarındaki saadet saraylarında kurulmuş bir ziyafet-i Rahmaniyeyi o nur-u iman ile uzaktan uzağa fark eder. Ve fırtına ve zelzele, taun gibi hâdiseleri, birer musahhar memur bilir. Bahar fırtınası ve yağmur gibi hâdisatı; sureten haşin, manen çok latîf hikmetlere medar görüyor. Hattâ mevti, hayat-ı ebediyenin mukaddimesi ve kabri, saadet-i ebediyenin kapısı görüyor. Daha sair cihetleri sen kıyas eyle. Hakikati temsile tatbik et. Üçüncü Nokta İman, hem nurdur hem kuvvettir. Evet, hakiki imanı elde eden adam, kâinata meydan okuyabilir ve imanın kuvvetine göre hâdisatın tazyikatından kurtulabilir. تَوَكَّلْتُ عَلَى اللهِ der, sefine-i hayatta kemal-i emniyetle hâdisatın dağlarvari dalgaları içinde seyran eder. Bütün ağırlıklarını Kadîr-i Mutlak’ın yed-i kudretine emanet eder, rahatla dünyadan geçer, berzahta istirahat eder. Sonra saadet-i ebediyeye girmek için cennete uçabilir. Yoksa tevekkül etmezse dünyanın ağırlıkları uçmasına değil, belki esfel-i safilîne çeker. Demek iman tevhidi, tevhid teslimi, teslim tevekkülü, tevekkül saadet-i dâreyni iktiza eder. Fakat yanlış anlama! Tevekkül, esbabı bütün bütün reddetmek değildir. Belki esbabı, dest-i kudretin perdesi bilip riayet ederek esbaba teşebbüs ise bir nevi dua-i fiilî telakki ederek müsebbebatı, yalnız Cenab-ı Hak’tan istemek ve neticeleri ondan bilmek ve ona minnettar olmaktan ibarettir. Tevekkül eden ve etmeyenin misalleri, şu hikâyeye benzer: Vaktiyle iki adam, hem bellerine hem başlarına ağır yükler yüklenip büyük bir sefineye bir bilet alıp girdiler. Birisi, girer girmez yükünü gemiye bırakıp üstünde oturup nezaret eder. Diğeri, hem ahmak hem mağrur olduğundan yükünü yere bırakmıyor. Ona denildi: “Ağır yükünü gemiye bırakıp rahat et.” O dedi: “Yok, ben bırakmayacağım. Belki zayi olur. Ben kuvvetliyim. Malımı, belimde ve başımda muhafaza edeceğim.” Yine ona denildi: “Bizi ve sizi kaldıran şu emniyetli sefine-i sultaniye daha kuvvetlidir, daha ziyade iyi muhafaza eder. Belki başın döner, yükün ile beraber denize düşersin. Hem gittikçe kuvvetten düşersin. Şu bükülmüş belin, şu akılsız başın gittikçe ağırlaşan şu yüklere tâkat getiremeyecek. Kaptan dahi eğer seni bu halde görse ya divanedir diye seni tard edecek ya haindir, gemimizi ittiham ediyor, bizimle istihza ediyor, hapsedilsin, diye emredecektir. Hem herkese maskara olursun. Çünkü ehl-i dikkat nazarında, zaafı gösteren tekebbürün ile aczi gösteren gururun ile riyayı ve zilleti gösteren tasannuun ile kendini halka mudhike yaptın. Herkes sana gülüyor.” denildikten sonra o bîçarenin aklı başına geldi. Yükünü yere koydu, üstünde oturdu. “Oh! Allah senden razı olsun. Zahmetten, hapisten, maskaralıktan kurtuldum.” dedi. İşte ey tevekkülsüz insan! Sen de bu adam gibi aklını başına al, tevekkül et. Tâ bütün kâinatın dilenciliğinden ve her hâdisenin karşısında titremekten ve hodfüruşluktan ve maskaralıktan ve şakavet-i uhreviyeden ve tazyikat-ı dünyeviye hapsinden kurtulasın. Dördüncü Nokta İman, insanı insan eder. Belki insanı sultan eder. Öyle ise insanın vazife-i asliyesi, iman ve duadır. Küfür, insanı gayet âciz bir canavar hayvan eder. Şu meselenin binler delillerinden yalnız hayvan ve insanın dünyaya gelmelerindeki farkları, o meseleye vâzıh bir delildir ve bir bürhan-ı kātı’dır. Evet insaniyet, iman ile insaniyet olduğunu insan ile hayvanın dünyaya gelişindeki farkları gösterir. Çünkü hayvan dünyaya geldiği vakit âdeta başka bir âlemde tekemmül etmiş gibi istidadına göre mükemmel olarak gelir, yani gönderilir. Ya iki saatte, ya iki günde veya iki ayda, bütün şerait-i hayatiyesini ve kâinatla olan münasebetini ve kavanin-i hayatını öğrenir, meleke sahibi olur. İnsanın yirmi senede kazandığı iktidar-ı hayatiyeyi ve meleke-i ameliyeyi, yirmi günde serçe ve arı gibi bir hayvan tahsil eder, yani ona ilham olunur. Demek hayvanın vazife-i asliyesi taallümle tekemmül etmek değildir ve marifet kesbetmekle terakki etmek değildir ve aczini göstermekle meded istemek, dua etmek değildir. Belki vazifesi istidadına göre taammüldür, amel etmektir, ubudiyet-i fiiliyedir. İnsan ise dünyaya gelişinde her şeyi öğrenmeye muhtaç ve hayat kanunlarına cahil, hattâ yirmi senede tamamen şerait-i hayatı öğrenemiyor. Belki âhir-i ömrüne kadar öğrenmeye muhtaç, hem gayet âciz ve zayıf bir surette dünyaya gönderilip bir iki senede ancak ayağa kalkabiliyor. On beş senede ancak zarar ve menfaati fark eder. Hayat-ı beşeriyenin muavenetiyle ancak menfaatlerini celb ve zararlardan sakınabilir. Demek ki insanın vazife-i fıtriyesi; taallümle tekemmüldür, dua ile ubudiyettir. Yani “Kimin merhametiyle böyle hakîmane idare olunuyorum? Kimin keremiyle böyle müşfikane terbiye olunuyorum? Nasıl birisinin lütuflarıyla böyle nâzeninane besleniyorum ve idare ediliyorum?” bilmektir. Ve binden ancak birisine eli yetişemediği hâcatına dair Kādıyü’l-Hâcat’a lisan-ı acz ve fakr ile yalvarmaktır ve istemek ve dua etmektir. Yani aczin ve fakrın cenahlarıyla makam-ı a’lâ-yı ubudiyete uçmaktır. Demek insan, bu âleme ilim ve dua vasıtasıyla tekemmül etmek için gelmiştir. Mahiyet ve istidat itibarıyla her şey ilme bağlıdır. Ve bütün ulûm-u hakikiyenin esası ve madeni ve nuru ve ruhu, marifetullahtır ve onun üssü’l-esası da iman-ı billahtır. Hem insan, nihayetsiz acziyle nihayetsiz beliyyata maruz ve hadsiz a’danın hücumuna müptela ve nihayetsiz fakrıyla beraber nihayetsiz hâcata giriftar ve nihayetsiz metalibe muhtaç olduğundan vazife-i asliye-i fıtriyesi, imandan sonra duadır. Dua ise esas-ı ubudiyettir. Nasıl bir çocuk, eli yetişmediği bir meramını, bir arzusunu elde etmek için ya ağlar ya ister. Yani ya fiilî ya kavlî lisan-ı acziyle bir dua eder, maksuduna muvaffak olur. Öyle de insan bütün zîhayat âlemi içinde nazik, nâzenin, nazdar bir çocuk hükmündedir. Rahmanu’r-Rahîm’in dergâhında ya zaaf ve acziyle ağlamak veya fakr ve ihtiyacıyla dua etmek gerektir. Tâ ki makasıdı ona musahhar olsun veya teshirin şükrünü eda etsin. Yoksa bir sinekten vaveylâ eden ahmak ve haylaz bir çocuk gibi, ben kuvvetimle bu –kabil-i teshir olmayan ve bin derece ondan kuvvetli olan– acib şeyleri teshir ediyorum ve fikir ve tedbirimle kendime itaat ettiriyorum, deyip küfran-ı nimete sapmak, insaniyetin fıtrat-ı asliyesine zıt olduğu gibi, şiddetli bir azaba kendini müstahak eder. Beşinci Nokta İman, duayı bir vesile-i kat’iye olarak iktiza ettiği ve fıtrat-ı insaniye, onu şiddetle istediği gibi; Cenab-ı Hak dahi “Duanız olmazsa ne ehemmiyetiniz var?” mealinde قُلْ مَا يَعْبَؤُا بِكُمْ رَبّٖى لَوْلَا دُعَٓاؤُكُمْ ferman ediyor. Hem اُدْعُونٖٓى اَسْتَجِبْ لَكُمْ emrediyor. Eğer desen: “Birçok defa dua ediyoruz, kabul olmuyor. Halbuki âyet umumîdir, her duaya cevap var ifade ediyor.” Elcevap: Cevap vermek ayrıdır, kabul etmek ayrıdır. Her dua için cevap vermek var; fakat kabul etmek, hem ayn-ı matlubu vermek Cenab-ı Hakk’ın hikmetine tabidir. Mesela, hasta bir çocuk çağırır: “Yâ Hekim! Bana bak.” Hekim: “Lebbeyk” der, “Ne istersin?” cevap verir. Çocuk: “Şu ilacı ver bana” der. Hekim ise ya aynen istediğini verir, yahut onun maslahatına binaen ondan daha iyisini verir, yahut hastalığına zarar olduğunu bilir, hiç vermez. İşte Cenab-ı Hak, Hakîm-i Mutlak hazır nâzır olduğu için abdin duasına cevap verir. Vahşet ve kimsesizlik dehşetini, huzuruyla ve cevabıyla ünsiyete çevirir. Fakat insanın heva-perestane ve heveskârane tahakkümüyle değil, belki hikmet-i Rabbaniyenin iktizasıyla ya matlubunu veya daha evlâsını verir veya hiç vermez. Hem dua bir ubudiyettir. Ubudiyet ise semeratı uhreviyedir. Dünyevî maksatlar ise o nevi dua ve ibadetin vakitleridir. O maksatlar, gayeleri değil. Mesela, yağmur namazı ve duası bir ibadettir. Yağmursuzluk, o ibadetin vaktidir. Yoksa o ibadet ve o dua, yağmuru getirmek için değildir. Eğer sırf o niyet ile olsa o dua, o ibadet hâlis olmadığından kabule lâyık olmaz. Nasıl ki güneşin gurûbu, akşam namazının vaktidir. Hem güneşin ve ayın tutulmaları, küsuf ve husuf namazları denilen iki ibadet-i mahsusanın vakitleridir. Yani gece ve gündüzün nurani âyetlerinin nikablanmasıyla bir azamet-i İlahiyeyi ilana medar olduğundan, Cenab-ı Hak ibadını o vakitte bir nevi ibadete davet eder. Yoksa o namaz, açılması ve ne kadar devam etmesi, müneccim hesabıyla muayyen olan ay ve güneşin husuf ve küsuflarının inkişafları için değildir. Aynı onun gibi yağmursuzluk dahi yağmur namazının vaktidir. Ve beliyyelerin istilası ve muzır şeylerin tasallutu, bazı duaların evkat-ı mahsusalarıdır ki insan o vakitlerde aczini anlar, dua ile niyaz ile Kadîr-i Mutlak’ın dergâhına iltica eder. Eğer dua çok edildiği halde beliyyeler def’olunmazsa denilmeyecek ki: “Dua kabul olmadı.” Belki denilecek ki: “Duanın vakti, kaza olmadı.” Eğer Cenab-ı Hak, fazl ve keremiyle belayı ref’etse nurun alâ nur; o vakit dua vakti biter, kaza olur. Demek dua, bir sırr-ı ubudiyettir. Ubudiyet ise hâlisen livechillah olmalı. Yalnız aczini izhar edip dua ile ona iltica etmeli. Rububiyetine karışmamalı. Tedbiri ona bırakmalı. Hikmetine itimat etmeli. Rahmetini ittiham etmemeli. Evet hakikat-i halde âyât-ı beyyinatın beyanıyla sabit olan: Bütün mevcudat, her birisi birer mahsus tesbih ve birer hususi ibadet, birer has secde ettikleri gibi bütün kâinattan dergâh-ı İlahiyeye giden, bir duadır. Ya istidat lisanıyladır. Bütün nebatat ve hayvanatın duaları gibi ki her biri lisan-ı istidadıyla Feyyaz-ı Mutlak’tan bir suret talep ediyorlar ve esmasına bir mazhariyet-i münkeşife istiyorlar. Veya ihtiyac-ı fıtrî lisanıyladır. Bütün zîhayatın, iktidarları dâhilinde olmayan hâcat-ı zaruriyeleri için dualarıdır ki her birisi o ihtiyac-ı fıtrî lisanıyla Cevvad-ı Mutlak’tan idame-i hayatları için bir nevi rızık hükmünde bazı metalibi istiyorlar. Veya lisan-ı ıztırarıyla bir duadır ki muztar kalan her bir zîruh; kat’î bir iltica ile dua eder, bir hâmi-i meçhulüne iltica eder, belki Rabb-i Rahîm’ine teveccüh eder. Bu üç nevi dua, bir mani olmazsa daima makbuldür. Dördüncü nevi ki, en meşhurudur, bizim duamızdır. Bu da iki kısımdır: Biri, fiilî ve halî; diğeri, kalbî ve kālîdir. Mesela, esbaba teşebbüs, bir dua-yı fiilîdir. Esbabın içtimaı, müsebbebi icad etmek için değil, belki lisan-ı hal ile müsebbebi Cenab-ı Hak’tan istemek için bir vaziyet-i marziye almaktır. Hattâ çift sürmek hazine-i rahmet kapısını çalmaktır. Bu nevi dua-yı fiilî, Cevvad-ı Mutlak’ın isim ve unvanına müteveccih olduğundan kabule mazhariyeti ekseriyet-i mutlakadır. İkinci kısım; lisan ile kalp ile dua etmektir. Eli yetişmediği bir kısım metalibi istemektir. Bunun en mühim ciheti, en güzel gayesi, en tatlı meyvesi şudur ki: “Dua eden adam anlar ki birisi var; onun hatırat-ı kalbini işitir, her şeye eli yetişir, her bir arzusunu yerine getirebilir, aczine merhamet eder, fakrına meded eder.” İşte ey âciz insan ve ey fakir beşer! Dua gibi hazine-i rahmetin anahtarı ve tükenmez bir kuvvetin medarı olan bir vesileyi elden bırakma, ona yapış, a’lâ-yı illiyyîn-i insaniyete çık. Bir sultan gibi bütün kâinatın dualarını kendi duan içine al. Bir abd-i küllî ve bir vekil-i umumî gibi اِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعٖينُ de. Kâinatın güzel bir takvimi ol. İkinci Mebhas İnsanın saadet ve şakavetine medar beş nükteden ibarettir. İnsan ahsen-i takvimde yaratıldığı ve ona gayet câmi’ bir istidat verildiği için esfel-i safilînden tâ a’lâ-yı illiyyîne, ferşten tâ arşa, zerreden tâ şemse kadar dizilmiş olan makamata, meratibe, derecata, derekata girebilir ve düşebilir bir meydan-ı imtihana atılmış, nihayetsiz sukut ve suuda giden iki yol onun önünde açılmış bir mu’cize-i kudret ve netice-i hilkat ve acube-i sanat olarak şu dünyaya gönderilmiştir. İşte insanın şu dehşetli terakki ve tedennisinin sırrını beş nüktede beyan edeceğiz. Birinci Nükte İnsan, kâinatın ekser envaına muhtaç ve alâkadardır. İhtiyacatı âlemin her tarafına dağılmış, arzuları ebede kadar uzanmış. Bir çiçeği istediği gibi koca bir baharı da ister. Bir bahçeyi arzu ettiği gibi ebedî cenneti de arzu eder. Bir dostunu görmeye müştak olduğu gibi Cemil-i Zülcelal’i de görmeye müştaktır. Başka bir menzilde duran bir sevdiğini ziyaret etmek için o menzilin kapısını açmaya muhtaç olduğu gibi; berzaha göçmüş yüzde doksan dokuz ahbabını ziyaret etmek ve firak-ı ebedîden kurtulmak için koca dünyanın kapısını kapayacak ve bir mahşer-i acayip olan âhiret kapısını açacak, dünyayı kaldırıp âhireti yerine kuracak ve koyacak bir Kadîr-i Mutlak’ın dergâhına ilticaya muhtaçtır. İşte şu vaziyette bir insana hakiki Mabud olacak; yalnız, her şeyin dizgini elinde, her şeyin hazinesi yanında, her şeyin yanında nâzır, her mekânda hazır, mekândan münezzeh, aczden müberra, kusurdan mukaddes, nakıstan muallâ bir Kadîr-i Zülcelal, bir Rahîm-i Zülcemal, bir Hakîm-i Zülkemal olabilir. Çünkü nihayetsiz hâcat-ı insaniyeyi îfa edecek, ancak nihayetsiz bir kudret ve muhit bir ilim sahibi olabilir. Öyle ise mabudiyete lâyık yalnız odur. İşte ey insan! Eğer yalnız ona abd olsan bütün mahlukat üstünde bir mevki kazanırsın. Eğer ubudiyetten istinkâf etsen âciz mahlukata zelil bir abd olursun. Eğer enaniyetine ve iktidarına güvenip tevekkül ve duayı bırakıp tekebbür ve davaya sapsan, o vakit iyilik ve icad cihetinde arı ve karıncadan daha aşağı, örümcek ve sinekten daha zayıf düşersin. Şer ve tahrip cihetinde dağdan daha ağır, taundan daha muzır olursun. Evet ey insan! Sende iki cihet var: Birisi, icad ve vücud ve hayır ve müsbet ve fiil cihetidir. Diğeri; tahrip, adem, şer, nefiy, infial cihetidir. Birinci cihet itibarıyla arıdan, serçeden aşağı; sinekten, örümcekten daha zayıfsın. İkinci cihet itibarıyla dağ, yer, göklerden geçersin. Onların çekindiği ve izhar-ı acz ettikleri bir yükü kaldırırsın. Onlardan daha geniş, daha büyük bir daire alırsın. Çünkü sen iyilik ve icad ettiğin vakit, yalnız vüs’atin nisbetinde, elin ulaşacak derecede, kuvvetin yetişecek mertebede iyilik ve icad edebilirsin. Eğer fenalık ve tahrip etsen, o vakit fenalığın tecavüz ve tahribin intişar eder. Mesela, küfür; bir fenalıktır, bir tahriptir, bir adem-i tasdiktir. Fakat o tek seyyie; bütün kâinatın tahkirini ve bütün esma-i İlahiyenin tezyifini, bütün insaniyetin terzilini tazammun eder. Çünkü şu mevcudatın âlî bir makamı, ehemmiyetli bir vazifesi vardır. Zira onlar, mektubat-ı Rabbaniye ve meraya-yı Sübhaniye ve memurîn-i İlahiyedirler. Küfür ise onları âyinedarlık ve vazifedarlık ve manidarlık makamından düşürüp abesiyet ve tesadüfün oyuncağı derekesine ve zeval ve firakın tahribiyle çabuk bozulup değişen mevadd-ı fâniyeye ve ehemmiyetsizlik, kıymetsizlik, hiçlik mertebesine indirdiği gibi; bütün kâinatta ve mevcudatın âyinelerinde nakışları ve cilveleri ve cemalleri görünen esma-i İlahiyeyi inkâr ile tezyif eder. Ve insanlık denilen, bütün esma-i kudsiye-i İlahiyenin cilvelerini güzelce ilan eden bir kaside-i manzume-i hikmet ve bir şecere-i bâkiyenin cihazatını câmi’ çekirdek-misal bir mu’cize-i kudret-i bâhire ve emanet-i kübrayı uhdesine almakla yer, gök, dağa tefevvuk eden ve melaikeye karşı rüçhaniyet kazanan bir sahib-i mertebe-i hilafet-i arziyeyi; en zelil bir hayvan-ı fâni-i zâilden daha zelil, daha zayıf, daha âciz, daha fakir bir derekeye atar. Ve manasız, karmakarışık, çabuk bozulur bir âdi levha derekesine indirir. Elhasıl, nefs-i emmare tahrip ve şer cihetinde nihayetsiz cinayet işleyebilir, fakat icad ve hayırda iktidarı pek azdır ve cüz’îdir. Evet, bir haneyi bir günde harap eder, yüz günde yapamaz. Lâkin eğer enaniyeti bıraksa, hayrı ve vücudu tevfik-i İlahiyeden istese, şer ve tahripten ve nefse itimattan vazgeçse, istiğfar ederek tam abd olsa o vakit يُبَدِّلُ اللّٰهُ سَيِّئَاتِهِمْ حَسَنَاتٍ sırrına mazhar olur. Ondaki nihayetsiz kabiliyet-i şer, nihayetsiz kabiliyet-i hayra inkılab eder. Ahsen-i takvim kıymetini alır, a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkar. İşte ey gafil insan! Bak Cenab-ı Hakk’ın fazlına ve keremine! Seyyieyi bir iken bin yazmak, haseneyi bir yazmak veya hiç yazmamak adalet olduğu halde; bir seyyieyi bir yazar, bir haseneyi on, bazen yetmiş, bazen yedi yüz, bazen yedi bin yazar. Hem şu nükteden anla ki o müthiş cehenneme girmek ceza-yı ameldir, ayn-ı adildir. Fakat cennete girmek, mahz-ı fazıldır. İkinci Nükte İnsanda iki vecih var. Birisi, enaniyet cihetinde şu hayat-ı dünyeviyeye nâzırdır. Diğeri, ubudiyet cihetinde hayat-ı ebediyeye bakar. Evvelki vecih itibarıyla öyle bir bîçare mahluktur ki sermayesi yalnız ihtiyardan bir şa’re (saç) gibi cüz’î bir cüz-i ihtiyarî ve iktidardan zayıf bir kesb ve hayattan çabuk söner bir şule ve ömürden çabuk geçer bir müddetçik ve mevcudiyetten çabuk çürür küçük bir cisimdir. O haliyle beraber kâinatın tabakatında serilmiş hadsiz envaın hesapsız efradından nazik, zayıf bir fert olarak bulunuyor. İkinci vecih itibarıyla ve bilhassa ubudiyete müteveccih acz ve fakr cihetinde pek büyük bir vüs’ati var, pek büyük bir ehemmiyeti bulunuyor. Çünkü Fâtır-ı Hakîm, insanın mahiyet-i maneviyesinde nihayetsiz azîm bir acz ve hadsiz cesîm bir fakr dercetmiştir. Tâ ki kudreti nihayetsiz bir Kadîr-i Rahîm ve gınası nihayetsiz bir Ganiyy-i Kerîm bir zatın hadsiz tecelliyatına câmi’ geniş bir âyine olsun. Evet insan bir çekirdeğe benzer. Nasıl ki o çekirdeğe kudretten manevî ve ehemmiyetli cihazat ve kaderden ince ve kıymetli program verilmiş. Tâ ki toprak altında çalışıp, tâ o dar âlemden çıkıp, geniş olan hava âlemine girip, Hâlık’ından istidat lisanıyla bir ağaç olmasını isteyip kendine lâyık bir kemal bulsun. Eğer o çekirdek, sû-i mizacından dolayı ona verilen cihazat-ı maneviyeyi, toprak altında bazı mevadd-ı muzırrayı celbine sarf etse o dar yerde kısa bir zamanda faydasız tefessüh edip çürüyecektir. Eğer o çekirdek, o manevî cihazatını فَالِقُ الْحَبِّ وَالنَّوٰى nın emr-i tekvinîsini imtisal edip hüsn-ü istimal etse o dar âlemden çıkacak, meyvedar koca bir ağaç olmakla küçücük cüz’î hakikati ve ruh-u manevîsi, büyük bir hakikat-i külliye suretini alacaktır. İşte aynen onun gibi insanın mahiyetine, kudretten ehemmiyetli cihazat ve kaderden kıymetli programlar tevdi edilmiş. Eğer insan, şu dar âlem-i arzîde, hayat-ı dünyeviye toprağı altında o cihazat-ı maneviyesini nefsin hevesatına sarf etse bozulan çekirdek gibi bir cüz’î telezzüz için kısa bir ömürde, dar bir yerde ve sıkıntılı bir halde çürüyüp tefessüh ederek mes’uliyet-i maneviyeyi bedbaht ruhuna yüklenecek, şu dünyadan göçüp gidecektir. Eğer o istidat çekirdeğini İslâmiyet suyu ile imanın ziyasıyla ubudiyet toprağı altında terbiye ederek evamir-i Kur’aniyeyi imtisal edip cihazat-ı maneviyesini hakiki gayelerine tevcih etse; elbette âlem-i misal ve berzahta dal ve budak verecek ve âlem-i âhiret ve cennette hadsiz kemalât ve nimetlere medar olacak bir şecere-i bâkiyenin ve bir hakikat-i daimenin cihazatına câmi’ kıymettar bir çekirdek ve revnaktar bir makine ve bu şecere-i kâinatın mübarek ve münevver bir meyvesi olacaktır. Evet, hakiki terakki ise insana verilen kalp, sır, ruh, akıl hattâ hayal ve sair kuvvelerin hayat-ı ebediyeye yüzlerini çevirerek her biri kendine lâyık hususi bir vazife-i ubudiyet ile meşgul olmaktadır. Yoksa ehl-i dalaletin terakki zannettikleri, hayat-ı dünyeviyenin bütün inceliklerine girmek ve zevklerinin her çeşitlerini, hattâ en süflîsini tatmak için bütün letaifini ve kalp ve aklını nefs-i emmareye musahhar edip yardımcı verse; o terakki değil, sukuttur. Şu hakikati bir vakıa-i hayaliyede, şöyle bir temsilde gördüm ki: Ben büyük bir şehre giriyorum. Baktım ki o şehirde büyük saraylar var. Bazı sarayların kapısına bakıyorum, gayet şenlik, parlak bir tiyatro gibi nazar-ı dikkati celbeder, herkesi eğlendirir bir cazibedarlık vardı. Dikkat ettim ki o sarayın efendisi kapıya gelmiş, it ile oynuyor ve oynamasına yardım ediyor. Hanımlar, yabani gençlerle tatlı sohbetler ediyorlar. Yetişmiş kızlar dahi çocukların oynamasını tanzim ediyorlar. Kapıcı da onlara kumandanlık eder gibi bir aktör tavrını almış. O vakit anladım ki o koca sarayın içerisi bomboş. Hep nazik vazifeler, muattal kalmış. Ahlâkları, sukut etmiş ki kapıda bu sureti almışlardır. Sonra geçtim, bir büyük saraya daha rast geldim. Gördüm ki kapıda uzanmış vefadar bir it ve kaba, sert, sakin bir kapıcı ve sönük bir vaziyet vardı. Merak ettim. Ne için o öyle, bu böyle? İçeriye girdim. Baktım ki içerisi çok şenlik. Daire daire üstünde, ayrı ayrı nazik vazifeler ile saray ehli meşguldürler. Birinci dairedeki adamlar sarayın idaresini, tedbirini görüyorlar. Üstündeki dairede kızlar, çocuklar ders okuyorlar. Daha üstünde hanımlar, gayet latîf sanatlar, güzel nakışlarla iştigal ediyorlar. En yukarıda efendi, padişahla muhabere edip halkın istirahatini temin için ve kendi kemalâtı ve terakkiyatı için kendine has ve ulvi vazifeler ile iştigal ediyor gördüm. Ben onlara görünmediğim için “Yasak” demediler, gezebildim. Sonra çıktım, baktım. O şehrin her tarafında bu iki kısım saraylar var. Sordum, dediler: “O kapısı şenlik ve içi boş saraylar, kâfirlerin ileri gelenlerinindir ve ehl-i dalaletindir. Diğerleri, namuslu Müslüman büyüklerinindir.” Sonra bir köşede bir saraya rast geldim. Üstünde “Said” ismini gördüm. Merak ettim. Daha dikkat ettim, suretimi üstünde gördüm gibi bana geldi. Kemal-i taaccübümden bağırarak aklım başıma geldi, ayıldım. İşte o vakıa-i hayaliyeyi sana tabir edeceğim. Allah hayır etsin. İşte o şehir ise hayat-ı içtimaiye-i beşeriye ve medine-i medeniyet-i insaniyedir. O sarayların her birisi, birer insandır. O saray ehli ise insandaki göz, kulak, kalp, sır, ruh, akıl gibi letaif ve nefis ve heva ve kuvve-i şeheviye ve kuvve-i gazabiye gibi şeylerdir. Her bir insanda her bir latîfenin ayrı ayrı vazife-i ubudiyetleri var. Ayrı ayrı lezzetleri, elemleri var. Nefis ve heva, kuvve-i şeheviye ve gazabiye, bir kapıcı ve it hükmündedirler. İşte o yüksek letaifi, nefis ve hevaya musahhar etmek ve vazife-i asliyelerini unutturmak, elbette sukuttur, terakki değildir. Sair cihetleri sen tabir edebilirsin. Üçüncü Nükte İnsan, fiil ve amel cihetinde ve sa’y-i maddî itibarıyla zayıf bir hayvandır, âciz bir mahluktur. Onun o cihetteki daire-i tasarrufatı ve mâlikiyeti o kadar dardır ki elini uzatsa ona yetişebilir. Hattâ, insanın eline dizginini veren hayvanat-ı ehliye, insanın zaaf ve acz ve tembelliğinden birer hisse almışlardır ki yabani emsallerine kıyas edildikleri vakit, azîm fark görünür (Ehlî keçi ve öküz, yabani keçi ve öküz gibi). Fakat o insan, infial ve kabul ve dua ve sual cihetinde, şu dünya hanında aziz bir yolcudur. Ve öyle bir Kerîm’e misafir olmuş ki nihayetsiz rahmet hazinelerini ona açmış. Ve hadsiz bedî’ masnuatını ve hizmetkârlarını ona musahhar etmiş. Ve o misafirin tenezzühüne ve temaşasına ve istifadesine öyle büyük bir daire açıp müheyya etmiştir ki o dairenin nısf-ı kutru –yani merkezden muhit hattına kadar– gözün kestiği miktar, belki hayalin gittiği yere kadar geniştir ve uzundur. İşte eğer insan, enaniyetine istinad edip hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi gaye-i hayal ederek derd-i maişet içinde muvakkat bazı lezzetler için çalışsa, gayet dar bir daire içinde boğulur, gider. Ona verilen bütün cihazat ve âlât ve letaif, ondan şikayet ederek haşirde onun aleyhinde şehadet edeceklerdir ve davacı olacaklardır. Eğer kendini misafir bilse misafir olduğu Zat-ı Kerîm’in izni dairesinde sermaye-i ömrünü sarf etse, öyle geniş bir daire içinde uzun bir hayat-ı ebediye için güzel çalışır ve teneffüs edip istirahat eder. Sonra a’lâ-yı illiyyîne kadar gidebilir. Hem de bu insana verilen bütün cihazat ve âlât, ondan memnun olarak âhirette lehinde şehadet ederler. Evet insana verilen bütün cihazat-ı acibe, bu ehemmiyetsiz hayat-ı dünyeviye için değil, belki pek ehemmiyetli bir hayat-ı bâkiye için verilmişler. Çünkü insanı hayvana nisbet etsek görüyoruz ki insan, cihazat ve âlât itibarıyla çok zengindir, yüz derece hayvandan daha ziyadedir. Hayat-ı dünyeviye lezzetinde ve hayvanî yaşayışında yüz derece aşağı düşer. Çünkü her gördüğü lezzetinde bir elem izi vardır. Geçmiş zamanın elemleri ve gelecek zamanın korkuları ve her bir lezzetin dahi elem-i zevali, onun zevklerini bozuyor ve lezzetinde bir iz bırakıyor. Fakat hayvan öyle değil. Elemsiz bir lezzet alır, kedersiz bir zevk eder. Ne geçmiş zamanın elemleri onu incitir, ne gelecek zamanın korkuları onu ürkütür. Rahatla yaşar, yatar, Hâlık’ına şükreder. Demek ahsen-i takvim suretinde yaratılan insan, hayat-ı dünyeviyeye hasr-ı fikr etse; yüz derece sermayece hayvandan yüksek olduğu halde, yüz derece serçe kuşu gibi bir hayvandan aşağı düşer. Başka bir yerde bir temsil ile bu hakikati beyan etmiştim. Münasebet geldi, yine o temsili tekrar ediyorum. Şöyle ki: Bir adam, bir hizmetkârına on altın verip “Mahsus bir kumaştan bir kat elbise yaptır.” emreder. İkincisine bin altın verir, bir pusula içinde bazı şeyler yazılı o hizmetkârın cebine koyar, bir pazara gönderir. Evvelki hizmetkâr, on altın ile a’lâ kumaştan mükemmel bir elbise alır. İkinci hizmetkâr, divanelik edip evvelki hizmetkâra bakıp, cebine konulan hesap pusulasını okumayarak bir dükkâncıya bin altın vererek bir kat elbise istedi. İnsafsız dükkâncı da kumaşın en çürüğünden bir kat elbise verdi. O bedbaht hizmetkâr, seyyidinin huzuruna geldi ve şiddetli bir te’dib gördü ve dehşetli bir azap çekti. İşte edna bir şuuru olan anlar ki ikinci hizmetkâra verilen bin altın, bir kat elbise almak için değildir. Belki mühim bir ticaret içindir. Aynen onun gibi insandaki cihazat-ı maneviye ve letaif-i insaniye ki her birisi hayvana nisbeten yüz derece inbisat etmiş. Mesela, güzelliğin bütün meratibini fark eden insan gözü ve taamların bütün çeşit çeşit ezvak-ı mahsusalarını temyiz eden insanın zaika-i lisaniyesi ve hakaikin bütün inceliklerine nüfuz eden insanın aklı ve kemalâtın bütün envaına müştak insanın kalbi gibi sair cihazları, âletleri nerede? Hayvanın pek basit, yalnız bir iki mertebe inkişaf etmiş âletleri nerede? Yalnız şu kadar fark var ki hayvan, kendine has bir amelde (münhasıran o hayvanda bir cihaz-ı mahsus) ziyade inkişaf eder. Fakat o inkişaf, hususidir. İnsanın cihazat cihetiyle zenginliği şu sırdandır ki: Akıl ve fikir sebebiyle insanın hâsseleri, duyguları fazla inkişaf ve inbisat peyda etmiştir. Ve ihtiyacatın kesreti sebebiyle çok çeşit çeşit hissiyat peyda olmuştur. Ve hassasiyeti çok tenevvü etmiş. Ve fıtratın câmiiyeti sebebiyle pek çok makasıda müteveccih arzulara medar olmuş. Ve pek çok vazife-i fıtriyesi bulunduğu sebebiyle âlât ve cihazatı ziyade inbisat peyda etmiştir. Ve ibadatın bütün envaına müstaid bir fıtratta yaratıldığı için bütün kemalâtın tohumlarına câmi’ bir istidat verilmiştir. İşte şu derece cihazatça zenginlik ve sermayece kesret, elbette ehemmiyetsiz muvakkat şu hayat-ı dünyeviyenin tahsili için verilmemiştir. Belki şöyle bir insanın vazife-i asliyesi, nihayetsiz makasıda müteveccih vezaifini görüp acz ve fakr ve kusurunu ubudiyet suretinde ilan etmek ve küllî nazarıyla mevcudatın tesbihatını müşahede ederek şehadet etmek ve nimetler içinde imdadat-ı Rahmaniyeyi görüp şükretmek ve masnuatta kudret-i Rabbaniyenin mu’cizatını temaşa ederek nazar-ı ibretle tefekkür etmektir. Ey dünya-perest ve hayat-ı dünyeviyeye âşık ve sırr-ı ahsen-i takvimden gafil insan! Şu hayat-ı dünyeviyenin hakikatini bir vakıa-i hayaliyede Eski Said görmüş. Onu Yeni Said’e döndürmüş olan şu vakıa-i temsiliyeyi dinle: Gördüm ki ben bir yolcuyum. Uzun bir yola gidiyorum, yani gönderiliyorum. Seyyidim olan zat, bana tahsis ettiği altmış altından tedricen birer miktar para veriyordu. Ben de sarf edip pek eğlenceli bir hana geldim. O handa bir gece içinde on altını kumara mumara, eğlencelere ve şöhret-perestlik yoluna sarf ettim. Sabahleyin elimde hiçbir para kalmadı. Bir ticaret edemedim. Gideceğim yer için bir mal alamadım. Yalnız o paradan bana kalan elemler, günahlar ve eğlencelerden gelen yaralar, bereler, kederler benim elimde kalmıştı. Birden ben o hazîn halette iken orada bir adam peyda oldu. Bana dedi: “Bütün bütün sermayeni zayi ettin. Tokada da müstahak oldun. Gideceğin yere de müflis olarak elin boş gideceksin. Fakat aklın varsa tövbe kapısı açıktır. Bundan sonra sana verilecek bâki kalan on beş altından her eline geçtikçe yarısını ihtiyaten muhafaza et. Yani gideceğin yerde sana lâzım olacak bazı şeyleri al.” Baktım, nefsim razı olmuyor. “Üçte birisini” dedi. Ona da nefsim itaat etmedi. Sonra “Dörtte birisini” dedi. Baktım, nefsim müptela olduğu âdetini terk edemiyor. O adam hiddetle yüzünü çevirdi, gitti. Birden o hal değişti. Baktım ki ben, tünel içinde sukut eder gibi bir süratle giden bir şimendifer içindeyim. Telaş ettim. Fakat ne çare ki hiçbir tarafa kaçılmaz. Garaibden olarak o şimendiferin iki tarafında pek cazibedar çiçekler, leziz meyveler görünüyordu. Ben de akılsız acemiler gibi onlara bakıp elimi uzattım. O çiçekleri koparmak, o meyveleri almak için çalıştım. Fakat o çiçekler ve meyveler, dikenli mikenli, mülakatında elime batıyor, kanatıyor. Şimendiferin gitmesiyle müfarakatından elimi parçalıyorlar, bana pek pahalı düşüyorlardı. Birden şimendiferdeki bir hademe dedi: “Beş kuruş ver, sana o çiçek ve meyvelerden istediğin kadar vereceğim. Beş kuruş yerine elin parçalanmasıyla yüz kuruş zarar ediyorsun. Hem de ceza var, izinsiz koparamazsın.” Birden sıkıntıdan ne vakit tünel bitecek diye başımı çıkarıp ileriye baktım. Gördüm ki tünel kapısı yerine çok delikler görünüyor. O uzun şimendiferden o deliklere adamlar atılıyorlar. Bana mukabil bir delik gördüm. İki tarafında iki mezar taşı dikilmiş. Merak ile dikkat ettim. O mezar taşında büyük harflerle “Said” ismi yazılmış gördüm. Teessüf ve hayretimden “Eyvah!” dedim. Birden o han kapısında bana nasihat eden zatın sesini işittim. Dedi: “Aklın başına geldi mi?” Dedim: “Evet geldi fakat kuvvet kalmadı, çare yok.” Dedi: “Tövbe et, tevekkül et.” Dedim: “Ettim!” Ayıldım… Eski Said kaybolmuş. Yeni Said olarak kendimi gördüm. İşte o vakıa-i hayaliyeyi –Allah hayretsin– bir iki kısmını ben tabir edeceğim, sair cihetleri sen kendin tabir et. O yolculuk ise âlem-i ervahtan, rahm-ı maderden, gençlikten, ihtiyarlıktan, kabirden, berzahtan, haşirden, köprüden geçen ebedü’l-âbâd tarafına bir yolculuktur. O altmış altın ise altmış sene ömürdür ki bu vakıayı gördüğüm vakit kendimi kırk beş yaşında tahmin ediyordum. Senedim yok, fakat bâki kalan on beşinden yarısını âhirete sarf etmek için Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in hâlis bir tilmizi beni irşad etti. O han ise benim için İstanbul imiş. O şimendifer ise zamandır. Her bir yıl bir vagondur. O tünel ise hayat-ı dünyeviyedir. O dikenli çiçekler ve meyveler ise lezaiz-i nâmeşruadır ve lehviyat-ı muharremedir ki mülakat esnasında tasavvur-u zevaldeki elem, kalbi kanatıyor. Müfarakatında parçalıyor. Cezayı dahi çektiriyor. Şimendifer hademesi demişti: “Beş kuruş ver, onlardan istediğin kadar vereceğim.” Onun tabiri şudur ki insanın helâl sa’yiyle meşru dairede gördüğü zevkler, lezzetler keyfine kâfidir. Harama girmeye ihtiyaç bırakmaz. Sair kısımları sen tabir edebilirsin… Dördüncü Nükte İnsan, şu kâinat içinde pek nazik ve nâzenin bir çocuğa benzer. Zaafında büyük bir kuvvet ve aczinde büyük bir kudret vardır. Çünkü o zaafın kuvvetiyle ve aczin kudretiyledir ki şu mevcudat ona musahhar olmuş. Eğer insan zaafını anlayıp kālen, halen, tavren dua etse ve aczini bilip istimdad eylese; o teshirin şükrünü eda ile beraber matlubuna öyle muvaffak olur ve maksatları ona öyle musahhar olur ki iktidar-ı zatîsiyle onun öşr-i mi’şarına muvaffak olamaz. Yalnız bazı vakit lisan-ı hal duasıyla hasıl olan bir matlubunu yanlış olarak kendi iktidarına hamleder. Mesela, tavuğun yavrusunun zaafındaki kuvvet, tavuğu arslana saldırtır. Yeni dünyaya gelen arslanın yavrusu, o canavar ve aç arslanı kendine musahhar edip onu aç bırakıp kendi tok oluyor. İşte cây-ı dikkat zaaftaki bir kuvvet ve şâyan-ı temaşa bir cilve-i rahmet… Nasıl ki nazdar bir çocuk ağlamasıyla ya istemesiyle ya hazîn haliyle matlublarına öyle muvaffak olur ve öyle kavîler ona musahhar olurlar ki o matlublardan binden birisine bin defa kuvvetçiğiyle yetişemez. Demek zaaf ve acz, onun hakkında şefkat ve himayeti tahrik ettikleri için küçücük parmağıyla kahramanları kendine musahhar eder. Şimdi böyle bir çocuk, o şefkati inkâr etmek ve o himayeti ittiham etmek suretiyle ahmakane bir gurur ile “Ben kuvvetimle bunları teshir ediyorum.” dese, elbette bir tokat yiyecektir. İşte insan dahi Hâlık’ının rahmetini inkâr ve hikmetini ittiham edecek bir tarzda küfran-ı nimet suretinde Karun gibi اِنَّمَٓا اُوتٖيتُهُ عَلٰى عِلْمٍ yani “Ben kendi ilmimle, kendi iktidarımla kazandım.” dese, elbette sille-i azaba kendini müstahak eder. Demek şu meşhud saltanat-ı insaniyet ve terakkiyat-ı beşeriye ve kemalât-ı medeniyet; celb ile değil, galebe ile değil, cidal ile değil, belki ona, onun zaafı için teshir edilmiş, onun aczi için ona muavenet edilmiş, onun fakrı için ona ihsan edilmiş, onun cehli için ona ilham edilmiş, onun ihtiyacı için ona ikram edilmiş. Ve o saltanatın sebebi, kuvvet ve iktidar-ı ilmî değil, belki şefkat ve re’fet-i Rabbaniye ve rahmet ve hikmet-i İlahiyedir ki eşyayı ona teshir etmiştir. Evet, bir gözsüz akrep ve ayaksız bir yılan gibi haşerata mağlup olan insana, bir küçük kurttan ipeği giydiren ve zehirli bir böcekten balı yediren; onun iktidarı değil, belki onun zaafının semeresi olan teshir-i Rabbanî ve ikram-ı Rahmanîdir. Ey insan! Madem hakikat böyledir, gururu ve enaniyeti bırak. Uluhiyetin dergâhında acz ve zaafını, istimdad lisanıyla; fakr ve hâcatını, tazarru ve dua lisanıyla ilan et ve abd olduğunu göster. Ve حَسْبُنَا اللّٰهُ وَنِعْمَ الْوَكٖيلُ de, yüksel. Hem deme ki: “Ben hiçim, ne ehemmiyetim var ki bu kâinat bir Hakîm-i Mutlak tarafından kasdî olarak bana teshir edilsin, benden bir şükr-ü küllî istenilsin?” Çünkü sen, çendan nefsin ve suretin itibarıyla hiç hükmündesin. Fakat vazife ve mertebe noktasında, sen şu haşmetli kâinatın dikkatli bir seyircisi, şu hikmetli mevcudatın belâgatlı bir lisan-ı nâtıkı ve şu kitab-ı âlemin anlayışlı bir mütalaacısı ve şu tesbih eden mahlukatın hayretli bir nâzırı ve şu ibadet eden masnuatın hürmetli bir ustabaşısı hükmündesin. Evet ey insan! Sen, nebatî cismaniyetin cihetiyle ve hayvanî nefsin itibarıyla sağir bir cüz, hakir bir cüz’î, fakir bir mahluk, zayıf bir hayvansın ki bütün dehşetli mevcudat-ı seyyalenin dalgaları içinde çalkanıp gidiyorsun. Fakat muhabbet-i İlahiyenin ziyasını tazammun eden imanın nuruyla münevver olan İslâmiyet’in terbiyesiyle tekemmül edip; insaniyet cihetinde, abdiyetin içinde bir sultansın ve cüz’iyetin içinde bir küllîsin, küçüklüğün içinde bir âlemsin ve hakaretin içinde öyle makamın büyük ve daire-i nezaretin geniş bir nâzırsın ki diyebilirsin: “Benim Rabb-i Rahîm’im dünyayı bana bir hane yaptı. Ay ve güneşi, o haneme bir lamba; ve baharı, bir deste gül; ve yazı, bir sofra-i nimet; ve hayvanı, bana hizmetkâr yaptı. Ve nebatatı, o hanemin ziynetli levazımatı yapmıştır.” Netice-i kelâm: Sen eğer nefis ve şeytanı dinlersen esfel-i safilîne düşersin. Eğer Hak ve Kur’an’ı dinlersen a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkar, kâinatın bir güzel takvimi olursun. Beşinci Nükte İnsan, şu dünyaya bir memur ve misafir olarak gönderilmiş, çok ehemmiyetli istidat ona verilmiş. Ve o istidadata göre ehemmiyetli vazifeler tevdi edilmiş. Ve insanı, o gayeye ve o vazifelere çalıştırmak için şiddetli teşvikler ve dehşetli tehditler edilmiş. Başka yerde izah ettiğimiz vazife-i insaniyetin ve ubudiyetin esasatını şurada icmal edeceğiz. Tâ ki “ahsen-i takvim” sırrı anlaşılsın. İşte insan, şu kâinata geldikten sonra iki cihet ile ubudiyeti var: Bir ciheti; gaibane bir surette bir ubudiyeti, bir tefekkürü var. Diğeri; hazırane, muhataba suretinde bir ubudiyeti, bir münâcatı vardır. Birinci vecih şudur ki: Kâinatta görünen saltanat-ı rububiyeti, itaatkârane tasdik edip kemalâtına ve mehasinine hayretkârane nezaretidir. Sonra, esma-i kudsiye-i İlahiyenin nukuşlarından ibaret olan bedî’ sanatları, birbirinin nazar-ı ibretlerine gösterip dellâllık ve ilancılıktır. Sonra, her biri birer gizli hazine-i maneviye hükmünde olan esma-i Rabbaniyenin cevherlerini idrak terazisiyle tartmak, kalbin kıymet-şinaslığı ile takdirkârane kıymet vermektir. Sonra, kalem-i kudretin mektubatı hükmünde olan mevcudat sahifelerini, arz ve sema yapraklarını mütalaa edip hayretkârane tefekkürdür. Sonra, şu mevcudattaki ziynetleri ve latîf sanatları istihsankârane temaşa etmekle onların Fâtır-ı Zülcemal’inin marifetine muhabbet etmek ve onların Sâni’-i Zülkemal’inin huzuruna çıkmaya ve iltifatına mazhar olmaya bir iştiyaktır. İkinci vecih, huzur ve hitap makamıdır ki eserden müessire geçer, görür ki: Bir Sâni’-i Zülcelal, kendi sanatının mu’cizeleri ile kendini tanıttırmak ve bildirmek ister. O da iman ile marifet ile mukabele eder. Sonra görür ki bir Rabb-i Rahîm, rahmetinin güzel meyveleriyle kendini sevdirmek ister. O da ona hasr-ı muhabbetle, tahsis-i taabbüdle kendini ona sevdirir. Sonra görüyor ki bir Mün’im-i Kerîm, maddî ve manevî nimetlerin lezizleriyle onu perverde ediyor. O da ona mukabil; fiiliyle, haliyle, kāliyle, hattâ elinden gelse bütün hâsseleri ile cihazatı ile şükür ve hamd ü sena eder. Sonra görüyor ki bir Celil-i Cemil, şu mevcudatın âyinelerinde kibriya ve kemalini ve celal ve cemalini izhar edip nazar-ı dikkati celbediyor. O da ona mukabil, “Allahu ekber, Sübhanallah” deyip mahviyet içinde hayret ve muhabbet ile secde eder. Sonra görüyor ki bir Ganiyy-i Mutlak, bir sehavet-i mutlak içinde nihayetsiz servetini, hazinelerini gösteriyor. O da ona mukabil, tazim ve sena içinde kemal-i iftikar ile sual eder ve ister. Sonra görüyor ki o Fâtır-ı Zülcelal, yeryüzünü bir sergi hükmünde yapmış. Bütün antika sanatlarını orada teşhir ediyor. O da ona mukabil, “Mâşâallah” diyerek takdir ile “Bârekellah” diyerek tahsin ile “Sübhanallah” diyerek hayret ile “Allahu ekber” diyerek istihsan ile mukabele eder. Sonra görüyor ki bir Vâhid-i Ehad, şu kâinat sarayında taklit edilmez sikkeleriyle, ona mahsus hâtemleriyle, ona münhasır turralarıyla, ona has fermanlarıyla bütün mevcudata damga-i vahdet koyuyor ve tevhidin âyâtını nakşediyor. Ve âfak-ı âlemin aktarında vahdaniyetin bayrağını dikiyor ve rububiyetini ilan ediyor. O da ona mukabil, tasdik ile iman ile tevhid ile iz’an ile şehadet ile ubudiyet ile mukabele eder. İşte bu çeşit ibadat ve tefekküratla hakiki insan olur, ahsen-i takvimde olduğunu gösterir. İmanın yümnüyle emanete lâyık, emin bir halife-i arz olur. Ey ahsen-i takvimde yaratılan ve sû-i ihtiyarıyla esfel-i safilîn tarafına giden insan-ı gafil! Beni dinle. Ben de senin gibi gençlik sarhoşluğuyla gaflet içinde dünyayı hoş ve güzel gördüğüm halde, gençlik sarhoşluğundan ihtiyarlık sabahında ayıldığım dakikada, o güzel zannettiğim âhirete müteveccih olmayan dünyanın yüzünü nasıl çirkin gördüğümü ve âhirete bakan hakiki yüzü ne kadar güzel olduğunu, On Yedinci Söz’ün İkinci Makamı’nın 219-220’nci sahifelerinde yazılan iki levha-i hakikate bak, sen de gör: Birinci Levha: Ehl-i dalalet gibi fakat sarhoş olmadan gaflet perdesiyle eskiden gördüğüm ehl-i gaflet dünyasının hakikatini tasvir eder. İkinci Levha: Ehl-i hidayet ve huzurun hakikat-i dünyalarına işaret eder. Eskiden ne tarzda yazılmış, o tarzda bıraktım. Şiire benzer fakat şiir değillerdir. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ رَبِّ اشْرَحْ لٖى صَدْرٖى ۞ وَيَسِّرْ لٖٓى اَمْرٖى ۞ وَاحْلُلْ عُقْدَةً مِنْ لِسَانٖى ۞ يَفْقَهُوا قَوْلٖى اَللّٰهُمَّ صَلِّ وَ سَلِّمْ عَلَى الذَّاتِ الْمُحَمَّدِيَّةِ اللَّطٖيفَةِ الْاَحَدِيَّةِ شَمْسِ سَمَاءِ الْاَسْرَارِ وَ مَظْهَرِ الْاَنْوَارِ وَ مَرْكَزِ مَدَارِ الْجَلَالِ وَ قُطْبِ فَلَكِ الْجَمَالِ اَللّٰهُمَّ بِسِرِّهٖ لَدَيْكَ وَ بِسَيْرِهٖ اِلَيْكَ اٰمِنْ خَوْفٖى وَ اَقِلْ عُثْرَتٖى وَ اَذْهِبْ حُزْنٖى وَ حِرْصٖى وَ كُنْ لٖى وَ خُذْنٖى اِلَيْكَ مِنّٖى وَ ارْزُقْنِى الْفَنَاءَ عَنّٖى وَ لَا تَجْعَلْنٖى مَفْتُونًا بِنَفْسٖى مَحْجُوبًا بِحِسّٖى وَاكْشِفْ لٖى عَنْ كُلِّ سِرٍّ مَكْتُومٍ يَا حَىُّ يَا قَيُّومُ يَا حَىُّ يَا قَيُّومُ يَا حَىُّ يَا قَيُّومُ وَ ارْحَمْنٖى وَارْحَمْ رُفَقَائٖى وَ ارْحَمْ اَهْلِ الْاٖيمَانِ وَ الْقُرْاٰنِ اٰمٖينَ يَا اَرْحَمَ الرَّاحِمٖينَ وَ يَا اَكْرَمَ الْاَكْرَمٖينَ وَ اٰخِرُ دَعْوٰيهُمْ اَنِ الْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمٖينَ Risale-i Nur Nedir? “Zübeyr Gündüzalp kardeşimizin Konya Nur Talebeleri adına, Risale-i Nur hakkında görüşlerini ifade edip, Ankara Üniversitesi gençlerine gönderdiği bir konferanstır.” بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ Risale-i Nur’un dersiyle ve aziz ve kıymetli Üstadım Bedîüzzaman’ın himmetiyle hazırlanabilen bu konferans, Risale-i Nur hakkında tatlı ve zevkli bir sohbettir. Risale-i Nur’un kıymet ve ehemmiyetini ifade etmek değildir, buna cesaretim yoktur. Zira ben Risale-i Nur’un en müptedi, en âciz bir talebesiyim. Milletler içinde şöhret kazanmış bir şaheserin değerini anlatmaya kültürüm kifayetsizdir. Bu büyük şeref Risale-i Nur’un münevver, idrakli ve takdirkâr okuyucularına mahsustur. Ben, Risale-i Nur’a kavuşuncaya kadar matbuatımızda ve kitaplarımızda, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in kıymetini anlatan tek bir yazı okumamıştım. Sonradan anladım ki Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i yarım asırdan fazladır, bizde yetişen ediblerden ziyade ecnebi büyükleri takdir ediyorlarmış. Amerika’da Beyaz Saray’da bütün dünyanın ve kâinatın güneşi olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm yeşil ipekliler arasında lâyık olduğu yüksek mevkiye konuyormuş. Mûcidler, feylesoflar, psikologlar, sosyologlar, pedagoglar Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i esas tutarak yazılmış olan eserleri okuyorlar; o şahsiyetler bu mukaddes kitaptan aldıkları malûmat ile eserler yazarak dünya çapında şöhret kazanıyorlar; insanlığa, milletlerine hizmet ediyorlarmış. İsveç, Norveç ve Finlandiya’da en büyük ilim adamlarından müteşekkil bir heyet meydana getirmişler, gençlerin kurtuluşunu sağlayacak halâskâr bir kitabı senelerce aramışlar; nihayet gençliği en yüksek ahlâk ile ahlâklandırmak ve dünyada açık fikirli, müstakim ilim adamı yapmak için Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i okutmanın yegâne çare olduğu neticesine varmışlar. İslâmiyet’i ve Kur’an’ı takdir eden yabancılar çoktur, daha birçok misaller vermek mümkündür. İşte Müslüman olmayan kimseler, İslâm Kitabı’nın kıymetini takdir edip istifade ederlerse uyanık Müslüman Türk gençliği acaba daha fazla durabilir mi? Kat’â ve aslâ duramaz ve uyuyamaz. Mabud-u Zîşanımız olan Cenab-ı Hak, gençliğimizin en ulvi ve en kudsî ihtiyaçlarına tam cevap verecek bir ilm-i hakikat hazinesini yirminci asırda da meydana getirmiştir. İşte bu zengin define-i ilmiye, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in hakiki ve parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’dur. Bu eserler, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’den tereşşuh etmiş ve onun esasları dairesinde yazılmıştır. Eseri telif eden, Bedîüzzaman’dır. Bütün hakiki ilim adamları müttefikan Risale-i Nur’un bu muhteşem müellifinin “Bedîüzzaman” denmeye lâyık bir şahsiyet olduğunu tasdik etmişlerdir. Risale-i Nur eserlerinin millet ve gençliği dalalet ve sapkınlık girdaplarından kurtaracak bir tefsir-i Kur’an olduğunu takdir ve tahsinlerle tasdik etmişlerdir. Böyle olduğu halde, bu kadar büyük bir şaheserin müellifini bugün herkes tam tanımıyor denilebilir. Evet arkadaşlar, içimizde on beş yirmi senedir komünistler ve din düşmanı cereyanlar çoklukla çalışıyorlarmış. Böyle dâhîlerimizi tanıtmak şöyle dursun, türlü türlü isnadlarla kötülemişler; buna muvaffak olmak için de bütün imkânlardan istifade etmeye çalışmışlar; hakiki ve mücahid ilim adamlarımızı millete fena göstermek için bütün gayretlerini sarf etmişler. Bu feci halin böyle olduğunu, demokrasinin memleketimizde şu yıllarda gelişmeye başlaması sayesinde anlamış bulunuyoruz. Meğer aldanmışız ve aldatılmışız. Şimdiye kadar din adamlarımız hakkında bize yapılan uydurma telkinatları ve yalan yanlış propagandaları, bu hakikatlere vâkıf olduktan sonra kafamızdan çıkarabildik. Menfî intibalarımızı sildik, hakiki münevverlerin istifade ettikleri kudsî kitabımız Kur’an’a sarıldık ve Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in bu asırda yüksek bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’dan Kur’an ve iman hakikatleriyle münevver olmaya başladık. Evet, Abdülkadir-i Geylanî, İmam-ı Gazalî ve Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumî gibi İslâmiyet’in birer güneşi olan dâhî büyüklerimizin eserlerini ve hakiki kıymetlerini bugünkü gençlik nasıl bilemiyorsa, Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî gibi misilsiz bir müfessir-i Kur’an’ı da tam tanıyamamıştır. Esasen gizli ve aşikâr din düşmanlarının birtakım kasd-ı mahsuslarıyla tanınmasına meydan verilmemiştir. Fakat böyle büyük bir müfessirin ve bir İslâm dâhîsinin bu asırda da mevcud olduğunu şahsî gayretleriyle öğrenenler, Bedîüzzaman’ın tarihî ve cihan-şümul değerini derhal idrak etmekte ve eserlerinden faydalanmak için can atmaktadırlar. Evet arkadaşlar, kat’î ve kâmil bir kanaatle diyebiliriz ki bu asırdaki insanları saadete kavuşturacak, onları aklen ve kalben ikna edecek eser ancak Risale-i Nur’dur. Bu hüküm, Nur Risalelerini okuyan münevverlerin kat’î bir hükmüdür. Hem bu kanaatin isabetini, Risale-i Nur’daki ilmî kudret ve orijinallik açıkça göstermektedir. Arkadaşlar! Nasıl Kur’an-ı Kerîm’e sarılanların dünya ve âhiretleri mamur olursa onun parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’u okuyup amel edenler de hakiki saadete erişeceklerdir. Bu imanî eserleri okuyan gençlerin imanı kuvvetlenecek, istikballeri parlayacak; ilim ve irfan sahibi olacaklardır. Hem vatana hem millete hem anne ve babalarına faydalı, yüksek ahlâka sahip gençler olarak temayüz edeceklerdir. Allah’ın hâlis bir kulu, Peygamber’in hakiki bir ümmeti haline gelmek bahtiyarlığına nâil olacaklardır. Risale-i Nur hakkında bilgi soran arkadaşlarımıza gelince bu hususta bir fikir edinebilmek için hiçbir yerden izahat almaya lüzum yoktur. Siz bu feyyaz eserleri okuyun, bizzat kendi cehd ve şahsî gayretinizle onu anlamaya ve tanımaya çalışın. O ilim ve irfan hazinesine bizzat giriniz. İşte ancak o zaman, arzu ettiğiniz malûmatı hakkıyla elde etmiş olacaksınız. Evet, Risale-i Nur’u okudukça Kur’an nuru içinize dolacak, o Kur’anî hakikatler aklınızı ve kalbinizi tenvir edecek ve imanınızı inkişaf ettirip kuvvetlendirecektir. Nur Risalelerini okudukça İlahî bir feyiz, ruh ve maneviyat âleminizi kaplayacaktır. Hayatta sizlere büyük bir huzur ve saadetin refahı içinde yaşayabilmenin kapıları açılacaktır. Dünyanın bir âhiret mezraası olduğunu ve bu fâni dünyaya, ebedî bir hayatın kazanılması için geldiğinizi bu eserlerden öğrenecek ve bu iman cihetinden dünyanın cennetten daha zevkli olduğunu hissedeceksiniz. İşte böyle sonsuz ve manevî bir şevk ve aşkla dünyayı, şu geçici hayat için değil; ebedî bir hayatı ve bâki bir saadeti kazanmak için seveceksiniz. Hem namaz kılmanın ve ibadetin büyük ve kudsî bir zevk olduğunu bir kat daha anlayacaksınız. Namazda Rabb-i Rahîm’imizin, Allah’ımızın huzurunda durmaktan o kadar derin ve İlahî bir zevk duymaya başlayacaksınız ki namazsız geçen günleriniz ızdırap ve sıkıntılarla dolacak, en sevinçli en mesud anlarınızı Allah’a ibadet ve taatte bulacaksınız. Arkadaşlar! Risale-i Nur, yirminci asrın Müslümanlarını ve bütün insanları koyu fikir karanlıklarından ve müthiş dalalet yollarından kurtarmak için müellifin kendi ihtiyarıyla değil, bir ihsan-ı İlahî olarak yazılmış olan ilhamî bir eserdir. İşte insan üzerindeki tesiri pek büyük olan böyle bir eseri devamlı olarak, teenni ile ve lügatların manalarını öğrenerek, dikkatle okuyabilseniz geceli gündüzlü çalışan birçok Nur talebeleri gibi siz de büyük bir huzur ve saadete kavuşursunuz. Hem gayet cevval ve faal bir hale gelirsiniz. O kudsî eserleri günlerce okuyabilmenin İlahî hazzı ile çırpınırsınız. Bu gibi kıymeti ölçüye sığmayan eserlerle meşgul olabilmek için beş dakikayı bile boşa gidermezsiniz. Ve hem daima cebinizde, çantanızda Nurları taşımak, okumak, daima okumak için zamanlarınızı büyük bir kıymetle kıymetlendireceksiniz. Nurları okumak sevgisiyle, Nurları okumak heyecanıyla, Nurları okumak ihtiyacıyla yanacaksınız. Evet arkadaşlar, Risale-i Nur öyle cazibedar bir eserdir ki Risale-i Nur’la Kur’an’a ve imana hizmet etmenin kudsiyet ve büyüklüğünü anladıkça, dünyada iken sizleri cennete davet etseler böyle mukaddes bir vazifeyi, böyle ulvi bir saadeti şimdi bırakıp gitmek istemeyeceksiniz. İman cihetiyle ve imanı kurtarmak davasına hizmet etmek gayesiyle, dünyanın bir manevî cennet hükmünde olduğunu hissedeceksiniz. Risale-i Nur’a çalışanlar, iman ve İslâmiyet hizmeti uğrunda öyle bir feragat ve fedakârlığa sahip olmuşlar ki onlarda menfaat-i şahsiye denilen âdi ve bayağı maksatlar yer bulamamış ve tutunamamıştır. Zira Nur talebelerinde en birinci maksat ve en büyük gaye, rıza-i İlahîdir. Allah’a hadsiz şükürler olsun; Risale-i Nur’a çalışmanın, mukaddes kitabımız Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’a hizmet olduğunu öğrenen uyanık ve kıymettar ve fedakâr arkadaşlarımız milyonları geçmiştir. Aklı yerinde olanlar için pek aşikâr olarak görünen bu hakikati hiçbir fert inkâr edememektedir. Allah için bir çalışma olan Risale-i Nur faaliyetlerinde, İlahî bir aşk ve şevkle, kalbî ve ruhî bir sevgiyle gece uykularını dahi feda edenler olmaktadır. Bakınız! Risale-i Nur’a hizmet eden Nur’un öyle hakiki talebeleri var ki onlardan birisine denilse: “Risale-i Nur yerine şu kitapları istinsah et de Amerikalı milyarder Ford’un servetini sana verelim.” Risale-i Nur’un satırlarından kaleminin ucunu bile kaldırmadan o bahtiyar talebe şöyle cevap verecektir: “Dünyayı servetiyle ve saltanatıyla verseniz kabul etmem. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak, bize Risale-i Nur’un mütalaası ve hizmetiyle tükenmez, bâki bir hazine verecektir. Acaba sizin o dünyevî servetiniz beni mesud edecek midir? Bu şüphelidir. Fakat Rabb’imizin ihsan edeceği bâki servet ile hakiki bir saadete kavuşacağımızda şek ve şüphe yoktur.” Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un yüksek değerini anlamakta veya onu işitip tanımakta biraz gecikmiş olan gençler, içleri sızlaya sızlaya şöyle demektedirler: “Şu geç uyanan kıymettar gençliğimi fâni, geçici şeylerle zayi etmeyeceğim. Ancak ve ancak Kur’an’a ve imana hizmet uğrunda, sevgili Allah’ım ve sevgili Peygamber’imin emirlerine itaat yolundaki hizmetlere vakfedeceğim. Ancak böylelikle, bu muvakkat gençliğimde bâki bir gençliği elde etmiş olacağım.” Risale-i Nur’a bu kadar bağlanıldığını görünce dünyadan alâkamızın kesildiği zannına varılmasın. Bilakis bu cihet, şu hatt-ı hareketimizle tebarüz eder: Mücerred isek işlerimizi, talebe isek derslerimizi, memur isek vazifemizi, tüccar isek ticaretimizi yapıyoruz. Dünyevî meşgalemiz ne kadar fazla bulunursa bulunsun, ders ve imtihanlarımız ne derece sıkı olursa olsun Risale-i Nur’a çalışmaya ve hizmete yine vakit buluyoruz ve bulabiliriz, zaman ayırıyoruz ve ayırabiliriz. Zira nasıl ki her gün ekmek, su ve havaya ihtiyaç var. Aynen öyle de bunlardan daha fazla olarak her gün Kur’an ve iman hakikatlerinden manevî gıdalarımızı almaya muhtacız. Evet, Risale-i Nur’la olan iştigalimiz, iş ve derslerimizdeki muvaffakıyeti kat kat artırarak bize kuvvet ve heves veriyor. Bizde, dünyaya din için çalışmak fikrini uyandırıyor. Bize vaktin kıymetini idrak ettiriyor. Takvim yapraklarının geri dönmeyeceğini kalp ve aklımıza tesirli bir surette ihtar ederek ömür sermayesi olan zamanımızı kıymetlendirmek şevk ve azmini veriyor. Çalışma saatlerinde şurada burada boşu boşuna veya lüzumlu zannına kapıldığımız ve fakat bizce faydasız şeylerle vakitlerimizi öldürmekten bizi kurtarıyor. Hattâ istirahat zamanlarında dahi iman hakikatlerine çalışma sevgisini husule getirerek rahmet-i İlahînin hareket içine dercettiği faaliyet zevkini tattırıyor, böylece fâni bir ömürde bâki bir hayatı kazanmanın yolunda yürütüyor. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un yüksek değerini tam beyan etmek mümkün değildir. Onun kıymeti onu daimî ve sadakatle okuyanların ruhunu o kadar sarıyor, o kadar kendine râm ve meftun ediyor ki tahkikî iman mertebelerinde terakki eden o fedakârlardan birinin başına bütün din düşmanları toplanıp Risale-i Nur’dan vazgeçirmeye çalışsalar yine muvaffak olamazlar ve olamadılar. Ben ki Risale-i Nur’u telif ile vazifelendirilen ve istihdam edilen Üstadın hizmetçisi olmayı en büyük bir nimet bilirim. Hizmetçisinin hizmetçiliğini yapmayı bir şeref addederim. Bu kalbî ve samimi bağlılığı çok görenler olabilir fakat hiç de fazla bulmamalıdır. Mesela, kıymetli bir eser okuruz, müellifine karşı içimizde az çok bir takdir hissi belirir. Molyer’in, Hügo’nun, Göte’nin eserlerine bir hayranlık duyarız. Acaba İslâm dininin rehberi olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm’i tefsir eden bir İslâm dâhîsinin şahsına karşı bağlılığın derecesi nasıl olmalıdır? O meşhurlardan birinin eseri kâğıda yazılırsa Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî’nin Kur’an tefsiri olan Nur Risalelerini altın sahifelere nakşetmek lâzımdır. Dine muarız olmayan müstakim bir filozofun eserini tetkik için saatlerce çalışılırsa iki cihanın saadetini ders veren Bedîüzzaman’ın eserlerini okumak için uykularımızı terk etmek gerektir. Evet, dünyevî bir kitaba beş lira ödersek Risale-i Nur gibi dünya ve âhirette insanı mesud kılan ve en yüksek bir mevki ve şerefe nâil olan bir tefsir-i Kur’an’a yüz lira veririz ve veriyoruz. İcab ederse onun neşri uğrunda servetimizi de feda etmek, İslâm cengâverlerinin torunları olan biz gençlere lâzım ve elzemdir arkadaşlar! Öyle ise geliniz kardeşlerim! Nurların dersinde diz dize, hizmetinde el ele, cihad-ı diniyede omuz omuza verelim. Nurlardan nur almaya, imanî derslerinden ders almaya şiddetle muhtaç olduğumuz Nur Risalelerine beraberce çalışalım, görüşelim, konuşalım. Allah yolunda, din yolunda koşalım. Dinsizlere karşı mücadele bayrağını açarak, cihad-ı diniye meydanlarında hizmet-i imaniye muhitlerinde tatlı canlarımızı feda edelim. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’da çok üstün meziyet ve hususiyetler vardır. O mümtaz ve müstesna hâsiyetler şimdiye kadar telif edilmiş olan hiçbir eserde görülmüyor. Ömrünü okumakla geçiren hakiki ilim adamlarından Risale-i Nur’u okuyanlar bu hakikati izhar ediyorlar. Ve o kadirşinas ve üstün şahsiyetler bu zamanda yaşayan insanların, ilmi ne kadar zengin olursa olsun, Risale-i Nur’u okumaya muhtaç oldukları kanaatine varıyorlar. Enaniyet ve ilmî kıskançlık gibi hastalıklara müptela olmaktan korkan faziletli âlim ve münevverler Risale-i Nur’a derhal sarılıyorlar. Bazıları altmış yetmiş yaşlarında olduğu halde yine Nur Risalelerine talebe olmak şeref ve nimetini kazanmaya çalışıyorlar. Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî Hazretleri diyor ki: “Risale-i Nur başka kitaplar gibi yalnız ilim vermiyor, onun manevî dersi de vardır.” İşte bu manevî dersin tesiridir ki Risale-i Nur’u okuyanların ruh ve kalpleri, vicdan ve latîfeleri o feyyaz dersten hisselerini ve gıdalarını alıyorlar. Bu manevî dersin nüfuzu değil midir ki Nur Risalelerini okuyanların manevî âlemleri İlahî nurlarla yıkanıyor ve İlahî bir cazibe ve İlahî bir tesir ile iman hakikatlerine musahhar ve meftun ve meclub bir hale gelerek Allah ve Resulullah yolunda yükseliyorlar. İlm-i iman âşıkları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Dinî malûmat meraklıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Hakikat arayıcıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Mücadeleci mücahid fıtratlar Risale-i Nur okuyor. Hamaset, bahadırlık ve kahramanlığın şâhikasına erişmek isteyen kabiliyetler Risale-i Nur okuyor. Milliyetçiler Risale-i Nur okuyor. Fen ve sanat erbabı Risale-i Nur okuyor. Müsbet ilim hayranları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Ehl-i tasavvuf Risale-i Nur okuyor. Edebiyat meraklıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Demek, her bir tabaka-i insaniye Risale-i Nur’a ruhunda büyük bir ihtiyaç duymakta ve ondan istifade etmektedirler. Arkadaşlar! Risale-i Nur’u okuyanların ikna kabiliyeti artar, akıl ve mantığı işler ve kuvvet bulur. Herhangi bir mevzuyu seviyesi nisbetinde mukni bir surette ifade edebilmek meziyetine sahip olur. Zira o Nurcu baştan başa aklî, mantıkî ve mukni bir şaheserin şahane dersleriyle tenevvür ve tefeyyüz etmektedir. Hakiki medeniyetin ve yüksek içtimaiyatın, insanlık kanunlarının menbaı ve esası Kur’an’dır. Kur’an, umum nev-i beşere hitap eden bir hatib-i umumîdir. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in hakiki ve berrak ve parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’da, aradığınız imanî ve İslâmî, aklî ve fikrî, kalbî ve ruhî birçok ihtiyaçlarınızın tatmin edildiğini göreceksiniz. Kafanızdaki bir kısım istifhamların tam ikna edici bir tarzda cevaplandırıldığını, büyük bir hayranlık ve şükran hisleri içinde müşahede edecek ve Risale-i Nur’un kendinize hitap eden İlahî hakikatler mecmuası olduğuna kani olarak sonsuz bir huzur içinde mesudane bir hayat yaşamaya başlayacaksınız. O Nurları defalarca ve hattâ bir ömür boyunca okumak zevk ve sevgisinden kendinizi kurtaramayacaksınız. Risale-i Nur mevzuunu büyük bir alâka ile takip eden uyanık arkadaşlarım! Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in manası bilinmese de okunduğu ve dinlendiği zaman ruhlarda nasıl ki manevî ve derûnî bir tesir husule gelir. Zira kelâm Allah kelâmıdır. Bu kelâmullahtaki ve İslâmiyet’teki mananın kudsiyetidir ki Türkler İslâmiyet’le cihangir oldular, kıtalar, beldeler fethettiler. Bin seneden beri İslâmiyet’in bayraktarlığını yapmaktadırlar. Aynen öyle de Kur’an’ın bu asırda yüksek bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’daki bazı bahisleri başlangıçta tamamen anlayamazsanız da onun manevî tesiri ve manevî feyzi, ruh ve kalbinize nüfuz eder; mana âleminizi istila eder, kat’iyen istifadesiz kalmazsınız. Ve kalmıyoruz. Hem insan yalnız akıldan ibaret değildir; kalp, ruh, sır ve vicdan gibi manevî latîfe ve cihazata da mâliktir. Aklınız her bir mesele-i imaniyeyi birinci okuyuşta hakkıyla kavrayamasa da kalp ve ruh ondan hissesini alır. Risale-i Nur’un bu manevî tesiridir ki Risale-i Nur’un ilk telifi zamanında sekiz on Nur talebesi varken şimdi milyonlar olmuştur. Dünya fikir cereyanları içinde en kuvvetli bir iman cereyanı olarak Anadolu’yu istila etmiş; Avrupa, Amerika, Asya kıtalarına kadar varlığını ve kuvvetini kabul ettirmiş, din düşmanlarını dehşete düşürerek mağlubiyete düçar etmiş, iman ve İslâmiyet’e hayat ve hareket vermiş, nesl-i cedidi ihtizaza getirmiş ve kahraman ve cengâver fıtratları inkişaf ettirerek cihad-ı İslâmiye meydanlarında her şeyini iman uğrunda feda ettirecek derecede koşturmuştur ve koşturmaktadır. Nihayet dünyanın ve âlem-i İslâmın fevkalâde takdir ve hayranlığına mazhar olmuş ve olmaktadır. Bunun için devamlı okumaya her gün devam ediniz. Kendini tekrar tekrar, zevkle ve şevkle okutan bu şaheser külliyatını okudukça anlayışınız ziyadeleşecektir. Anlamanın tek çaresi: Nurlarla baş başa kalıp, zihnî cehd sarf ederek tekrar tekrar okumak sevgisiyle pâyidar olmaktır. Muhterem arkadaşlarım! Risale-i Nur’un üslubu emsalsiz ve hiçbir üslupla kabil-i kıyas olmayan cazip bir üsluptur. Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî, bir müfessir-i Kur’an olmakla beraber asrımızın en büyük edibi ve kuvvetli bir beliğidir. Fakat lafzın gösteriş ve tantanasına değer veren ediblerden değildir. Bilakis en fazla manaya ehemmiyet ve kıymet verip lafzın hatırı için manadan fedakârlık yapmayan, elbise için vücuddan kesmeyen bir müelliftir. O, zatına has ve gayet müessir ve gayet cazibedar bir üslub-u beyana sahiptir. Bunun için Nur Risalelerinde Kur’an ve iman hakikatleri en berrak ve en mükemmel, en cazip ve en müessir bir tarzda izah ve ispat edilmiştir. Risale-i Nur câmi’ hakikatler ve veciz sözler hazinesidir; bir cümlede bir sahifelik, bir sahifede on sahifelik, bir risalede bir kitaplık mana ifade eden ve câmiü’l-kelim hususiyetine mâlik olan bir şaheserdir. Bunun içindir ki dersleri çok tesirlidir ve gayet nâfizdir. Mütehassıs zatlarca malûmdur ki imanî meselelerde fazla tafsilat, dersin tesir ve tefhimini zorlaştırabilir. O derslerin kanaat verici ve tatminkâr olmasında çok defa faydalı bir netice elde edilemez. Bu hakikate binaen bilhassa imanî hakikatlerin mücmel olarak ders verilmesi, daha tesirli ve daha verimli ve daha anlayışlı olur ve olmaktadır. Bu düstura istinaden, Risale-i Nur tafsilata ve teferruata dalmamıştır. Zihni, teferruatla dağıtmamak metodunu esas tutmuştur. İman ilmine müştak arkadaşlarım! Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî, İhlas Risalesi’nin sonunda bizlere çok büyük bir müjde veriyor. O kadar hârika bir kolaylığı beşere takdim edebilmek, asrımıza kadar hiçbir müellifte görülmemiştir kanaatindeyiz. Diyor ki: “Bu risaleleri anlayarak ve kabul ederek bir sene okuyan, bu zamanın hakikatli bir âlimi olabilir.” Evet, fen bütün hızıyla ilerlemektedir. Maneviyatta yükselmek de bununla muvazidir. Maddî alanda bir saatlik yolun bir saniyeye indirildiği bir devri yaşıyoruz. Maneviyat sahası ise daha süratli ve daha vüs’atlidir. Eski zamanda yarım asırda elde edilebilen ilm-i hakikat, şimdi kısa bir zamanda kazanılabiliyor. Belki de daha az bir müddette aynı semere ve netice hasıl oluyor. Cenab-ı Hakk’ın rahmet ve keremiyle bu asır Müslümanlarına ve insanlarına lütuf buyurduğu bu kadar selâmetli ve kolay elde edilebilecek İslâmî bir maarifin, imanî bir neticenin mevcudiyetini işiten ve aklı başında olan her insan, hususan her Müslüman, bu zengin servete mâlik olmak için Nur Risalelerine büyük bir sadakat ve sevgi ile çalışmaktan nasıl geri kalabilir? Gayretli arkadaşlarım! O kadar değerli, o kadar kıymettar bir eser külliyatını bir an evvel okumak ve onlardan her gün imanî ve İslâmî gıdalarınızı almak için bütün himmet ve varlığınızla çalışacağınızdan eminim; böyle olmanızı temenni ediyorum. Zira gençlik gidiyor… Ömür geçiyor… Zamanlar geri gelmiyor… Evet, biz ne muallimlerimizden bir meded ve ne de peder ve validelerimizden bir teşvik beklemiyoruz ve beklemeyiz. Biz ancak Allah’ın inayetiyle kendi kendimizi yetiştirmek zaruret ve sebatındayız. İnşâallah devam ve sadakatle çalışarak mutlaka yükseleceğiz. Tâ iman ve İslâmiyet meratibinin zirvesine ulaşacağız. Kalbimizi nur-u Kur’an’la, kafamızı ilm-i imanla aydınlatacağız. Kalp ve aklımızı çalıştıracağız. Allah’ın has ve hâlis fakat mücahid bir kulu, Resulullah’ın ihlaslı, fedakâr ve cengâver bir ümmeti olmak yolunda Nur Risaleleriyle yürüyeceğiz ve ilerleyeceğiz. Risale-i Nur’dan eskimez yazı öğrenmeye gelince: Kur’an yazısıyla olan Nur Risalelerini yazmaktaki kazancımız çok büyüktür. Eskimez yazıyı kısa bir zamanda öğreniyoruz. Hem yazarken malûmat elde ediyoruz. Hem Risale-i Nur eczalarını çoğaltmakla imana ve Kur’an’a hizmet edildiği için pek büyük manevî kazançlar elde ediyoruz. Hem yazılarak edinilen bilgi hâfızaya daha esaslı yerleşiyor. Bunun için şimdiye kadar binlerce genç, Risale-i Nur’u yazarak Kur’an yazısını öğrenmiş ve öğrenmektedir. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un birçok meziyet ve hususiyetlerinden birkaçını daha sizlere nakledeceğim: Risale-i Nur’daki hârikulâde ilmî kuvvet, taklidî imanı tahkikî imana çeviriyor; insanı salabetli ve kuvvetli bir Müslüman, ilmiyle amel eden bir mü’min-i kâmil olmaya doğru götürüyor. Menhus, pis zevklerden nefret ettirip vazgeçiriyor. En ulvi ve en temiz, ebedî ve sermedî zevk ve hazlar verecek hareketlere sevk ediyor. İnsana hayatı sevdiriyor. Bedbinlikten kurtarıp imanlı bir nîkbînlik veriyor. Uyuşuk ve tembelleri cevval yapıyor, ruhî bir cevelan insanın iç âleminde hüküm-ferma oluyor. Orta halli değil, en ileri ve en yüksek bir insan olmak hevesini uyandırıyor. Gurur ve kibir gibi kötü ahlâkları kaldırıyor. İnsanı tevazu, mahviyet ve vakar gibi faziletlerle değerlendiriyor. Hasım tarafları barıştırıyor. Fenalığa fenalıkla değil, iyilikle mukabele etmek dersini veriyor. Siz gibi temiz ve terbiyeli gençleri, fena bir muhitin fena görenekleriyle ahlâksız hale düşmek felaketinden muhafaza ediyor. İşte bunun içindir ki Risale-i Nur’u sadakat ve devamla okuyan hakiki bir Nur talebesi, ahlâken düşük insanlar arasında kalsa da ahlâkını bozmadan onlardan uzaklaşıp kendini kurtarıyor. Hem ahlâk ve terbiyesini yükseltmek için nefis mücadelesine girişiyor. Risale-i Nur’dan aldığı malûmat ve imanî kuvvetle muvaffak oluyor. Hem kendini o bozuk cemiyete ve kimselere kaptırmıyor, bilakis Risale-i Nur’u neşrederek imanî esasların zayıflaması neticesi olarak bozulan o cemiyeti ikna ve ıslah etmek cehdine sahip oluyor. İçtimaî yüksek esaslarla mücehhez bir ıslahatçı gibi gaye ve prensibinde terakkiler kaydediyor. Davasını yürütmekte ve yerleştirmekte âdeta zaferden zafere koşmaya başlıyor. Evet arkadaşlar, bugün içtimaî dert ve yaralarımızı halledip tedavi edecek en esaslı ve en tesirli faktör ve nizamı hâvi olan bir hakikat kaynağı vardır. O da Risale-i Nur’dur. Bunun içindir ki hakikati idrak edebilen hakiki münevverler ve uyanık mektepliler, büyük bir çoğunlukla Risale-i Nur’a sarılmaktadırlar. Evet, düşüncemiz daima terakki etmekte olacaktır. Bu muvakkat dünyanın, ebedî saadeti kazanmak için bir ticarethane olduğunu Risale-i Nur bize ders veriyor. Biz de bütün hakiki ilimlerin madeni, esası, nuru ve ruhu olan iman ilmini tahsil ve iktisab etmek için ve mukaddes davamızda muvaffak ve kudsî mücadelemizde muzaffer olmak için aza kanaat etmeyeceğiz. Daima yükselmek, daima ilerlemek, daima terakki etmek için Nur Risalelerine çalışacağız ve çalıştıracağız. 1947 Konya Nur Talebeleri namına Zübeyr Gündüzalp Dr.Mustafa Hilmi Ramazanoğlu: İlim bir nur olduğuna göre, Risale-i Nur’un ilme olan en derin vukufunu gösterecek bir iki delil بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Şu kâinat semasının gurûbu olmayan manevî güneşi Kur’an-ı Kerîm; şu mevcudat kitab-ı kebirinin âyât-ı tekviniyesini okutturmak, mahiyetini göstermek için şuâları hükmünde olan envarını neşrediyor. Beşerin aklını tenvir ile sırat-ı müstakimi gösteriyor. Beşeriyet âleminde her fert; hilkatindeki maksatlar ve fıtratındaki arzular ve istikametindeki gayesini, o hidayet güneşinin nuru ile görür ve bilir. O hidayet nurunun tecellisine mazhar olanlar, kalp kabiliyeti nisbetinde ona âyinedarlık ederek yakınlık kesbeder. Eşya ve hayatın mahiyeti; o nur ile tezahür ederek ancak o nur ile görünür, anlaşılır ve bilinir. Ezelî Güneş’in manevî hidayet nurlarını temsil eden Kur’an-ı Kerîm, akıl ve kalp gözüyle hak ve hakikati görmeyi temin eder. Onun nurundan uzakta kalanlar zulmette kalırlar. Zira her şey nur ile görünür, anlaşılır ve bilinir. İşte şu hakikatin manevî ve sermedî güneşi olan Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in nur tecellisine bu asrımızda Nur ismiyle müsemma olan Risale-i Nur’un şahs-ı manevîsi mazhar olmuştur. O nurlar ki zulmetten ayrılmak istemeyen yarasa tabiatlı, gaflet uykusuyla gündüzünü gece yapan, sefahet-perest, aklı gözüne inmiş, zulmette kalarak gözü görmez olanlara ve yolunu şaşıranlara karşı projeksiyon gibi nurlarını iman hakikatlerine tevcih ederek sırat-ı müstakimi büsbütün kör olmayanlara gösteriyor. Nur topuzunu ehl-i küfür ve münkirlerin başına vurup “Ya aklını başından çıkar at, hayvan ol. Yahut da aklını başına al, insan ol.” diyor. İlim bir nur olduğuna göre, Risale-i Nur’un ilme olan en derin vukufunu gösterecek bir iki delile kısaca işaret ederiz: Evvela: Şunu hatırlamalıyız ki Risale-i Nur, başka kitapları değil yalnız Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i üstad olarak tanıması ve ona hizmet etmesi itibarıyla makbuliyeti hakkında bizim bu mevzuda söz söylememize hâcet bırakmıyor. Biz ancak ilim erbabı nazarında, Risale-i Nur’un değerini belirtmek için deriz ki: Risale-i Nur şimdiye kadar hiçbir ilim adamının tam bir vuzuh ile ispat edemediği en muğlak meseleleri, gayet kolay bir şekilde en basit avam tabakasından tut da en yüksek havas tabakasına kadar herkesin istidadı nisbetinde anlayabileceği bir tarzda şüphesiz tam ikna edici bir şekilde izah ve ispat etmesidir. Bu hususiyet, hemen hemen hiçbir ilim adamının eserinde yoktur. İkincisi: Bütün Nur eserleri, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in bir kısım âyetlerinin tefsiri olup onun manevî parıltıları olduğunu her hususta göstermesidir. Üçüncüsü: İnsanların en derin ihtiyaçlarına kat’î delil ve bürhanlarla ilmî mahiyette cevap vermesidir. Mesela Allah’ın varlığı, âhiret ve sair iman rükünlerini, bir zerrenin lisan-ı hal ve kāl suretinde tercümanlığını yaparak ispat etmesidir. En meşhur İslâm feylesoflarından İbn-i Sina, Farabi, İbn-i Rüşd bu meselelerde bütün mevcudatı delil olarak gösterdikleri halde, Risale-i Nur o hakikatleri bir zerre veya bir çekirdek lisanıyla ispat ediyor. Eğer Risale-i Nur’un ilmî kudretini şimdi onlara göstermek mümkün olsa idi, onlar hemen diz çöküp Risale-i Nur’dan ders alacaklar idi. Dördüncüsü: Risale-i Nur, insanın senelerce uğraşarak elde edemeyeceği bilgileri komprime hülâsalar nevinden kısa bir zamanda temin etmesidir. Beşinci: Risale-i Nur, ilmin esas gayesi olan rıza-yı İlahîyi tahsile sebep olması ve dünya menfaatine, ilmi hiçbir cihetle âlet etmeyerek tam manasıyla insaniyete hizmet gibi en ulvi vazifeyi temsil etmesidir. Altıncısı: Risale-i Nur, kuvvetli ve kudsî ve imanî bir tefekkür semeresi olup bütün mevcudatın lisan-ı hal ve kāl suretinde tercümanlığını yapar. Aynı zamanda iman hakikatlerini ilmelyakîn ve aynelyakîn ve hakkalyakîn derecelerinde inkişaf ettirir. Yedincisi: Risale-i Nur, esas bakımından bütün ilimleri câmi’ oluşudur. Âdeta ilim iplikleriyle dokunmuş müzeyyen bir kumaş gibidir. Ve şimdiye kadar hiçbir ilim erbabı tarafından söylenmemiş ve her ilme olan vukufunu tebarüz ettiren vecizeler mecmuasıdır. Misal olarak birkaçını zikrederek heyet-i mecmuası hakkında bir fikir edinmek isteyenlere, Risale-i Nur bahrine müracaat etmelerini tavsiye ederiz. 1- Sivrisineğin gözünü halk eden, güneşi dahi o halk etmiştir. 2- Pirenin midesini tanzim eden, manzume-i şemsiyeyi de o tanzim etmiştir. 3- Bir zerreyi icad etmek için bütün kâinatı icad edecek bir kudret-i gayr-ı mütenahî lâzımdır. Zira şu kitab-ı kebir-i kâinatın her bir harfinin, bâhusus zîhayat her bir harfinin, her bir cümlesine müteveccih birer yüzü ve nâzır birer gözü vardır. 4- Tabiat; misalî bir matbaadır, tabi değil. Nakıştır, nakkaş değil. Kabildir, fâil değil. Mistardır, masdar değil. Nizamdır, nâzım değil. Kanundur, kudret değil. Şeriat-ı iradiyedir, hakikat-i hariciye değil. 5- Sabit, daim, fıtrî kanunlar gibi; ruh dahi âlem-i emirden, sıfat-ı iradeden gelmiş ve kudret ona vücud-u hissî giydirmiştir. Ve bir seyyale-i latîfeyi o cevhere sadef etmiştir. Ve hâkeza binlerce vecizeler var. اَلْبَاقٖى هُوَ الْبَاقٖى Dr. Mustafa Hilmi Ramazanoğlu 1 * Onlardan birisi Risale-i Nur’dur, meydandadır. 2 * Evet iman, bu dünyada dahi cennet lezaizini manen verebilir. Yüzer lezzetli ışıklarından bu tek faydasına bak: Nasıl ki senin gayet sevdiğin bir zatı bir tehlikede ölüyorken gördüğün dakikasında, Hekim-i Lokman ve Hızır gibi bir doktor geldi. Birden dirildi. Ne kadar sevinç hissediyorsun… Öyle de sen, sevdiğin ve alâkadar olduğun ölmüşlerin adedince sevinçleri, sürurları iman veriyor. Çünkü mazi mezaristanında milyonlarla sence mahbub zatlar; mahvdan ve ölümden, birden iman nuruyla senin karşında diriliyorlar. “Biz ölmemişiz ve ölmeyeceğiz.” deyip hayat buluyorlar. O hadsiz firaklardan gelen hadsiz elemler yerine, visal ve hayat bulmalarından nihayetsiz lezzetler ve sevinçler, iman noktasından bu dünyada dahi geldiğini gösteriyor ki: İman öyle bir çekirdektir ki ehl-i imana cenneti, bütün lezaiz ve mehasiniyle sümbül veriyor ve verecektir. 3 Mahkemedeki müdafaatına işarettir. 4 Hâşiye: O zaman bu halet-i ruhiye Farisî bir münâcat suretinde kalbe geldi, yazdım. Ankara’da Hubab Risalesi’nde tabedilmiştir. 5 Hâşiye: Bu İkinci Makam’daki parçalar şiire benzer fakat şiir değiller. Kasdî nazmedilmemişler. Belki hakikatlerin kemal-i intizamı cihetinde, bir derece manzum suretini almışlar. 6 Hâşiye: Eyvah diyerek kaçmıyorum. 7 Hâşiye: İsrafil’in ezanını fecr-i haşirde işitip Allahu ekber diyerek kalkacağım. Salât-ı kübradan çekilmem, mecma-ı ekberden çekinmem. 8 * Ahmedlerin mektubunda işaret ettiğim gibi o fıkra, bu mektubumla beraber Rehber’e girebilir. 9 * Risale-i Nur’dan Arabî İşaratü’l-İ’caz tefsiri, otuz sene evvel, onun bu kıymetli hakperestane hükmüne işaret etmiş. 10 Hâşiye: Bir zaman iki aşiret reisi, bir padişahın huzuruna girmişler, yazılan aynı vaziyette bulunmuşlar. 11 Hâşiye: Lillah için bir saniye mülakat, bir senedir. Dünya için olsa bir sene, bir saniyedir. 12 Hâşiye: Hadîsin nassıyla “O şuhud, bütün lezaiz-i cennetin o derece fevkindedir ki onları unutturur. Ve şuhuddan sonra ehl-i şuhudun hüsn-ü cemali o derece fazlalaşır ki döndükleri vakit, 7 aileleri çok dikkat ile zor ile onları tanıyabilirler.” hadîste vârid olmuştur. 3 Kategori:Gençlik Kategori:Gençlik Rehberi Kategori:Rehber Kategori:RNK Kategori:Risale-i Nur Kategori:Risale-i Nur külliyatı